Katekyo Hitman Reborn: The Mafia War Tournament
by The Storyteller and his Books
Summary: Five years have passed after the Creation of the Neo Vongola, under Tsunayoshi sawada , Neo Vongola Primo. a lot of Things have changed in the past years, to the better or to the worse is still not fully clear, but what clear is , is the threat of an incredible strong enemy, what are they gonna do, when the world stands at the edge of destruction? KHR Characters X Humanized Ponies.
1. Prelog: Gokudera finds the love

The Mafia War Tournament

**Chapter 1 : Prelog: Gokudera finds the Love, burning salve of Kindness, the man with the Rainbowflame, flame of rage, the Phoenixfeather of Loyality and the healing Flame of Love.**

**Gokudera´s Pov:**

It has been exactly five Years after Reborn asked the tenth, oh wait, sorry, I mean Tsuna, to become the Neo Vongola Primo, since Tsuna didn´t wanted to become the Vongola Decimo.

Since that day, things have been far crazier than before, though some things also changed, as example: Lambo grew up, well what one calls growing up by him, I pin grew up too, Takeshi started to date a girl but is able to hide the fact who it is from us, and Ryohei also started to fall in love with someone but all forward did Tsuna truly began to think about what Reborn asked once, about to whom his love lays, Haru Miura or Kyoko Sasagawa, I think it´s useless to say that Tsuna choose Kyoko.

Don´t get me wrong, it´s not like I actually disagree with Tsuna´s choice or questioning it, I too am one of those who don´t interfere in something, such as important as in choosing who to love.

But in looking at it, it was pretty obvious, since Tsuna knows and loved Kyoko far longer than he knows Haru.

But I know that it was anything but easy for Tsuna to choose, since he knew that Haru loved him, though I do not exactly know, of how much she actually loves him and of how much of it, is just her dream and her wish.

In my eyes, Haru was always kinda an annoying person; sure she has her good sides, I mean her cooking is really good, she is one of the first to ever get along so well with Bianchi right from the Start, and she is one of the Reasons why Tsuna can fight always so well, I know she loved him even more, as he once saved her from some falling Pipes, but if Kyoko wouldn´t have point it out , it might would have been too late for her, and by all friendship, this would have been the worst possible thing.

Currently we were in kind off some stress, since it has been 2 weeks since Tsuna confessed properly, without Reborn´s `help´, towards Kyoko and who also confessed her feelings for him, unfortunately did Haru hear it, and even when she makes a happy smile, I knew deep down she was badly hurt, of course did Tsuna see the same as I did, but he knew better than to try to speak with Haru about it and making things worse than before, that's why he asked me , to look a bit out for her, so now you know, I have to play the babysitter, again, not that we actually could get along too long without arguing, but to be honest in the last time I enjoyed her company, I never had to care for a girl that much as I did about Haru, it was maybe a deeper feeling behind it but for hell I would admit it.

"Sniff!" I heard suddenly silent sobbing, coming from around the corner, as I was outside, to clear my head from all the crazy and stupid things, Lambo again made, even after five years he hasn´t very grown up much.

"Huh!" I slowly walked in the directions I heard the sobs coming from.

"Haru what are you doing out here?" I asked as I arrived in front of a balance, at the Playground, on which no one else but the, usually so crazy and energized, Girl sat.

"Oh Hey Gokudera, what are you doing here?" She asked, I sat myself next to her, while she tried to hide her tears.

I didn´t knew from where it came, but the past two weeks showed me a side of Haru, I never thought to see, she usually was cheery, happy, annoying and we always argued a lot with each other, but the past week, I recognized of how hurt she actually was, she became calmer, less energized and she seemed with the time to be extremely fragile, and I didn´t liked it.

"How many punches?" I asked and she looked confused at me.

"Come again?" she asked dumbfounded.

"How many punches do I have to give the asshole, who made you cry?" I asked, it was actually the very first time I actually wanted to keep her from crying because I cared about her.

"No one, you wouldn´t be able to defeat, less slay him anyways!" Haru said and I understood her sarcasm.

"You are crying about Tsuna again, not?" I asked although it was just so obvious, why do I have to drag salt in the wound.

"yeah, yeah, it´s about him, go on, laugh over me, I am not worth to be not laughed at, why does he had to choose Kyoko, I was the one who always loved him!" She shouted before breaking down crying again, I stood there, Hands before my chest, starring at her while I saw her crying, she didn´t seemed to stop soon, it felt… it just felt wrong, I wanted to do something, I had to do something, something I never thought to either ever be necessary or to actually be able to do so anyways, I wanted to comfort her.

But I never was good in comforting someone, I always feared to suck things up even more than before, but I knew I couldn´t just sit there and do nothing, while Haru cries her eyes out.

"Goku…, what, what are you doing?" She asked surprised as I suddenly held her in my arms, I was surprised of myself, believe me , and not only a bit, but truly surprised, I tried to talk to her as best as I can.

"Ssssh, everything will be alright, I am here when you need me, you don´t have to go through this alone!" I said, I didn´t knew if this was a standard speech or simply the best thing I could think of, but I felt that Haru put her head back on my shoulder, crying from new.

"Why do you even care, it´s not as it would Change anything!" Haru shouted crying in my shoulder.

"Why, why does it still hurts so much, why can´t I feel as happy as I should for them, am I a bad person because I wish Tsuna to be mine and not Kyoko´s, am I too selfish, please tell me Gokudera, what am I doing wrong, why doesn´t he loves me!" She cried, her tears soaked my shirt but I couldn´t care less about that, all I cared about was to see Haru smiling again.

"I can´t tell you anything because I don´t know the answer, I don´t know why Tsuna choose Kyoko and not you, I though also can´t say that I either dislike his decision or that I fully agree with him, all I know is, that even when he does not love you as much as you want him to do, I can say that he thinks of you as a precious friend, a friend , worth to die for, as he has many times made clear, I know that Tsuna loves you on his own special way, he had Chosen Kyoko because she was the one he loved the most I guess I am not sure about this and everything I say about it could be false again, what I try to say is, is… argh I don´t know what I try to say, but I know that it was never in his intentions to hurt you so much, I know how hard it was for him to make this decision, he had to choose between long term friendship and undemanding love, between Kyoko, whom he knew since the Middle school, even longer than he knows me, and between You, whom he maybe don´t know so long as Kyoko, but who accept and loved him as the person he is, Clumsy, and sometimes good for nothing, but I know one thing sure, For both of you, he would go through hell and back, in order to protect you girls.

His Body and his love may belong now to Kyoko, but I know, his heart and his soul, belongs to us all, he is for us what we are for him, True friends who help each other always!" I said from him and I was surprised of what for an effect it had on her, but even more was I surprised that I could say something like this without lying to myself or sucking things up.

"That was actually quiet poetic from you Gokudera, I never thought that you would know on how to comfort someone so well, I always saw you as one, who loves to fight and who always end up in trouble, quiet the delinquent or the rowdy, but I had to see, that you are always there for others, even if you don´t like them that much, I still know that you saved Lambo the one of the other times, you even saved me often lately, and I always would like to thank you, I know you always act as if you don´t can stand me, but deep within you too like me as friend, same as Tsuna does and same as I does with you, maybe even more, I saw things in this past time I could not understand, I felt things which I cannot explain and I searched for things which may tell me what I want to know, I noticed some things at you which I liked things who were more interesting than others, but all in all I think I now understand you a little bit better!" Haru said before she began blushing making me blushing too, I felt mighty flattered.

"Umm Gokudera" She suddenly asked, I saw that she was fire red from blushing.

"yeah?" asked nervous.

"Do you mind if we can stay so for a while, I would not rather being all alone out here, you never know what might happen?" She asked and I was buff, literally, I never thought she would ever ask me, especially me, to actually stay at her side.

"Sure thing!" I stammered , as I still kneeled before her, her head on my shoulders,

"Thank you Goku, you are a true friend!" She said and I blushed, I felt suddenly very happy, it was the same feeling I felt after Tsuna said that I was more than his right hand, more a true friend.

"No I'm not, I am just myself!" I whispered.

"Ruuuuuu!" Suddenly I heard Uri Shouting, and I felt her claws on my head, she had a fable of sitting on my head making it a comfortable place for her.

"What´s wrong Uri!" I asked but suddenly I felt such a strong killer instinct, directed towards us.

"Who´s there?" I asked but as expected I got no answer.

"Gokudera, what´s wrong, what´s going on here?" Haru asked fearfully, I positioned myself in front of her.

"Stay behind, something's coming!" I said to her.

I heard something rustling in the bushes behind the balance.

"meeeooow!" A cat walked slowly out of the bush and meowed happily.

"Oh good, false alarm, it was just a little kitten!"

I siad as I saw it.

"Uhmm, is it usual for kittens to have two Tails?" I asked myself.

"Dammit, Smartass, I am not your cute kitten from the Neighbourhood!" If I hadn´t seen it right before my eyes , I would never have believed it.

"This Kitten talks like a human!" Haru shouted in Horror.

"You don´t say, let me show you what else I can do!" The Kitten said in a tone which I didn´t liked at all.

"Haaaah!" Suddenly the Kitten grew taller, it changed it appearance towards a Human like creature.

"What the heck is going on here?" I asked as I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my shoulder .

"What the?!" I asked as I saw that the cats Claw, had enlarged and now stuck in my Shoulder, stretching the wound from the inside.

"aaaargh!" I screamed of Pain, I heard Haru crying behind me.

"Gokudera!" She shouted and took a step.

"Stay behind ,Haru, go run away, to Tsuna´s house!" I ordered, as I tried to hit my opponent with my fist, but he was fast.

"Forget it, no one is going away from here until I am done with you!" the Cat man shouted and again I felt a sharp pain, this time over my chest to my belly, it felt as if someone had sliced my belly up.

"Huarrgh!" I made as I went to the ground.

"Forget it, I won´t let you win!" I shouted as I used my dynamite, but my Opponent is very fast.

Even with my Rocket bomb I couldn´t catch him, I tried to stand up but I couldn´t as I got stabbed from anew by the Cats Claw, this time in my Legs, before I even could stand I got punched in the face and was send flying , several meters right in front of Haru.

"Am I to fast for your taste?" The Catman mocked me.

"I will give you a taste of the Sinfonia Famiglia, Storm Guardian of the Vongola Decimo, this will be your end Hayato Gokudera!" He said as he attacked once more, too fast for my eyes to capture it, was my other shoulder now pierced too.

"Aaaargh!" I shouted, my arms now useless, was I at his mercy, but whatever he does to me, I will not let him harm Haru.

"Shall I give you the final blow now or later in the Battle, I don´t know, I think I rather kill you right now!" the Cat man said.

"Only over my dead body!" I suddenly heard Haru shouting.

"What the… aaaargh!" I heard the scream of pain of that Cat-man – like thing.

Behind him stood no one else but Haru with a thick Branch ready to hit Cat-man again with it.

"Stay away from Gokudera, or you will definitely regret it!" She said as she stood before me, with the branch in her hand, she was angry but I knew she also was highly afraid, but I had to admit, I was impressed, every other girl would have been ran away by now.

"Good job girl!" I said to her.

"I think I better kill you first, you are just in my way, prepare yourself!" The cat- man said as a new voice sounded.

"That's enough , Shorao!" The voice shouted and we could see how the Cat man suddenly began to tremble and to back away.

"Didn´t I say we not going to attack, the main guest Mafia Famiglias before the introduction rounds and then later in the big battle, was that so good to misunderstand, or are you suddenly too dumb to follow some simple orders!" The voice said with such a killer instinct, like I never felt before.

"Sorry Raver, I think I got carried away!" Shorao said as he backed away as we saw a man together with a girl walking towards us, I never saw that man before but I saw his eyes, they were Ice cold, even though they looked like shiny polished gold.

"Oh believe me, I think I´m too getting carried away soon, but you then better don´t be in my surrounding, and now get your sorry ass home, we still have to do the last preparations!" the man said with an angry stare at the Catman, who transformed back to a cat.

"Hmpf, you have luck, this girl had saved you before I could finish you off, but remember my words Hayato Gokudera, the Sinfonia Famiglia will not lose the Upcoming Battle, we will kill all of you, my friend Raver will make sure that we will win, even without tricks!" The Catman said as he vanished in the night.

"I´m sorry about that, he likes to play with his food before eating, like a cat, even though I told him to not attack someone, …, anyways here take this, this shall be enough to heal his wounds, soon he will be fit again, ah and could you give this to your Boss, Vongola 10th , Tsunayoshi Sawada, we have this Invitation here. You should read it too!" The man said, and suddenly his Killer instinct was all gone, I couldn´t sense anything by him.

The girl he went with gave Haru a little bottle but spoke no word, hiding behind her hair, she wore a yellow dress and she was beautiful I had to admit, she had long wavy light pink hair and a beautiful face, maybe not as beautiful as Haru however, in my opinion, giving me a flushed face as I looked away, making Haru narrowing her eyes.

"Again sorry about that, ah and you girl!" He said as he looked at Haru.

"You should train yourself a bit, there are not much people in the world, which are able to overthrow Shorao and his own animal senses, you made a good job in protecting your friend, well anyways, I will make sure that no one will attack you anymore, Hayato Gokudera, I have to go, again sorry!" the man said as he vanished in the Dark.

Wait what´s your names, who are you, why did you help me!" I asked but they weren't there anymore.

"Is he gone?" Haru asked, It lasted a minute before I felt his presence being vanished.

"yeah seems so, arrrgh!" I made as I tried to sit.

"Oh god, wait don´t move, we have to go search an doctor!" Haru shouted while she began to try to make me comfortable.

"Thank God, I got my phone with me, I will call my dad right away!" Haru said but I tried to refuse.

"No we have to give this letter towards Tsuna, it might be Important!"

"Bullshit, right now nothing is more important than your wellbeing, I will call the others as soon as we arrived at the Hospital!" Haru said stubbornly, that´s what I like on her, she might be annoying sometimes, she easily freaks out and she loves the Stupid Cow, but in the end she is always there for her friends.

"Here, wait i will help you!" Haru said as she helped me to stand up.

"Here lean against the wall, I will call dad!" She said as she took out her phone.

"Dad, get your Car, we have an emergency, we need you at the Namimori Park, asap please,…, alright we are waiting at the east exit!" Haru said before ending the call.

"I have to thank you Haru, you saved my life, if you weren't there this Shorao guy might have killed me!" I siad and it was a premier for me to admit that someone had to save me, this didn´t happened since seven years ever again, after the day I first met Tsuna.

"No I have to thank you, you protected me, even when you were as much as hurt as now, you still wanted to protect me, thank you!" Haru said as she kissed my Cheek, I suddenly felt very strange, to be honest I was maybe used to girls screaming my name, being carried away because of my bad boy attitude, but I can´t recall to ever be kissed by another girl than Bianchi, I just never had time to fall in love with anyone, I was too occupied to become a Mafiosi than anything else.

But I had to admit, I think I never recognized how beautiful Harus Face looks, when the moon shines on it.

Wait, Moon.

"Oh Shit, it´s full moon!" I said, I saw enough Werewolf films to know where this is gonna going.

"So wath?!" Haru asked Dumbfounded.

"I got attacked by an Cat man, at a full moon, and I survived, it just like when a werewolf attacks you, I will become a cat!" I said in horror.

"You have a very bad imagination, not really funny, you know!" Haru said with a dead panned expression, I do know how sick this sounds but hey, it´s not every day, that I get attacked, by an Two tailed Cat, at a full moon, who suddenly becomes a man, you know, so I think a little paranoia is fitting just right.

"I ask myself however what this is!" Haru said as she picked up the bottle, the man and the girl from earlier, this Raver, had given us.

"It´s written salve on it, but is it really salve, that´s the question!" Haru said as she looked suspiciously at the bottle.

"Let´s hope for the best, easy as that!" I siad to her, she looked at me, while I nodded, she sighed, then opened the bottle, and sniffed at it.

"Doesn´t smells too bad, more like a forest actually!" She said and held the bottle to my nose, so I could smell it.

"Smells like Mountain Pine, but a bit different!" I siad, she looked at me and I nodded.

"Wait, yeah mountain pine is in it too, and wait here stands a danger-information: , danger in this salve are also mixed within, Flames of the Living Will of the Nature attribute!" Haru read.

She looked at me but I don´t knew, so I simply nodded, she sighed again, she often does when taking great decisions.

"Alright I will now smear, this salve over your wounds, on your naked chest!" Haru blushed deeply, even if it was night , I could see her dreamy face in the moonlight, is it just me or was she always so beautiful and I just never recognized it until I stood at the verge of the death.

I mean what is with all the years of pointless fighting and arguing.

"I hope it will help you, actually the wounds are pretty deep!" that was an understatement, my two shoulders are being fully pierced through, by the cat-man's claws, it was a wonder that I still was conscious.

"Whoooah!" As soon as the salve touched my wound it began to burn, literally, the salve went up in an emerald green flame, but it neither hurted nor was it in any ways uncomfortable.

"Doesn´t it hurt!" Haru asked.

"Not at all honestly, I never saw such a flame, it is of no attribute I ever known or saw but it was definitely a Dying will flame, or at least something equal!" I said before Haru shouted.

"Gokudera look!" She pointed at my right shoulder, I saw how the flame went inside of the wound and the tissue, muscle tissue and the bones began to heal in a record time.

"It works, it really works, thank god, you are saved!" Haru said as she looked at me with tears in her eyes, I don´t know if it was instinct or simply me being caught in the moment, All I knew that I did it without thinking, in looking at it, I should have kept myself more in check, I mean the girl was practically, heartbroken just two weeks ago, in this two weeks I tried my best to help her getting over it, but mostly failed.

But look at me now, as I siad I didn´t knew what I was thinking but I took her face and kissed her right on the lips.

"You stole my first Kiss!" Haru said with an a little bit reproachful glance, but didn´t she intended to let go of me soon.

"Care to steal it back?" I asked with a cocky grin, making her blushing, she considered to do so, she began to lean in, her eyes closed.

"Haru-chan, where are you!" Suddenly a new Voice sounded, as we jumped and instantly separated again.

"That's my Dad, Hey dad we are here, by the Balance!" Haru shouted.

Suddenly I became very tired, and I felt how my eyes closed.

"I think he fell asleep, or maybe unconscious!" That was all I could hear before it was black.

**In Gokudera´s dream:**

"You bastards, I will kill you, I swear I will kill you!" Suddenly I felt something, I heard pained screams, crying, and before my eyes I saw a beautiful Girl, well beautiful in the eyes of the watcher, she was soaked by the rain, I saw people lying next to her, and man's standing around her, she was little, maybe as old as Reborn now is, only six or so.

I felt the grin of the mans and the Stares, suddenly I saw them before me, I looked down on me to see that I was soaked with blood, I knew that I looked through the eyes of the Girl.

"Don´t say so Harsh words young Lady, we are only here to play!" One of the man´s said before I felt a pain in my side, I was dragged to the said, I saw that one of these assholes had kicked me to the side.

"Is she one of those girls?" Another one said.

"Yes she is the girl with the Flame of nature, a very rare attribute not Dying Will but from the Living Will, a whole new level; I think she is the first one who is still alive, her parents have done a good work on hiding her but in the end we were able to get her, well let´s vanish from here, take her, we have to go!" Another one said.

What do they mean, Flame of nature, never hear of it, wait wasn´t this the thing supposed to be in the salve, was that this emerald flame?

"The Girl stays, but you are going home , or you will regret it!" A familiar voice said, I had hear this voice Earlier that day.

"And who the hell are you now?" the Man from before, the one who kicked me, said.

"Irrelevant, as I said, leave and you will live, stay and fight and you will die!" The man said.

"You think we are losers, which is a mighty mistake of you, get him Guys!" One of them said as he attacked the other man, who simply dodged and knocked his opponent out with one beat.

"I have warned you!" He said as he took of his hat, revealing White Hair, as white as snow, on one side, and black hair, as black as coal, on the other, his eyes were like the ones I saw before, Golden eyes, shiny, dark and ice cold.

"Taste our Flames!" The man's said as they used rings to activate their Dying will flames.

"Pathetic, you should have run away, as long as you still were able to do, now you are dead!" The man said, with a voice which mad my blood freeze, he had a creepy smile on his face, his golden eyes had flames in it, one Black the other White, on the opposite side as the Hair-colour was.

Was it just me or did it slightly became colder as he too activated a flame, it was as nothing I ever saw, the shockwave which came as he activated his flames, shock the skyscrapers next to us, letting them Glass windows shattering to tiny pieces, the man itself stood in a giant rainbow flame, same as the one time as Tsuna shifted in the Ultimate Dying Will right before defeating Bermuda van Veckenstein.

"Get him Guys he´s the one; we have to bring him to Verde!" The man who kicked me, said, wait Verde, does he mean the Acrobaleno, Verde.

"If you manage to capture me!" The man I know as Raver said, as he easily defeated his opponents.

"Forget it, kill him!" The man , who kicked me, shouted as he opened a box weapon.

"Eat this, Pioggia cinghiale Shotaro, marina siluro (Rain boar Shotaro, marine torpedo)!" the man , maybe the boss of the Mafia said, as a boar with Rain flames appeared out of the box.

"As I said, Pathetic, to use boxes to let such beautiful creatures appearing is almost a sin!" Raver said as he freed his arm from his shirt.

"Appear before me, my dear, Acrobaleno Drago, Prisma (Rainbow dragon)!" On his arms ,burning Symbols in Rainbow flames appeared, before a giant Rune Circle appeared behind them, and a Dragon, as transparent as a Rainbow is, appeared.

"Oh god no!" Suddenly the Gang was been pulverised by rainbow flames.

"Thank you my dear Friend!" Raver said as he put his forehead on the Snout of the Dragon, before he disappeared again.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he walked up to me, I was afraid and backed away, I recognized that I pissed myself.

"No fear I won´t harm you!" he said and the intensity of his glance vanished, so also his Killer instinct, all what´s left was worries and a glance of recognizing.

"What´s your name, young Girl?!" The man asked me.

"Number 102!" I siad and I was buff.

"I see, they didn´t gave you a name either, well how shall we call you, ah I know, how about, Florence Laurens, after your Mother´s name!?" he asked me and I was happy, it was the first time, someone called me a real name, I didn´t even questioned from Where he knew my mother´s name.

"Okay!" I said.

"Would you like to come with me, I know a place where you will be save from the outside?" The man asked, and there was something which just let me trust him.

"Okay!" I siad again and together we went away from the crime scene.

What are those pictures, are those memories, dreams, but of who, to whom they belong.

"Hey, are you new here?" A voice woke me.

"Uhmm, whaat!" I asked groggily, I tried to focus on something, but it couldn´t, my eyes and my Head hurted.

"Owww, my head Hurts!" I siad.

"This are the Side effects and withdrawal symptoms, when they don´t pump you full of drugs to control your flame power!" The voice, I recognized a girl, said.

"Which Flame power?" I asked as I tried again and surprisingly it worked.

I saw a girl with colourful hair, like the rainbow force of the man from earlier.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Hi, my name is Raven, Raven Stormhive, you are the new one, not, Florence Laurens was the name, as much as I remember!" The girls said, she was in the same age as I.

"Where exactly am I?" I asked as I looked around.

"You are in the house of Uncle Jubey and aunt Ariella, he brought you her and healed your wounds with this Salve!" Raven said, as she gave me the salve, it was Mountain pines flavour but it seemed to be much more stronger, I remember to have cuts and bruises over my whole body the last night, but now, I couldn´t see one of them.

"Uncle Jubey, Aunt Ariella, who are these people?" I asked.

"That shall be us!" a pair of voices sounded.

I looked to the door to see the man of earlier, but he looked almost totally different from before, he had now Blonde hair, which fell like a curtain over one of his eyes, the Woman next to him, was also a beautiful blonde, she had something warm-hearted at her, I instantly felt safe when I was just looking at her.

Both where in partner look, looking like Cowboys, something very unusual here in Japan.

"Are you alright, does something bothers you, you can talk to me whenever you need to!" Aunt Ariella said as she came walking towards the bed I layed in, she sat herself next to me and I was instantly in her arms crying my eyes out.

I thought about mom and dad, who fought to protect me.

"Mom, Dad!" I whimpered , I felt Aunt Ariella embracing me.

"Ssssh, everything will be alright, they are now in a far better Place!" She said as she pressed me on her chest and cried too.

"We will now leave them alone for a while, come on Raven, get Pia and then we will go to train again okay!" I heard Uncle Jubey saying and I was grateful for his understanding, right now I need a woman to talk to.

"Understood, Pia, Pia where you are, damn, where the hell you think you're hiding again?" Raven shouted as she ran out of the chamber.

"Where exactly am I?" I asked Aunt Ariella.

"You are in Namimori, a bit outside of the town, we wanted to bring the West-American culture also a bit towards Japan so we raised a farm here!" Aunt Ariella said as we stepped outside the entrance door, I saw cows and Horses everywhere, a few pigs and a few sheep stood and played or slept in the grass, it was a beautiful farm, with red sheds and a big orchard in the back.

"On what you can remember?" Aunt Ariella asked me, as we sat us on the patio.

"I still remember that Mom and Dad and I got chased by some mans, then in a side street we sat in the trap, we were before an dead end.

Mom and Dad tried to fight those Men´s but got shot by them, they then wanted to take me away but then a man appeared, a man with a rainbow flame!"

"Must be Raver, the other side of my Fiancé!" Ariella said and I looked at Jubey.

"He has another side?" I asked confused.

"Even three, Junglebeat, Raver and Raksha, but don´t mess your head up because of it, just remember that he will protect us all!" Ariella looked with love at him.

"Honc, honc!" suddenly we heard the hooter of an old Land rover.

"Hey guys!" a woman , also blonde descended out of it.

"Auntie Marta, aunt Sunshine, Uncle Flash!" Raven shouted as she ran towards the man who descended from the drivers place.

"Hey Raven how are you?" the man called Flash put her on his neck and she laughed.

"I´m fine, how are you?" Raven asked.

"As fine as one can be!" The Man said.

"Auntie Marta, Auntie Sunshine!" A Girl with bonbon pink hair ran up to them both, and a Woman with blonde hair and red stripes inside picked her up and made her laugh by tickling her.

"Hey my little girl, how are you?" Aunt Sunshine asked, the girl called Pia.

"I´m fine, did you brought us something?" She asked happily.

"But of course!" the man called Flash said.

"But before let´s get in, it looks like a storm is about to come!" Mr. Flash said.

"Hello you must be new here aren´t you!" Mrs. Sunshine said as she recognized me.

"Umm Hello!" I said shyly, hiding one eye behind my long hair.

"You don´t have to be so shy, dear Florence, Aunt Sunshine is a friendly person too!" Aunt Ariella said

"Hi , I am Sunshine Amarado, but you can call me Aunt Sunshine, this is my Husband, Flash Sentinel!"

"Hi, girl!"

"And this here is Jubey´s sister Marta Artemis!"

"Hi Florence, just call me, Marta, okay, AJ, where is Jubey?" Marta asked Ariella.

"He´s bringing the Animals in the sheds!" She said.

"AJ?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, oh yes, you can´t know that, I am called, Ariella, Johansson, Jubey is my fiancé and Junglebeat is Marta´s Brother, while Raksha is Marta´s Husband as I said it is quite complicated, you also could say that Marta and I sharing Jubey with each other!" Ariella said and I knew that I would not ask more about it.

"Soon we are all together again, alright girls, I will ignite the Fireplace and help Jubey to settle the animals and you set the table, while Aunt Sunshine and Aunt Marta are helping Aunt Ariella to make the food okay, ah and Florence?" Flash asked me.

"Yeah?" I asked shyly.

"We brought clothes of the town for you, they are lying on your bed, please go wash yourself and put some on, only to see if the measurement is good enough okay!" Flash said with a heartfelt smile.

"Okay!" and so I went up to the bedrooms, the evening went on and the days passed, and sooner I knew I was at least a week by Ariella and her friends, Raver went searching my parents, with help of a friend who worked by the Hospital, with his help he cleaned their corpses, put clothes on them , and then we held a Funeral, Ariella and Jubey took the responsibility for me and since that time I lived and grew up on that farm, that soon new girls will come I didn´t knew.

**At Haru´s home:**

**Gokudera´s pov:**

"Ciao-wa!" Suddenly I woke up and before I knew what happened, Reborn Stood right before me.

"Uwwwaaaah!" I screamed as I almost fell out of the bed.

"What the heck, what was that for Reborn!" I shouted, but shut my mouth instantly, as I recognized that Haru slept in a chair right next to my Bed.

"She didn´t leaved your side for a second since you were brought in here by her father, she contacted us right after the Doc checked you up, she gave Tsuna the letter, seems like we have much things to do again!" Reborn said as he vanished out of the room, in his typical manner, with a paraglide out of the window.

I looked at the sleeping Girl in the big rustically armchair, she hugged herself, seems that she was cold, I put a cover from the shelf over her to keep her warm, I looked around, it was a quite luxurious room, not at all like a normal usual Hospital room.

"Gokudera!" A groggy voice said.

I turned around to see Haru standing up, but forgetting that she sits fully in the Chair, I rushed to her side before she could hit the Floor.

"Careful, Haru!" I said to her, as I placed her back in the chair.

"Sorry about that, guess I am even clumsier, when I am just about to wake up!" Haru said.

"Guess so!" I siad grinning, as I helped her to stand up.

"Meanie!" She stuck her tongue out in a joking manner.

"Seems like your wounds, have fully healed!" She asked as she looked under the bandages but began blushing right away.

"Yeah seems healed!" She said as she stepped back, blushing deep red.

"Are you hungry, I will cook you something?" Haru asked and I was confused.

"What about the Hospital food, and where do you going to cook something anyways!" I asked dumbfounded.

"Silly, you aren´t in a Hospital!" She said, as I followed her, as I thought, the other chamber had nothing of an Hospital.

"Where am I then?" I asked.

"At my Home, Reborn thought that you better stay near to anyone, before they will attack you in the Hospital, unfortunately does the Mafia knows you address, they broke into your apartment and brought chaos over it, fortunately didn´t they manage to get your Box-weapons and Uri, in the end we decided that the last place they would search for, is at my place, and since mom was a medic , we have still the needed machines!" Haru explained.

"How long have I been out!"

"Two days, Tsuna and the other wanted to wait until you wake up, before they would come and discuss what to do, shall I call them over?" She asked.

"You don´t need to rush things, call them when you are comfortable with it!" I said to her.

"Haru, I am going now okay, stay safe, oh and Gokudera-san, if something happens to my daughter, I will make you responsible for it, got it!" Mr. Miura said as he went out of the door.

"Your father is going away?" I asked her.

"Yeah, he´s a Math Professor at the University for the higher classes, and my Mother was a medic at the local hospital!" Haru explained.

"Was?" I asked and she nodded, I saw sorrow in her eyes, I felt instantly like a major idiot for bringing it up

"I see, whoa, wait that means, we are all alone in here, right now!" I gulped, I never was at a girls home, especially not alone.

"Is that a problem for you!?" Haru asked sadly.

"As long as it is none for you, I have nothing against, I just, never have been at a Girls house, less alone with one!" I admit.

"No problem, just think of it as if you were at Tsuna´s Home!" She said to me.

"I will try, so when do they want us to come over?" I asked.

"They are coming to us, I didn´t knew how your condition would be as you wake up, so they are coming at the evening, but Reborn thought, we could call them whenever we want, shall I?" She asked again, but I shook my head in no.

"That can wait for an Hour or two, how is your condition, Reborn said you haven´t leaved the chair for two days!" I asked her.

"I am alright, I just couldn´t bring myself to leave your side, you stayed and protected me even at the verge of death, the least I could do was watching over you while you were in coma!" Haru said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Wait Coma,…, I was in Coma!" I asked shocked, as she nodded.

"I didn´t know if the salve was poison and hurt you even more, I couldn´t other than staying at your side, I had to, you got hurt because you protected me, because I was so stupid and had to be at the park at night instead of staying at home, if only I hadn´t been at the park….!"

"..Then I would never had known about how you feel and how you tried to cope with the whole situation, I was glad you were save, as long as I could have protected you it was worth every pain!" I said as I meant it, I saw how Haru Blushed deep red, with tears in her eyes , I took her in my arms.

"Don´t say so stupid things, this don´t suit you Gokudera!" She said embarrassed before walking awkwardly in the Kitchen.

"Shoot, I have to buy some Food, dad again forgot to fill up the Fridge!" I heard her saying.

"Gokudera, I am just around the corner in the combini, I have to buy some food for this evening!" Faster Than I could answer she was out of the door, I sighed.

"And what now, what shall I do now?"

"Aaaaaaaaahhhh!" suddenly I heard a scream from outside, I knew it was Haru.

"Haru what the,… Oh no!" Right before my eyes, I saw Haru being dragged into an Van by some masked mans.

"Gokudera, Help, puaah, Help me, Goku!" She screamed, with teary eyes, as she was pushed with a sack over her head in the Van.

"HARU, dammit, give her back!" I siad as I attack one of those freaks with my mini-bombs, I managed to hit him straight in the face, I ran towards the Van, who accelerate, I tried to catch it, but it was too fast,

"Forget it, you not going away!" I shouted as I used my Tracker bomb, a mobile tracking device, whose sender get brought on the vehicle, the receiver is in my bike.

"Thank you Spanner and Gianni!" I said as I opened one of my new Box weapons, letting out my Roadkill-cycle, or better said my Dying-will-flame driven Motorcycle.

"IF YOU DARE; EVEN TO BEND HARU JUST A HAIR, I'LL KILL YOU!" I shouted as I drove with High speed over the streets, fortunately did I had enough time in the Future to tame this machine even by high-speed, all what bothered me was the oncoming traffic.

I better contact Tsuna and the others.

"Guys we have problems, Haru has been Kidnapped!" I said as soon as the phone got answered.

"I know, hehehe, I was the one who ordered it, I wanted to see if you are strong enough to save your girl, Hayato Gokudera!" An well-known voice told me, it was this Shorao Cat man.

"How did you manage to get Tsuna´s phone!" I shouted in the Headset of my Helmet.

"Irrelevant, you better hurry or else your friend will not be able to survive this race!" the voice said before the call was ended.

"Fuck, I'm coming Haru, please hold on!" I said to no one in particular.

The Van drove through the oncoming traffic like a pro, I had all hands full with not losing the Van, and dodging the oncoming Cars.

"Dammit, you think you can get away with this!" I shouted as the Van drifted around a corner into another street, It drove with High-speed over the Highway.

"I will get you!" I shouted as the Car turned and drove into an Parking-house.

I was stopped by the barrier, which I simply blew away, the Van drove high up on the highest level.

The Van stopped and the man went out and rushed to the elevator, they drove down before I could catch up, I ran after them Downstairs, so deep until it seemed that we were deep under the town, then I had to pass an endless corridor, before I end by a new stair this time it went upwards, far upwards, until I came to an end, it felt like after hours, there was a big Rolling gate , looking like a Warehouse gate.

"WHERE IS HARU!" I shouted as I entered this strange building, it was a giant hall, so far I could make out, it was almost completely dark in here.

"You actually came, Hayato Gokudera, I though you might had gone lost!" A new unknown voice said to me.

"Welcome in the Storm-Battle Arena, we are here to test you, to see if you are strong enough for the battle, and strong enough to save your girl.

Suddenly a light Cone was set alit, and in a Giant throne, a Girl with rainbow coloured hair sat inside.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked but I had an idea who it was.

"Raven Stormhive, Sinfonia Famiglia, Hurricane Guardian of the First generation!" the Girl said, it was indeed the Raven of my Coma Dream, but she seemed far older, how many time passed from when I saw her in my dream.

"You don't seem too surprised, I guess Florence´s present shall have showed you, who I am, and who we were, not?" Raven asked.

"Yeah to heal the wounds faster than anything, that is the First of the Six Medallions, the Bottle of Care, the salve of Kindness with the Living Will, the eternal Flame of Nature!"

"Irrelevant, I will get Haru and if it is the last thing I do!" I said with Determination.

"This amuses me, the last one who tried to challenge me to a duel lies now at the ground of the ocean, like a real Mafiosi victim, but it would wonder me if you manage to get her, you would say that it is impossible for you to fail, not, but I can tell it will not getting all too easy for you!" Suddenly a second Light cone was set alight showing me Haru being tied to Metallic Chains on her arms, high in the Air, she had tears in her eyes, and God alone knows how much this had to hurt.

"HARUUU!" I shouted, she looked at me and struggled against the chains, making her wincing in pain, she cried more.

"Let her down you wore!" I shouted to Raven.

"If you ask me so, why not!" Suddenly Haru began to fall.

"HARUUUUU!" I screamed, before she was stopped in mid-air, almost ripping her hands of, due to the chains.

"So shall we try it again, how did you call me?" Raven asked.

"Please, let her down, Raven-san!" I asked, bowing before her, with so much of wrath in my heart.

"Well why not instantly like this, anyways, let´s make a deal, I will let your little Girlfriend down, if you beat my younger me in a Fight!" Raven Said.

"your younger you?" I asked Confused.

"Well hello there!" Suddenly a voice said from behind me, as I looked behind I saw the same girl I saw in my Coma dream.

"What the heck are you doing on my back!" I asked as I tried to get her down.

"Why not, hey, let´s play, Old me told me that I can have my fun with you!" the little Raven said, as she jumped from my back, vanished and appeared back on the opposite side of the warehouse.

"How did you…?" I asked as my eyes bulged almost out.

"Surprised, well that is my secret, my special technic number one!" Raven said as she was back next to me.

"So how does your Game looks like, shall I beat this little version of you up or what!" I asked the old Raven.

"Well if you manage to do so, though I bet you won´t even be able to hit her once, but to give you a little Handicap, since you are bigger and older and meaner than her!" She snipped with her finger and suddenly I hear rustling everywhere, as suddenly the whole hall has been set alight, we were in kind of an arena, and Under Haru stood a giant Glass cube with a blubbering and stinky liquid inside.

Haru chains had been slowly being lifted a bit higher, to the original height she had been before she fell.

The rustling came from Wind turbines, from the same type as the Cervello used in the fight against Bephelgor from the Varia.

"What´s that supposed to mean?" I asked old Raven as I pointed towards the cube.

"Is this what I think it is?" I asked her angrily.

"If you mean, hydrochloric acid, then yeah, you are right!" She said in an amused tone.

"Well then, I will explain the rules of this fight, we fight in the K.O. system, if one of you get´s down without chance to stand up for 18 seconds, then the fight is over and the winner is able to leave the hall unharmed!" Raven said.

"However do we have a little time limit, the fight has to end in the next 30 minutes or else the whole Warehouse we are in, will be blown up to hell, further more will the little Bunny here being let down, closer to the cube with every passing minute, so when the 30 minutes are over, she will completely being set in the cube, well if she survives that long, of course!" Raven said.

"You sick bastard, let her go, she has nothing to do with this, she isn´t even in the Mafia, why did you use her for your sick games!" I screamed, but she only laughed.

"We have an eye on you, since you came back from the Future, you and your Famiglia is one of the strongest and cruellest Mafia Family, and everyone who has something to do with the Mafia is our enemy, we want to test if the new generation of the Vongola Famiglia, will hold on this bloody tradition or not, if yes you will be restless erased, same as all of the Mafia Families in the world, if not, well maybe you have luck and you may Live, but who knows.

"Well then , let´s start this fight, it´s for your own good!" Raven said, as suddenly a timer appeared over the Arena.

"Alright, ready, set, Fight!" She shouted and suddenly I saw something before me, it was fast and faster than I knew I had a foot in my face.

"First Hit, are you really that lame!" The young Raven mocked me.

"C´mon, you don´t have the whole day to kidding around don´t you!" She said as she again vanished, I looked around me, only to hear a whoosh over me; I looked up only to be greeted by a new facefoot.

"C´mon, and you will be that great `Hurricane Bomb Gokudera´, you are more the `Lame ass gentle breeze Stupidera´!" The Little Raven made fun of me.

"Dammit, why can´t I get her?" I shouted.

"Because, I am too fast for you!" She suddenly whispered in my ear, I turned and she was vanished.

"Excuse me, wtf are you doing, looking in the wrong direction!" She asked me with an innocent mine.

"Dammit!" I shouted as I opened my Vongola Box.

"Come Uri, hey, hey, stop clawing me!" I shouted as Uri sprang in my face.

"Pathetic, you need a Box do let your Kitten appear!" Lil´ Raven again mocked me.

"I will show you, what real power is!" She said as she freed an arm, same as the Raver in my Dream.

"Appear before me, Unchain yourself from all boundaries, Bethor!" She shouted as suddenly symbols appeared on her arm, the Rune Circle behind her was Blue, and out of it Came a big Hurricane.

"RAAAAAAAAWWWWWWW!" A mighty roar was to hear as out of the Hurricane, a giant Bird appeared.

"Look good Gokudera, this is my beloved Bethor, an Prehistorically Bird, he´s my Uragano Uccello Bethor ( Hurricane bird Bethor)!" Raven said to the monster which appeared behind her.

"What in the motherfucking world is this?" I siad forgetting every good language, I ever got teached so far.

"It´s your end, Bethor, attack with sinister wing beat!" Raven said with a creepy smile, I dodged the attacks of the bird, and began to shoot my dynamite on it.

Though it had no use, and so i used my Skull-Fire Arm-Canon, which seemed to have a bit of an effect.

"Hah , I knew it wouldn´t be able to dodge this blow!" I said with a grin.

"Only luck, Bethor, Shadow Hurricane!" Raven said before her Bethor attacked again with a strong Storm.

"Dammit, I have to end this fight soon, 10 minutes are already past, and Haru is dangerously near the Cube!" I mumble to myself, while trying to Dodge Bethors Attacks and Ravens Kicks.

"Uri Cambio Forma!" I shouted and she listened to me, as she transformed into my best and most beloved Weapon.

"G´s Archery!" I said as I held the bow and loaded three Storm-flame arrows.

"Fire!" I shouted as I fired at the Giant bird, it had an effect as the Bird screamed, while Raven grumbled.

"Bethor, Cambio Forma, please!" she shouted and Bethor nodded.

Raven being engulfed in a Dark blue hurricane then seemed to vanish and something far stronger came back out.

"Uragano Fiamma armatura del drago( Hurricane Flame Dragon Armor)!" Raven said as she came back out of the Hurricane, she now weared an armor made of Scaled Skin, giant Claws on her hands, and she had now an Dragon-tail.

"You have messed the last time with someone!" Raven shouted.

"Dammit she´s strong!" I screamed as I got punched back by her tail, she then attacked with her claws, I tried to shoot her with G´s Archery, but she dodged the attack, suddenly she stopped and grinned, making me confuse, I heard something rustling behind, I looked to see one of those storm turbines kicking in action.

"Shit, not now!" I shouted as I was violently pushed forward, right into Ravens waiting claws, I knew it could be dangerous for my life, but I had to save Haru, I used my short time bomb, to blow me out of the line of fire.

My condition was worse than worse, the attacks from earlier, were too strong, my bones hurted like hell, I was on one ear deaf by now, and my back was burnt.

"Dammit, I can´t anymore, but I have to go on, I have to fight to save Haru.

"Gokudera, please forget me, and run, run for your life!" Haru, somehow freed from her toggle, tried to make me go.

"No I will fight, I have to save you!" I said.

"But you are at your last, please don´t push yourself, your wounds might open up again, you have to go, I want you to live!" Haru said to me, but I couldn´t hear her words, I knew she was crying.

"How can you be so selfish, don´t you think I want you to be save for nothing, I want to understand why we have this bond, why I feel so much for you, and why you are the one I want to protect the most, even more than I want to protect the tenth!" I shouted now more angry.

"I am not worth, leave , please , you have to, she will kill you for sure!" Haru tried to convince me, but how would I ever be able to leave her behind, no in these last two days she was always on my side, she watched over me as I laid in the Coma, she helped me when I was half death, she worried about me and she cried about me, how could I throw this away and run away instead of Helping her.

"I can´t, I have to save you!" I shouted, before I got a kick in the stomach.

"Please, the time is soon over you have to vanish , or else you will die!" Haru shouted.

"I CAN´T, HOW SHOULD I DO THIS ; HOW WOULD I EVER BE ABLE TO LEAVE YOU BEHIND; I CAN´T LEAVE YOU BEHIND; I WON´T LEAVE YOU BEHIND; EVEN IF IT COSTS MY LIFE!" I shouted up to her, she was crying, she looked hurt, and her hands were bleeding, the look in her eyes spoke of unbearable sorrow.

"why, why can´t you, why wouldn´t you, you have to live, I want you to live, you must live, for Tsuna, YOU HAVE TO LIVE FOR EVERYONE; SO LEAVE; SAVE YOUR SOUL AND LEAVE!"

"I CAN´T; I WON´T LET YOU HERE!"

"WHY NOT?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU HARU; I ALWAYS HAVE; I JUST HAD TO MAKE IT CLEAR TO MYSELF; AND IT LASTED SO LONG UNTIL I WAS AT THE VERGE OF DEATH; BEFORE I FINALY UNDERSTOOD; YOU ARE THE ONE WHO BROUGHT A LAUGH OVER MY FACE; YOU WERE THE ONE WHO ALWAYS CARED ABOUT ME; AND TREAT ME ALWAYS THE SAME WAY; NO MATTER HOW CRUEL I WAS TO YOU; YOU ARE THE GIRL I LOVE; YOU ARE MY SUN; MY HEAVEN; MY QUEEN FOREVER!"I shouted to her and I saw how she began to cry even more.

"You stupid, stupid, stupid, strong, cute Stupidera, how can you say something like this in this situation!" Haru said and the time raced against me.

"I love you too Gokudera, I always enjoyed our fights, I never had friends before I met you and Tsuna, Tsuna saved me but after that it was always you who cheered me up, argued with me, protected me, I always thought it was Tsuna but it was you, whenever I came to see him, I actually always went to see you, arguing with you told me that I still was there, that I wasn´t forgotten, that there was a place I had friends, you are the best ever happened to me, whenever I tried to outsmart you, I always hoped you would say something better so I could keep on talking to you, even when it were arguing, it was better than never hearing your voice!" Haru said just moments before one of her foot reached the Acid.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

"HHHHAAAAAARRRRUUUU!" I screamed, I hear laughing from up the tribune.

"Stop laughing you fucking Bitch!" I shouted before I got a kick so powerful that it threw me backwards right into the wall.

"By screaming at her, you are screaming at me too, Asshole!" Little Raven said.

I could hear Harus pained scream as her second foot reached the acid, I had no force anymore, I fell to the ground , weak and beaten, but I didn´t wanted to give up.

"I have to save her, it´s still not too late!" I said to myself through clenched teeth's .

"Forget it, you will never get to her in time, say goodbye to her!" Raven shouted as she let the chains falling, I saw how Haru fell in Slow-motion into the Cube full of acid, I couldn´t hear last words but I read her lips.

"I´m so sorry Gokudera, but remember , I love you!"

"HAAAAAAARRRRRRRRUUUUUUUU!"The scream seemed to come from deep within my heart.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I suddenly felt such a wave of power from my inside, the only thought in my Head was to save Haru, nothing more and nothing less.

"HHHAAAARRRRRUUU!" I shouted as I held my arm up, suddenly G´s Archery began to melt and it changed its form. It became the form of a Gatling gun, while my other arm stucked into a machine, remembering me of an Artillery, I felt a weight on my shoulders, and I saw that an completely new Armor created itself around me, with lasers and rocket launchers.

"Guardiano di Tempesta macchina da guerra (Stormguardian war-machinery)!"

I knew instantly what to do.

"Storm flame Artillery!" I shouted as I shot a blast of storm flames right into the Cube, which burst open.

Inside of a Sea of glass shards and acid, laid Haru, pretty unharmed, beside of the Chain-marks and a few other bruises and cuts, however was she only half conscious , how was that possible.

"HARU!" I screamed as I ran towards her, I held her up in my arm-guns who transformed back to human arms and hands.

"Gokudera, you stupid Boy, why didn´t you leaved, they will kill you!" She said weakly before falling unconscious, her hand fell from my cheek to the ground.

"How would I be able to do that…, I love you Haru, you are worth dying for, and I would freely doing it, when I can save your life with it?" I said holding her on my chest, ignoring the pain of the acid and my broken bones.

"Clap, clap, clap!" suddenly someone applaud behind us.

"That was a gorgeous show!" The Voice of Raver said.

"You, didn´t you said that no one will Attack us anymore!" I pointed at him, while he grinned and began to laugh.

"Hahahahaha, oh you are so funny, I told you I will make sure no one attacks YOU, Hayato Gokudera, I never said something about kidnapping your Girlfriend, when you come and attack our base, it´s only logical that we defend it, don´t you think so too!" He said with an evil grin and we could feel how the Killer instinct kicked back in, I backed away, I honestly never felt such a strong hatred.

"You Bastard!" I shouted at him, which gave me a creepy grin by him.

"Language young man, Language, be careful how you talk to elder people, it might save your life someday!" Raver said with an toothy grin.

"Dammit, what now?" I thought to myself before… .

"Alright Give up, we got you!" suddenly I heard Tsuna´s Voice, before he appeared in Hyper dying will mode, behind him Yamamoto, Lambo (10 years), Chrome and Mukuro, Ryohei, Kyoko, Basil and even Hibari appeared.

Tsuna charged instantly to Raver and Raven who simply dodged the attack by teleporting to the end of the warehouse.

"Tenth…, I mean Tsuna, thank God we are safe!" I said and I looked at Haru.

"Oh shoot, Haru, Haru are you alright!" I shouted, she still was unconscious, the wounds she got were pretty bad, her foot was completely burned, so her face and her Hair, her hands were purple-bluish from the lack of blood-circulation, but there was nothing Doc. Shamal won´t fix again, but then again how was it possible that she was still alive, I mean she fell in a cube of Acid.

"How did you do that, why didn´t Haru has been totally hurt when she fell in the cube, but was hurt when just her foot touched it?!" I asked him, not that I wanted her to be hurt but I was curious.

"Easy, the acid is an normal mixture, it only do not reacts on Storm-flames covered things, since flames of decomposition cannot be decomposed, so as her foot touched the acid, Raven broke the Storm-flame impulse through her body to her foot, making it available to get hurt by the acid!"

"And why didn´t it hurt her, when I shot my Storm-flame right into the Cube!" I asked dumbfounded.

"Because it wasn´t an ordinary Storm-flame, but a so called Flame of Rage, a flame which can only harm to what the rage is directed!" Raver said.

"I don´t understand a word you are saying, but you attacked my friends and hurted Haru, you shall burn by my X Burner!" Tsuna shouted.

"Operation X!" And so Tsuna started his attack.

"Dammit, we have to get out of here guys until it all get´s destroyed, the threated to Blow up the house within 30 minutes, its lasting us exactly 5 minutes!" I shouted as I remembered, I picked Haru up, bridal style of course, holding her near to my heart, and began to run.

"Tsuna come on, we have to get out of here!" I shouted at him but he was still inside.

"Dammit, I have to help him!" I mumbled, I looked around, I sighed.

"Yoh baseball freak come here!" I shouted at Yamamoto.

"What!" He asked with his usual cheerfulness.

"Take her, don´t let her fall or get hurt, if even just an Hair is bend, I will Hunt you down and drown you into the Namimori lake, got it!" I said as I rushed back into the Warehouse, Tsuna was determined to defeat the attackers, but the Warehouse would be blown up in less than 2 Minutes.

"Dammit, Tsuna stop it, we have to get out of here!" I shouted.

"Not before they paid for what they did to you and Haru!" Tsuna grumbled.

"Dammit, Tsuna, we got no time for this, the Warehouse can explode every second!" I shouted bringing him to reason.

"It´s your lucky day!" He said as we rushed out of the Warehouse.

As soon as we were out the House exploded by mighty Storm-flames.

"Woah dammit!" I siad as I got blown away by the shockwave, and landed right to Yamamoto´s feet.

"Thanks for bowing in front of me, Gokudera!" he said Jokingly.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, how is Haru?" I asked him , making them look in surprise.

"What!?" I asked them.

"Seems like my little Brother finally found the love, took you long enough!" Bianchi said as she appeared with Reborn.

"Yoh Gokudera!"Reborn said, pointing with a Gun at him.

"See yah!" And so he shot right into my head, but I felt nothing, not the cold gripping hands of the death, or the burning chains of hell, I just felt the same force I felt , as I wrecked the acid Cube.

"REBORN; MY WILL IS TO BRING HARU TO DOC. SHAMAL; AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!" I suddenly had this one thought , who clouded my mind.

And suddenly I ran, that was all I felt, I ran faster than I ever did, I don´t know where exactly I was but I knew I had to be near the Namimori Industrial zone.

I cared a shit for the people I met or about my appearance at all.

All I had to do was to leave and to run towards doc. Shamal.

It didn't last long, until I was at his porch.

"Shamal open the door!" I shouted, while I hammered with my foot at his door.

"Jeez, alright, alright, don´t break the door!" I heard his voice from the inside, suddenly I felt myself more weaker before I broke down, right before the door opened.

"Huh, oh well this is something!" he said as he looked down at me.

"please, please, I beg you , SAVE HARU!" I shouted looking with teary eyes at him.

"Oh gosh!" Shamal gulped, and I knew what he was to say.

"Save it Shamal, we got other problems!" I shouted at him.

"I see, come on in!" Shamal said, before he closed the door behind me.

"Lay her down on the operation table, I will take a look and think about what I can do for her!"

"I beg you Haru , get well soon and wake up, please I beg you!" I begged to her, tears streaming from my eyes, I held her hand as her breath went shallow.

"HARU!"

**Haru´s Dream, Haru´s pov:**

"It´s so dark in here, why can´t I hear or see anything, where am I?" I thought as I felt myself floating somewhere.

"Uhuhuuhu!" Suddenly I heard a little girl crying, and light began to shine.

I found myself in an dark lit room with bars as windows and a metallic door with an small opening, I felt as I was in a prison cell, I felt that I trembled, even though I was here I knew that it wasn´t my corpse, I lived in , nor were it my eyes I saw my surroundings through.

"Bring me Number 105!" I heard an voice saying, as I saw men in white clothes, stepping before the cell I was in.

They opened the door and gestured me to come, I trembled in fear, I knew , when I went with them it would hurt badly, so I tried to make me as little as possible.

"We know you are in here, is no use to play hide and seek with us, we will find you anyway, so be a good girl and come with us!" The men said, before they used flames, same as Gokudera does, Red Storm-flames.

"Aaaaaahhh!" Suddenly I felt a sudden pain in my legs.

"There she is!" one of them said. And before I know I got picked up from the floor by my hair.

"Come with me you little fucker!" And so I was dragged by hair in a strange Laboratory.

"Ah there she is, fine, fine, we may begin!" I saw a man who looked like an older version of that one baby from the future, the friend of Reborn, or well, supposed to be friend.

I was strapped to a chair, same as a dentist chair.

"How is the well-being of our young Lady today!" the Professor said before he laughed,

"Alright, everyone in position, we start storm test number 1012!" The Professor said.

"Alright Professor Verde, all systems are fully loaded!" One of the other Professors said, I looked full of fear inside the ice cold eyes of Professor Verde, the soon to be Acrobaleno.

"Go!" He said with an evil grin, and in the next minute I felt a pain I never felt in my entire life before, even thought it was the 1012 test of this kind, it hurted every time, it felt as if the wind they blow on me tries to strip the skin of my body, I don´t know how it is possible that I didn´t already died, maybe it was the liquid they spray into my veins before the test, giving me not only headaches but also a numbness of all my body, I can´t try to fight, it´s hard to breath, and all I can do is crying, until they are done.

"Stop, this is enough, seems like there is no help, she won´t learn, tomorrow you will liquidate her got it, and don´t you dare to let one more experiment running away, same as you did with the last one!" Verde said, as I got strapped off the chair, the female professor which took me of , took me bridal style and went with me through the corridor of the different cells, I could hear painful or fearful moaning, cries and screams of the other experiment-patients.

"Eat up, it will be your last meal!" the Professor said.

They closed the door and I was left alone with myself, I laid myself on the single matrasses in the cell, I laid there, knees on my body, I whimpered, as I looked at the locket I held in my hand.

"hey Raven, where do you want to go for holydays?" I still heard my Mother's voice, as I looked at the rainbow haired women on the photo.

"Really, I can choose?" I asked them.

"But of course, it´s your birthday, honey!" my dad said.

"Can Jaden come too?" I asked them.

"Sure when his parents accept , he can come along!" Mom said.

"Then we go to Italy, at the Beach!" I siad, I laughed, it was the last time, I could laugh so full of heart with my family, I stroke me finger over the picture of my Mom and my Dad, at the beach five years ago.

"Hey Jaden, when we are adults, would you like to marry me?" I asked the completely dumbfounded Jaden, my best friend in the world.

"Of course, you need me Rave; I will always protect you from everyone!" Jaden said with sudden determination, as I saw him the last time alive.

"They took me everything, my Mom, my Dad, My Friend, my Future and my Freedom!" I whispered softly , tears still streaming down my bruised cheek, I held on the locket like on my life.

"Twirp!" Suddenly I heard a noise, like the tweet of a bird, I looked up upon the bars, which used to be the only oxygen supply, to see a bright, fire-red Bird sitting upon it.

"Hey Aiden, how are you!" I asked him, the bird seemed to have found a like into me, since he came here every day , trying to cheer me up, it was an odd kind of love, I loved the bird for the Memory of the feeling of being a piece of the free world outside, and the bird loved me for the shelter and the food I gave him on rainy days, to feed his own little family.

"Twirp!" He flew over to me, and hopped towards my face, I looked in his little eyes and he looked back, it was an understanding which I could not explain, it was as if Aiden talked to me.

"They did it again, but they finally finished the experiment, tomorrow all the pain will have an end, and the great wide universe will have me back, maybe one day my soul will be reborn as an Bird like you, so I finally can fly in freedom and have a free living family!" I said to him, I was a bit jealous about him, but he was a bird, he can´t anything for my Situation.

I closed my eyes to finally sleep, I hadn´t ate or drank for three days and I was Hungry, but I refused to ate something, they always mixed drugs under the food.

"Baaam!" I awoke after I heard a loud bang from down the corridor, groggily I stood up, I heard screams and running people everywhere.

"Quick get out of here!" I heard as one of the other children ran past my door, which surprisingly was open.

I stood up and looked at my bed, and then I saw the Horror.

"AIDEN!" I shouted as I saw the bird lying on my bed, it was useless to say that he was dead, I could see green sauce on his beak, seems that the food was poisoned.

"No, oh no, please not!" I whimpered, as I held him in my hand, it was only a bird, but for he was as precious as Jaden, Mom and Dad.

"Now they took me my last friend!" I whimpered I was angry, angrier than I ever was before; I wanted to bring them pain, the same pain as I felt the last five years.

"Do you seek for revenge on them!" A voice said, I looked behind to see an unknown man standing in my room, I didn´t heard him entering, nor did I felt his presence which I normally do when I got looked at.

I backed away, as he came closer.

"Raven Stormhive, I have something and someone here who wants to meet you!" The man said, and he held up an little chest, he kneeled down like on a marriage proposing.

"Raven Stormhive, are you ready to give those pain who gave you pain and took you everything?" The man asked as he opened the Chest, inside laid a knife.

"I know a room where they are, captured and drugged, it would be easy to slice them throats now!" The man said.

I knew it was false but I took the knife.

"Show me the way!" I didn´t know why I believed him but I felt that I could trust him, and my sense didn´t fooled me, the room he brought me in was another laboratory, everywhere professors and soldiers laid or sat, fully drugged and feeling numb as they did so often with us, only Professor Verde was nowhere to find.

"It´s your choice with whom you will begin!" the man said , I stared at them and I knew they had no idea to what I felt myself, being able to do, but I began to tremble, I wanted to get my revenge, I wanted to kill but I couldn´t, I felt how tears streamed over my cheeks, I remembered everything, the day they killed my parents and Jaden, the day they made the first experiment and the day I loosed the only human friend I had in here, Maya.

I wanted to make an end of their lives, but I couldn´t, I knew if I cross that line I will become just like them, and in the end I would be the exact same as them.

"I can´t, I cannot end a humans life, I am not them, I can´t play with humans and kill my feelings, I can´t be that ice cold!" I said to myself, as I let the knife fall.

"That was a wise choice, dear Raven, please accept this as yours!" The man said as he kneeled before me again, opening another Chest.

In the chest laid a ring and a black egg.

"I will show you now, what those people have searched for the entire time!" The man said as he gave me the ring, I put it on my hand, only for it to burst inside a dark blue flame.

"Whaaa!" I shouted but he held me as I was about to fall.

"Careful Raven, this is the flame of the eternal storm, and this is the Hurricane ring, one of the 13 Gaea rings, you have to wear it from now on, it will protect you, now take the egg and imagine the blue Flame to appear around the egg.

The man said.

I did as told, as I imagined the flame to appear and the egg was engulfed in dark blue fire.

Until I heard a crack.

"Okay enough!" The man said and I imagined the fire to stop and to be blown away.

Out of the black egg, a little bird emerged, it had two black horns to both sides, was Black and red and looked weird to be a bird, but after all a black egg was weird.

"This is Bethor, a Hurricane Bird, this is from now on your partner, and this is the bond you share!" The man said as strange symbol appeared on my arm.

"As long as you live, Bethor will live too, and as long as Bethor Lives you will survive every attack or harm. Originally Bethor lives within an different world, but if you ask him to appear he will, as long as he is in the other world , nothing can harm you enough to kill you!" The man said.

"Bethor is as immortal as I am!" The man said as he used a Rainbow-flame to let a giant transparent, rainbow colour Dragon appear.

"This is Prisma, my partner, and same as your Bethor, is she immortal as long as I live!" The man said before erasing the professors with a Rainbow-flame of his Dragon.

"My Name is Raver but you also can call me Jubey, would you like to come with me Raven, I have someone else waiting for you!" Raver said, I nodded, I wanted to leave this location.

"Wait before we go I have to do something, can you give me the chest?" I asked and he nodded as he gave me the chest.

I rushed back into my cell and took Aiden in my hand.

"Goodbye Aiden, you were the best friend in the whole world!" I siad as I put him in the chest with all his feathers but one.

"This will always remind me on you, same as this locket reminds me on who else I have lost forever!" I siad as I heard a step behind me.

"Give me the Feather Raven!" Raver said.

"What are you going to do with it?" I asked.

"Be patient!" Raver said as his hand began to shimmer in a rainbow.

"Here!" He said as he gave me the Feather back, which now laid inside of an Diamond-pendant, with a flame around.

"Put your flames inside!" Raver ordered me and I did as told, I saw how the flames flew around the Feather without harming it.

"The feather is now safe for all eternity!" He siad as suddenly the flame became an other colour, as red as the Feather.

"What happened?" I asked Raver.

"The feelings you had for Aiden turned the Flame inside towards it´s opposite, instead of an Destructive power , as a Hurricane, the Flame became warm, full of feeling and of secureness, just like the love!" He siad.

"The flame of Love over the Fire-red feather which symbolized the Loyality to a friend!" I said, it was now, with the fire, the Phoenix Feather of Loyality.

"And now Let´s go!" Raver said, and suddenly everything went black.

The next thing I can remember was a shiny bright Sun.

"Ah good to be back, and that in many ways!" Raver said, I looked a him and I found him to suddenly look totally different.

"Eh?" I asked dumbfounded pointing at him.

"Oh sorry, it´s me Jubey, Jubey Hashimoto, what you have seen was my other side, Raver, this is my natural all-day Look, and as you can see, are we here somewhere else, I beamed us from Italy to Japan, better said to Namimori, a bit outside of the Town!" Jubey said and beside of the eyes, were nothing which reminded me on the dark person known as Raver; it was hard to think that this cheerful man was one and the same who helped me, to get out of this cage.

"Jubey!" We heard a voice and we saw a women running up to us.

"Where have you been and…, oh, is she what I think she is?" The Women asked, looking at me with a shocked face, as Jubey nodded.

"Oh my, you poor one, come here Aunt Ariella will bring you inside, make you something to eat and prepare a bath for you, Jubey can you go and find Pia, we will eat soon, ah and Flash needs help by the Sheep, okay!" Miss Ariella said.

"Sure thing AJ, I will search her and tell her to help Raven a bit out!" Jubey said, as he was about to go, I held him back by clinging to his jeans.

"Oh my, hmm, Ariella would you mind if I take Raven with me to find Pia before she comes to bath?" Jubey asked Ariella.

"No, please take her with you, I will already prepare her room!" Aunt Ariella said.

"Have no fear, I swear that nothing will harm you anymore dear Raven, you are safe on this farm!" Aunt Ariella said as she hugged me and I felt warmth and a gentleness I never felt before, only when my mother held me in her arms, I began to cry in her arms.

"Oh my, oh my, you poor one, why do they always have to hurt such beautiful and innocent girls!" aunt Ariella began to cry too, I looked though confused.

"Ariella is able to feel the pain and the sorrow, as same as the happiness and the love of other People, it's a gift she got when Applejack first began to exist within her same as Junglebeat exist within me!" Jubey said and I looked confused.

"You don´t have to understand this now, someday you will for sure, but for now I think it´s better for you to go with Ariella, she will help you to take a bath and to dress and she will show you your room, would that be okay for you?" Jubey asked and I nodded, whipping the tears away.

"Okay I….!"

"Oyo Jubey, c´mon I could use some help here!" A Man with blue hair and an nice look shouted from a barn, where we could hear sheep bleat, next to him stood a girl with bonbon-pink hair, as she recognized me she went towards us.

"Uncle Jubey, Aunt Ariella, Uncle Flash showed me how to shearing a sheep!" The Girl said as she jumped in Jubey´s arms.

"Pia say hello to Raven Stormhive!" Jubey said and let the girl down, who went towards me, stopped before me and bowed her head.

"Hello, I am Pia Potts, nice to meet you Raven Stormhive!" She said politely, giving me a hand.

"Ehmm, hey nice to meet you Pia, I am Raven!" I said confused of this sudden friendliness.

"I Know that silly, uncle Jubey said it a second ago, anyway, come on, I will show you where you sleep, I've been dying to meet you!" she said as she took my hand and dragged me inside.

"Ahehe, she´s such an energetic girl!" Aunt Ariella said, with a smiling face, I began to smile too, it was the first time since five years, I felt that I will have it good here, that I finally have found a new place where I belong.

**Dream end, Haru´s pov:**

"So what, now we just have to destroy them, to the Extreme, they hurted Gokudera extremely and almost killed Haru, who knows what they will do the next time!" I heard the voice of Kyoko´s Brother, Ryohei.

"Ryo, we don´t even know who they are or where they are at all, we have nothing, not the last single information about them, only the things Gokudera told us out of his dream!" Reborn said.

"I told you Reborn, it was more than a dream, it was like a Memory, and what did that Raven Girl said, earlier, the salve shall be one of the Six Medallions, the Salve of Care, with the Flame of Kindness!" Gokudera said, I wanted to tell him that he was right , that he tell the truth, I wanted to hold him in my arms.

"Gokudera!" I heard myself groggily saying as I woke up.

"Haru, are you alright?" Gokudera said as he rushed to my side, helping me up.

"My head hurts and my hands too but otherwise I think I am okay, where am i?" I asked.

"Don´t freak out, you are by doctor Shamal, he checked you through, you were in a pretty bad condition!"

The walls of the office couldn´t keep the scream inaudible for the outside.

"YOU BROUGHT ME TO THIS PERVERT MAN; GOD ALONE KNOW WHAT HE HAS DONE WHILE I WAS UNCONCIOUS!" I screamed at Gokudera.

"Believe me, he had no chance to do anything else but to help you, I stared daggers in his back the whole time, and I looked at everything he had done so far, he didn´t dared to touch you in that way, without me noticing!" Gokudera assured me as I was gasping for air after my violation outbreak, throwing the first best thing at him, he usually would complain or yell at me, but he didn´t, he tried to speak with me, this might be an evidence that he truly meant it when he said that he loved me.

"I hope so for you!" I said with a huff.

"Anyways, you are right, this Dream you had is real, I too had a dream about this and… oh my gosh, it's the Phoenix Feather of Loyality!" I screamed at what I saw lying on the shelf next to the bed, as I took the diamond pendant in which still the fire of the Flame of love burnt.

"What do you mean, isn´t this yours?" Gokudera asked me.

"No it belongs to Raven!" I said to her.

"And I want it back!" A voice behind us said.

We all turned to see a very angry adult Raven.

"You, what are you doing here, haven´t you done enough already!" Ryohei tried to attack her, but was down in one second flat.

"Careful boy, I am not the kind of girl to easily fuck with, got it!" Raven said.

"And now be a good boy and give me my Pendant!" She ordered holding her hand out, getting cuffed by Hibari.

"Got you!" He said.

"Bitch please are you serious, are you really trying to cuff me, I am not interested in your perverted games okay, so stop kidding me!" she said and suddenly the cuff fell to the ground while Hibari suddenly was dragged upwards the wall he stood against, something seemed to held him up and to squeeze his throat until he seemed to lose his force, then she let go of him.

"Are you now polite?" Raven asked to Hibari, massaging his throat, who nodded, it was the absolutely first time that I saw Hibari being afraid of someone, he even trembled, I am sure he will make us shut our mouths about this.

"Girl the Medallion please!" She ordered.

"You tried to kill me!" I accused her, but she only grinned.

"Believe me if I would, you already would be under the earth, sigh, Jubey is just too warm-hearted , he want always a final test before we kill somebody, so we might not kill innocents, not even Raver can bring him to reason, the Vongola is the strongest and cruellest mafia family since the Estreno and the Verduci Famiglia, and both of them are being erased a long time ago, to be honest since the last 50 years!" Raven said.

"We shall test you before the Battle to see if you deserve to die, unfortunately did the both of you passed my test, since both of you fought for your love, everyone else would have run away and leaved the other in their misery, I am to test the Loyality of yours, so you and your team have passed my test, but beware this was not the only test, you passed 2 tests, but beware, four tests are still to come!" Raven said as she took the Diamond pendant.

"I can´t believe that I had to give Aiden's feather into the dirty hands of Mafiosi!" Raven mumbled.

"Oh wait you, I won´t let you go away so easy, you will pay…..!" Gokudera charged Raven.

"STOP IT GOKUDERA!" suddenly everyone was frozen.

"Go Raven, go away and leave us alone!" I said to her.

"I see, I guess my Medallion of Memories has done its cause on you!" Raven said as she leaved the room.

"Why did you keep me from attacking?" Gokudera asked me angrily, I knew he didn´t meant to be angry at me, but I also understand his thirst for revenge, as well as I understood now Ravens motives on testing our Loyality to each other.

"She would have kill you for sure, and if only for protecting the pendant!" I said to Gokudera, he suddenly seemed to know what I was speaking off.

"What have you seen?" He asked me, while the other looked confused at us.

"I saw what they did to her, before she managed to begin a whole new life, I saw the wounds and scars of the Experiments they did to her, before Raver or Jubey or whoever rescued her and freed her out of the Laboratory, the feather she wore, the pendant was of her only real friend in the cell, a little red bird called Aiden, five years long she was being forced to do test after test, while the Bird spend trust, Loyality, love and gentleness to her, the feather is all what´s left of him, I had to give it back to her!" I said tears streaming down my cheeks as I began to cry.

"It was so terrible, the poor Raven!" I cried as Gokudera took me in his arms.

"Who are this people anyways?" Gokudera asked.

"Why do they hate us so much?" He asked .

"I think they simply hate us for the fact that we are Mafia, it´s not specific us, but pretty much everyone who is involved with the Mafia, that's why they have set out this Contest, the Mafia War Tournament, listen I will tell you what´s written on it.

`To the Mafia World, we the Sinfonia Famiglia are challenging Mafia, you might never have heard about us, but that is not rather bad, we will make sure you will hear of us, in order to make the world a better place without drugs, Murderers, Mafiosi, Rings and Flames, and especially without those sick experiments on Human children, you cover up under the disguise of creating new Weapons. Remember the Estraneo Famiglia, we killed their entire rest of the family beside of two sections, one was been killed by some other Mafia Families, and the other by the Vongola Mist Guardian, Mukuro Rokudo, or the Verduci Famiglia, the family of the most sickest Professor in the world, the so called incarnation of Da Vinci , they are now completely erased since 50 years, and we would like to tell that the same happens with all of you, in a few weeks the Godsstar will come back in our orbit, after 500 years, and at the highest point, at the seventh day by moonlight, the world will get to know what real terror means, but to make things a bit more fair, we set out this Tournament, the participation is obligatory, for those who think they can fuck with us and stay away from the battle, be aware, we will find you, anywhere ,anyhow and at any time, and we will make sure that your Famiglia will stop existing, to those who however are brave enough to participate freely, be prepared for the worst possible cases, try to stop us, its about all of your lives, not only one or two towns, the whole world is invited to try to stop us.

The number of participants is unlimited, the more the better and the easier it will be for us to clean the world of scum like you, so you better come, if not, well you know how it rolls, I wish still a good day, Sinfonia Primo, Jubey Hashimoto!" Suddenly we could see how Reborn froze.

"Did I just read right, did you all hear Jubey Hashimoto?" He suddenly asked , and we nodded, he looked back at the Letter only to completely being paralysed, the piece of Paper wandered from one to another.

"Pretty provoking and pretty self-destructive!" Gokudera said.

"Well whatever, we know that they are extremely strong, and they use completely unknown flame attributes, I never heard about this Flame of the Hurricane!" Takeshi stated out.

"Neither did I, however do I have heard about the Verduci!" Reborn said after being freed out of his Paralysation.

"And, who are they?" Tsuna urged him to continue.

"They were Verde´s old Famiglia, before he became an Acrobaleno ,you could say that they are much like the Estraneo Famiglia, but then again are they far more evil, they were the greatest weapon industry of the World, well before they all were killed by unknown reasons, but now we know, the Sinfonia Famiglia must have done that, it was the second biggest Mafia family, beside of us, but the only one who´s still alive is Verde!" Reborn said and we all felt the chill behind his words.

"So that means they were strong?" Ryohei asked.

"Beside of the Vongola, were they the Strongest Family to that time, even stronger than the Gigue Famiglia!" Reborn Stated.

"Holy sh…!" I stopped Gokudera before exclaiming what he meant, I glared at him with a dirty stare.

"I´m sorry, Holy Sugar Honey Iced-Tea!" he said to cover it up.

"Seem like Haru has tamed the Storming Beast!" Takeshi exclaimed.

"yeah yeah, whatever Baseball freak!" Gokudera said annoyed, holding me close to him, as to protect me.

"So what now, what are our Plans?" I asked them.

"Now a battle will probably be inevitably, no matter how we flip it, we are attacked either way, there is unfortunately no other option than to fight, will be a least more pridefull than to die running away!" Tsuna said to our all surprise.

"Did I hear just out of your mouth, that we shall fight?" Reborn asked, surprised for the second time today, but the Surprise instantly turned into a creepy grin.

"Hiiih, stop this, you scaring me!" Tsuna said at the sight of Reborn´s Smile.

"Seems like my Training finally bear fruits!" he said happily.

"Anyways it seems, like they will attack 4 times from now, as Raven said, 2 test we might already have passed, 4 are remaining!" He said as he held up the bottle with the salve.

"It seems that those things are Keys, same as that time as we fought at Shimon Island and the Vindice gave us the Keys of Giotto and Cozart´s Memories, in order to show us what really happened in the past!" He said as we nodded, seems legit.

"So it seems that the Salve and the Pendant , showed us the Memories of those who either used it or of those who it belongs, like the Pendant belongs to Raven.

"Reborn, when did the Curse came upon you?" I asked Reborn.

"When I shall be honest, it was 75 years ago!" Reborn said and we were buff.

"Wait 75, I thought you were only 5 by now!" Ryohei said.

"Silly, of course I am far older, after we became the Acrobaleno babies we stayed very long in that form, we didn´t aged, beside of Aria, Luce and Uni, the Sky Acrobaleno, but thanks to beating Bermuda van Veckenstein, we are free from the curse and we began to age again!" Reborn said.

"How old are you truly!" Gokudera asked suspicious.

"That's a secret, but moreover, I would like to ask on how your question was based Haru?" Reborn asked me.

"In the Memories which I had seen , I saw that Verde Guy doing tests with Raven, however was he then still adult and she just a girl of ten years, so it has to be happened before the Acrobaleno Curse, so that must mean that Raven and her friends are Practically a tiny bit over 70 years old!" I said and they other gasped.

"Well yes, she looks after all still quite sexy from, especially this ass!" Doc. Shamal said before getting punched by Bianchi.

"Anyways we have to be Careful, we still have to do 4 more tests, and we have no idea how our next enemies will look like or at least when they will attack, it´s better when we all from now on go at least in groups of three persons, so you all better be Careful, and choose your partner quick!" Tsuna said and we nodded.

_**A/N: hello and welcome to my very first KHR Fanfiction I hope you enjoy it, anyways as most of you might have seen, are there elements in this story which will give no much clue, for being able to fully understand however, you have to read first my on-going My Little Pony story, The Chronicles of Equestria: Derpy Hooves and the Elements of equestria, for without, some of the things about to happen will rather confusing you a bit, however is this story also so good to understand, at least I hope ;), anyways read it , like it, fave it, share it, you know how it roll, I would love some reviews thought. **_

_**Thank you already.**_


	2. The forces of Ocean, Rain and Tsunamis

The Mafia War Tournament

**Chapter 2: Candelight Dinner with Obstacles, Waterfight, The Jewels of Generosity.**

**4 weeks later:**

**Haru´s Pov:**

"I think I am fainting!"

"Who are those handsome guys!"

"Are they looking for someone here?" That were practically all I heard in the last hour of school, even though we had late school again, into the evening, by starting school a bit later than the usal classes, since mine is the last grade we have the whole morning till the noon free and start school at 12:00 am to 20:00 pm everyone was looking outside instead of looking at the Board, but to be honest, even the prof was way too occupied, to Watch the two men standing before the school gate waiting for me.

"Riiiing!" And with this sound the school was officially out for the rest of the month.

"Watch where you´re going, Miura!" A voice said as I accidently bumped into someone, on the way to my locker.

"I´m sorry Mr. Carter, will not happen again!" I said bowing before the Princpal.

"yeah, yeah, whatever!" He said angrily, he darted away as if something had stung him.

"Oh well, who knows, what got into him!" I siad.

"He, Miura!" Suddenly a voice shouted before I tensed up.

"I Heard you girls will get new Teachers next month, make sure to stand out a bit, maybe they will get a like and give you better Notes!" Takumi Tendo, the Class-diva said, she was one of the meanest persons I ever knew, beside of this Byakuran-guy from the Future.

"Don´t listen to her Haru-Chan!" Marta Artemis said, she was new in our Class since a few days, but we instantly got a like in each other, she was really nice, but somehow extremely secretive, she neither said where she lived, nor how old she was, or of what her nationality is, furthermore did she never really do anything with anyone after school, but she went straight home, I one time tried to follow her.

Useless to say that I ended up getting lost, in the end I had to ask Gokudera to take me home by car, since the Attack he lived by us, my Father was on an school trip with his class, till the end of the month, he wanted to bring me to a few relatives, but I refused, I had to be by the Famiglia, I can´t simply leave them now, now that I am more or less involved in this.

"Did you see this awesome and mega Handsome boys in front of the School gate, I ask myself to whom they belong, the one with the Baseball bat is quite lovely, the other is more the Bad boy I guess, I mean he´s smoking and not even the professors can get him to stop!"

Oh no, he´s doing it again, I hope he didn´t started a fight.

" But anyways they sure are sweet as sugar but not as sweet as my Raksha, he´s dynamite level, oh well, see ya the next month, maybe, oh well who knows!" She said as she rushed out of the building, I shook my head.

"She will have a reason, for vanishing so easily!" I siad to myself, as I looked at her vanishing behind the school gates. Where my drivers stood.

"Seems like your only Friend leaved you too!" Takumi whispered in my ear, I flinched, and tried to get away, but she made me trip, and I almost landed face forward into a puddle, if not his arms would have prevent me from falling.

"Careful Haru!" he said as he helped me to stand up again.

"Hey, sorry for that!" I said to him.

"You should not be sorry, for what others do!" He said holding me close and glaring at Takumi, who went red as a tomato from anger.

"Who the hell are you; boys are not allowed on the school ground, do you want me to go search one of the professors?" She asked.

"Go on, call them, I have a special permission by the Principal himself!" Gokudera said in an uncaring tone, I for myself was buff.

"You do?" I asked.

"Sure thing, he´s my older Cousin, of my Mother´s side!" Gokudera said honest.

I laughed.

"Who the hell are you anyways?" Takumi asked fuming.

"I´m her boyfriend!" Goku simply said as he led me to the car.

Every Girl stopped and stared stunned, everybody knew that I was Takumi´s favourite victim, and they all heard the one or the other false rumour about me.

"That will give them Stuff to ramble about for a whole month!" I whined, as I felt the stares and the daggers in my back.

"It will be fine, at least no one is going to attack you anymore!" Takeshi said as he opened the door, he was classy dressed, with suit and so but not only him, Gokudera surprisingly too.

"Are you guys going out later?" I asked Takeshi, but he chuckled.

"That´s a secret!" he said, as he started the car.

We drove for a bit, while I cuddled with Gokudera in the back, beside of Takeshi, Bianchi, Mukuro, And Hibari, had no one else the drivers permission, not that Ryohei didn´t tried it often enough, but how he would say, He failed extremely, well until three day when he finally got his driver permission, god save us all.

At least an Half Hour later, we held in front of an very chic restaurant.

"What in the world are we doing here?" I asked them looking outside in awe.

"We are going to have dinner here, no problem I pay, this is one of my favourite restaurants!" Gokudera said, as he got out of the car.

"But I´m in my School uniform!" I said as I realised what he said.

"No problem, you can change at the toilet!" He said, and I looked doubting at him.

"I brought no clothes with me, beside of my School uniform, Goku!" I said to him, but he simply grinned, before he opened the back of the car, revealing a package.

"I would love if you wear this today, for a change!" He said as he gave me the Package.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked sighing.

"Nope" Both said.

"I took me free for this, Ryohei is with Kyoko, Hana, Tsuna and I-pin, Reborn is trying to get some info´s about this Sinfonia Famiglia, Chrome is with Mukuro and Gang, while Rauji is with Lambo and Enma, Hibari is on a Date with Adelheid, and I am meeting Kaoru here, the rest are all pretty together in groups!" Takeshi said and erased every hope of escaping an embarrassing dinner, with myself and Gokudera, which just have to go downhill, not that I fear that he will embarrass me, it´s more the other way around.

"Sigh, alright, let´s get over with this!" I said, as we walked in, I Instantly went to the women´s bathroom, to look at what for an Outfit Gokudera buyd.

"Oh… My…. Gosh…!" I said at the sight of the dress Gokudera had chosen for this evening.

To say that it was beautiful, would be an understatement, it was fabulous, way too fabulous for me, even though I always wished to wear one of these expensive clothes, just to see how it feels to wear one.

"Oh Goku…!" Tears began to form in my eyes, tears of Joy.

It was a White, knee-long dress, with a bare back and to tightly bound with cords on the sides and on the back, the Accessories were an cord-armband , expensive looking Earrings, and wonderful, pale green high-heels, I had an special hairband, and an cute, simple cord Necklace, which I still found wonderful, it all matched together, and was still expensive enough for my taste, how in the world, will I be able to pay this here back.

I put on a light shade of make-up and a bit of eyeliner, before I stepped out of the Room.

"Boah!" I heard it coming from Gokudera.

"It´s even better than I imagined, Baby, you were born to wear this dress!" He said as he whistled, making me Blushing.

"Milady, may I accompany you to your table!" Gokudera said as he held me his arm to hook in.

"Of Course if you want!" I answered as he led me to our table, where one of the waiters is waiting.

"Good Evening, Milady, Gentlemen, welcome to Plaza d`Italano, what may I bring you for appetizers?" The Waiter asked.

"What do you like?" Gokudera asked me, how cute of him.

"I would like to have a soda please!" I said but Gokudera stopped the waiter from writing it down.

"Bring us two Tropical Paradises, okay!" He said and the Waiter nodded.

"We want to do it right Haru, a Cocktail without Alcohol for both of us, since this is our first real date neither one of us has to spent in a Hospital bed. It´s also now a month since we are together as an Item, I would like to celebrate that, and to do so we have to really do it, so no soda until we eat okay, remember , I pay, you have to worry about nothing!" Gokudera said and I nodded, blushing, I knew I would make a fool of myself.

Suddenly the Lights dimmed, scaring the holy crap out of me.

"What´s going on now?" I asked, as suddenly a light cone, fell on a Platform where a Microphone stood.

"Ah the show is about to begin!"

And behind the Microphone, stood no other than such a beautiful Woman, that it simply was impossible for her to exist, maybe in Fantasy novels, but this, my gosh, she was beside of mom the most beautiful woman I ever saw.

"Were we come to see her?" I asked Gokudera a bit jealous.

"Do you know why I love this Restaurant, Haru!" Gokudera suddenly asked me.

"Because of her?" I asked a bit angrily.

"No, not only, I love it because it was the Restaurant where my Mother worked, before she came to Italy and became famous, as pianist, this Woman, Rachelle Caterfield, was one of her old friends of that time, it´s said that both started in the same week here , and that they were the best team the Restaurant ever had, the chef said that even after Mom´s death, Rachelle wouldn´t give up to sing at her recorded Piano-play, as a reminder for what is lost in the world!" Gokudera said to me, looking me deep in the eyes, even though he tried to hide it, I saw the sudden sorrow in his eyes.

"Good evening, my beloved people, today I will sing for you, a song of one of my beloved friends, who unfortunately died a few years again, but to never forget each other we swore to each other, to always sing the songs we plaid together, this first song was called, `il Veggente´, for those who don´t understand, it means, The seer, today I will sing it with two good friends of mine, who are like real sisters for me, this are Theresa and Beatrice Deveraux, I hope you will enjoy it!" Rachelle said, and I looked at the Women next to her, it were beautiful woman as well, same as her sister, as I assume she will be, even though she had silver Hair, much like Gokudera, while the other one had Black hair with a Purple wisp of Hair.

(Tarja Turunen feat. Doro Pesch, the seer)

_**I cut my heart - a gift to you**_

_**You leave salt in my wound**_

_**You are inside my wall of thoughts**_

_**But in yours I'm unknown**_

_**My desperation finds a look of hero's gone**_

_**Legends tell about a saviour wise and strong**_

_**I'm burning at the stake of love, the flames get tall**_

_**And in my anguish it's the last resort to call**_

_**And suddenly my seer is on my side**_

_**Bringing love while forgetting his pride**_

_**In his eyes I see there'll be better times along my way**_

_**Nothing to fear**_

_**Nothing to fear**_

_**Why is it called illusion fields**_

_**When love builds only grief**_

_**All your agony and pain stays the same**_

_**Till you see**_

_**That destination shows you legends long extinct**_

_**Rumours are told about a hero kind and skilled**_

_**I'm burning at love's stake and that's the end I feel**_

_**But suddenly my seer is on my side**_

_**Bringing love while forgetting his pride**_

_**In his eyes I see there'll be better times along my way**_

_**As he longs to speak to me**_

_**I realise the reflection while listening**_

_**His words mend on my wounds cause he's me**_

_**My seer lives inside of me**_

_**When suddenly my seer is on my side**_

_**Bringing love while forgetting his pride**_

_**In his eyes I see there'll be better times along my way**_

_**Nothing to fear**_

_**My seer is here**_

_**There's nothing to fear**_

_**My seer is here**_

_**My seer is here**_

The public and Gokudera also, same as me applauded, beside her Beauties, they could sing very good.

"The next song is for the nice Man here, who wished for another song, so I will sing now for you about my lost love, I hope it will not drive you too much to tears!" She said.

"It´s called Lacrime silenziose per voi, that means, Silent tears for you!"

(Blutengel (=Bloodangel), Silent tears for you.)

_**I know the darkness is your leader **_

_**There's no light inside your heart **_

_**I can't forget that your depression **_

_**Breaks my love apart **_

_**I spread my wings against your shadow **_

_**My love can't really light your shades **_

_**And I wish I could forgive you **_

_**But every day is still the same **_

_**I feel our love is not forever **_

_**Seems like a never ending one **_

_**You can't repair my bleeding soul **_

_**'cause no one hurts like you , my dear **_

_**And I will never fly with you **_

_**Never you should see me cry **_

_**I never told my dreams to you **_

_**You could never see in my heart **_

_**But in my tears dissolves our heaven **_

_**All my love and all my dreams **_

_**I realize I can't stand your coldness **_

_**I realize too late, my dear**_

"I thank you my dear people, the next song I sing is about the last man who ever hurt my feelings, I know people will think I am crazy for singing about something like this, but I hope you will understand when you hear it!" Rachelle said and I was instantly interested.

(Blutengel, Black Roses (in my Heart))

_**I was addicted to his smile**_

_**So much temptation in his eyes**_

_**I love the way he touched me**_

_**His beauty made me weak**_

_**He gave me so much pleasures**_

_**He promised everything**_

_**I know that he was lying**_

_**But i can't resist**_

_**I'm searching in the darkness**_

_**For my love he disappeared**_

_**He left me without answers**_

_**I know he will not return**_

_**The night is full of roses**_

_**Black roses in my heart**_

_**I was to weak to follow him**_

_**Now everything falls apart**_

_**I was addicted to his smile**_

_**So much temptation in his eyes**_

_**I love the way he touched me**_

_**His beauty made me weak**_

_**He gave me so much pleasures**_

_**He promised everything**_

_**I know that he was lying**_

_**But i can't resist**_

_**I'm to weak to carry on**_

_**I leave the world**_

_**There's nothing wrong**_

_**I have to pay the price for love**_

_**Black roses in my heart (2X)**_

_**I choose the way into the night**_

_**I never saw the light**_

_**But now it's shining like the stars**_

_**I wanna close my eyes (3X)**_

_**Black roses in my heart (2X)**_

_**I'm to weak to carry on**_

_**I leave the world**_

_**There's nothing wrong**_

_**I have to pay the price for love**_

_**Black roses in my heart**_

"But I had found the light in the end, I ended up losing everything, in order to find everything, Losing him and almost my life, showed me of all the things I had and all the things I might can have, Following the light gave me back a family I thought I had lost.

So I wanted to sing this last song to all those women , and especially to my Sisters, who have been fallen, or were betrayed through the sins of men and who found the light afterwards, which they followed to find a better live, this one is called ` Sorelle della Luce´, wich means, Sisters of the Light.

_**Xandria: Sisters of the Light**_

_**Follow me through the night**_

_**We are sisters of the light**_

_**Follow me through the night**_

_**We are sisters of the light**_

_**We are daughters of sin**_

_**We are laughter in the wind**_

_**Follow me through the night**_

_**We are sisters of the light**_

_**We are wild, we are free**_

_**Through the darkness follow me!**_

_**I am here to break the silence and**_

_**I want you to be the voice of mine**_

_**Follow me (4X) now**_

_**Follow me through the night**_

_**We are sisters of the light**_

_**We are daughters of sin**_

_**We are laughter in the wind**_

_**Follow me through the night**_

_**We are sisters of the light**_

_**We are wild, we are free**_

_**Through the darkness follow me!**_

_**You alone, you can let time stand still and**_

_**You create the missing element**_

_**We're the fires of hell**_

_**We're the deep rough sea**_

_**We're the stormy air**_

_**We are we**_

_**We're the ashes of time**_

_**And we are banshee**_

_**Through the darkness, sisters,**_

_**Follow me! (4X)**_

_**Follow me now**_

_**Follow me through the night**_

_**We are sisters of the light**_

_**We are daughters of sin**_

_**We are laughter in the wind**_

_**Follow me through the night**_

_**We are sisters of the light**_

_**We are wild, we are free**_

_**Through the darkness follow me!**_

I couldn´t erase the feelings, that this song had something to do with us, it was such a crazy feeling but I couldn´t erase the fact out of my thoughts.

"I thank you dearly my wonderful public!" Miss Rachelle said, before she descended down the stage, and stepped towards the bar, to get herself a drink.

"What are you staring at Haru?" Gokudera asked me, with a grin.

"Don´t tell me that you are jealous, c´mon, you know for sure that you will get the exact same, maybe even more, Beauty as Miss Rachelle, when you are as old as she is, right now in the eyes of adult mans, you might be a simple girl, but for me you are already Beautiful enough!" Gokudera said to me making me blushing, he shot right in the black, I was a little jealous about her Beauty, I mean all the boys in the room, expect of Gokudera, Kaoru and Takeshi, were watching her with hungry eyes.

But it also seemed as if Rachelle, wouldn´t even care about the attention she got.

"It´s no only that Goku, but I can´t get the feeling off me, that something is wrong with Miss Rachelle, I mean as she sung about her lost love, her eyes were Ice Cold, same as the ones of Raven!" I said to him.

"So you think she might have something to do with Sinfonia?" Goku asked me, with a doubting face.

"I guess so!" I said blushing.

"Good, I thought so too!" Gokudera said to my surprise.

"Wait, what, seriously, you are not joking are you?" I asked him with an even more doubting face.

"Do you know who Rachelle Caterfield is?" Gokudera asked me and I was confused.

"You said that she was a friend of your Mother!" I siad and he nodded.

"Yes, but she also was the wife of my Uncle, Lorenzo, she and my mother were best friends, but the day as Mother died, was Rachelle not there, she was here in Japan for an Casting for a new Movie.

After she heard from Mom´s dead, she instantly came back to Italy to attend the funeral, a few days later she disappeared, and wasn´t seen anymore for 15 years, my Uncle however, has been found a year after her Disappearance.

He was dead, his heart has been ripped out of his chest, literally!" Gokudera said and I suddenly felt lightheaded, I think I was about to puke.

"So you think Rachelle had done it?" I asked him, after I was kind of able to talk again, he only nodded.

"I don´t know what has happened between them two, but I know that my Uncle Lorenzo was known for being merciless with traitors, I think he knew something, which no one else should know!" Gokudera said, and now I was sure.

"And you thought to simply go ask her, but why did you think she had something to do with Sinfonia!" I asked him.

"After my Uncle was dead, the forensic team of my Father, found Blood in his bedroom, blood in high quantity, they found out that it was the blood of Rachelle, and that the amount of lost blood, would have been enough to kill a bodybuilder, let alone a woman, the carpet on which it was, was former white as they found out, in order to cover the blood, Uncle Lorenzo painted the rest of the carpet red, furthermore did they found rests of Rachelle´s erased body in the Bathtub, it seems that uncle Lorenzo wanted to erase Rachelle with acid!" Gokudera told me.

"But that would mean, that your Uncle had killed Rachelle!"

"Yes, that was also, what my father thought, but they also found out that the Blood was one year old, to the time as Rachelle had already disappeared, but now it comes, on the corpse of my Uncle, under his nails, they found fresh skin particles, not a day older than the corpse, and the DNA of it was identically with Rachelle´s, however did they also found out that the particles, as old as they were, belonged to a child!" Gokudera said and I was buff.

"So if Rachelle hasn´t raised up from the dead, into the body of a child, to kill my Uncle, I cannot explain it to myself, in any other way, than someone must have either, brought her back from the death in the incarnation of a young girl, or someone must have brought her past self, from the past into the future, trained her , in order to kill my Uncle!" Gokudera whispered.

"I see, I understand, but is this not maybe a bit too high for someone to do so?" I asked him, but he shook his head in no.

"Remember five years ago, as we were send to the future to kill Byakuran there, it´s exactly the same, almost all of us had died, or were powerless against the Millfiore without our Vongola-rings, so they send us from the past to the future and trained us, in order to fight the fight!" Gokudera said.

"So if I am right, someone, maybe this Raver guy, took the Rachelle from ten years, out of the past into the time of the Rachelle to the time of my mother´s death, trained her for one year, and then she was able to kill her Ex-husband, after that she went into underground, under the security of this Sinfonia Famiglia, then she trained for the last 14 years , just to appear a month after we were first Attacked by the Sinfonia Famiglia!" Gokudera said, neither of us saw the evil grin of the Singer, sitting momentarily next to our table.

"Yoh, Rachelle!" One of the Background Singers from earlier shouted, and gestured Rachelle to come to her table.

"What is it Beatrice?" Rachelle asked the silver-haired Woman.

"Seems like they have found out about us, faster than we thought!" She said as she and her Sister stood up from the Table.

"I see, well there is nothing we can do about this, beside of one thing, but remember, this is my fight and my test, keep them stuck in here, Darlings!" Rachelle said as she glanced at me.

"If your friend will be able to solve my test, I will give you what you search, my dear little Gokudera Hayato!" Rachelle said and now we knew we were right.

"So it´s like I thought, you have killed my mother!" Gokudera shouted making everyone else stop talking.

"Not so loud, my poor ears, seriously I beg your pardon Little Gokudera, do you really think that I , your beloved Aunt Rachelle would kill your mother, my best friend to that time, why in the world should I do that, but like I said, if you want to see the truth, better pray that your friends will survive my test!" Rachelle said.

"She´s after Takeshi!" I said and Goku nodded.

"We have to warn him!" Gokudera said as he wanted to shout.

"Forget it!" Miss Beatrice said, and suddenly things went Black, literally, everything became black and white, we still saw anything, but as I found out, we were unable to communicate, all we could do is to see how everything around us moved in slow motion.

**Takeshi´s pov:**

Something was different in the room, I can´t tell what, but it seemed to be colder, all of a sudden.

"Well, well my dear Guests, today we should celebrate, because we got some Special guest in here, may I introduce to you, Mr. Takeshi Yamamoto, Rain-guardian of the Vongola Decimo, or now called, Neo Vongola Primo, and Kaoru Mizuno, the Ocean Guardian of the Shimon Decimo, you still all know the Vongola and the Shimon Famiglia, I hope so, because the most of you loosed many relatives because of them!" Suddenly Miss Rachelle told us, and her voice was though still sweet as before, but I could hear the murderous anger out of her words.

"I guess soon it will go round, Kaoru, are you ready to fight your way?" I asked my Partner who only nodded, I though ask myself why they didn´t presented Gokudera and Haru, they too are Vongola´s after all.

"I see we have some problems not?" I asked loudly.

"A few is good, turn around and face your Hell, Takeshi Yamamoto. The Third test has begun, hope you brought your swords with, without them, things would only be half as interesting not!" Rachelle said, I turned around as said, only to see that everybody beside of five persons in the room had pointed their guns and weapons at us.

"Alright, it seems that there is no way around than to fight, which side do you might want?" I asked Kaoru.

"I take the left, you the right side!" he said Shortcut as always.

"Alright , here we go!" and so I let my flame burning.

"Ziro, Koziro, come out you two, Cambio forma!" I shouted as both of them Transformed themselves in Sword-blades.

"Alright, finally I can show you my force, without attacking you, Takeshi!" Kaoru said.

"This is the Flame of the ocean, and this is my Weapon!" Kaoru said as he let his flame burning.

"Blade-trident!" He shouted as out of the flames, a trident with a mighty blade at the end of the staff, appeared.

"Ready, Kaoru?" I asked him, while he smiled evilly.

"Ready, when you are Takeshi!" He said and so the wild fight began, everyone wanted to become the first one to shot us their bullets through our heads.

"Easy guys, one after the other!" I siad concentrated, I admit, there were some very skilled mans, and I had trouble to cover myself off the normal bullets, the men who attacked with their Flames were rather easier to fight.

Kaoru and I were a good team, whenever one of us struggled with a few opponents, the other came to rescue and gave back-up to the one in need.

It lasted at least an half hour of violent clashing until all of them were defeated, we tried to not kill too many of them, but some of them simply died by accident, as if they were shot by someone else bullets, loosed an arm from the swords of the others, and so on, anyways most of them were without weapon and lying moaning on the ground, in the restaurant it looked like after an typical wild-west-brawl.

"Clap, Clap, Clap, I must admit I am impressed, that both of you fought so well, without even breaking in sweat!" Rachelle said from high above on a balcony, overlooking the entire scene, sitting in a throne like chair, next to her stood the two other singers from earlier, and also paralyzed as it seems, Gokudera and Haru.

"Well, well that was it for the first part of this test, the next one I will do personally, so this time I will be your opponent!" Rachelle said, as suddenly a strong wave of water appeared, washing us away and pressed us against the opposite wall.

Out of the wave Rachelle appeared and it seemed that she not only controlled the water, but that her body is fully unharmed by the force or the wetness of the water, not even one Hair was affected by it.

The only difference was her Dress, which turned towards a stylish shirt, battle-boots and jeans.

"So, time to get this over with!" Rachelle said as she send a giant wave towards us.

"How shall I kill you, shall I drown you or slice you in pieces?" She asked as she sliced my cheek, the hell I know how.

" Fight against me, Man on man!" I demanded, before a giant ball of water engulfed me.

"I am the only one to make orders and to command people around, got it, Vongola Brat!" Rachelle shouted as suddenly the water became hot, hotter than hot, it suddenly became way too hot and on top of it was it hard to breathe, with boiling water in the mouth.

"Hyia!" And suddenly I was free again, I looked around to see Kaoru with his Trident, on the ground, it seemed that he sliced my Waterprison through to helping me escaping it.

"Everything alright, Takeshi?" He asked me.

"Yeah, though I thought to drown in there, and it was so damn hot, how are you?" I asked him.

"Well this woman is sure strong, in the last half hour she didn´t even let me in the surrounding to your prison, it´s a wonder that you still live!" Kaoru said and I was confused.

"An half hour, Kaoru, I was Practically only Three Minutes inside!" I said to him and he looked at me crazy.

This is illogical and you know that, one does not drown a half hour in hot boiling water without dying, it´s impossible, I think you have mistaken there!" I explained, but he frowned.

"Takeshi you were a whole Half hour inside, I don´t know how you count but I know how to count until an Half hour is over, as I said it's a wonder that you still live, and that you didn´t feel the pain, as I was near it, the Sphere was so hot as if you melt iron, I asked myself how it was possible to not vaporize!" Kaoru said with all the seriousness he could bring up.

"woah, that must have been strange!" I siad.

"It´s not strange it´s simply my kind of fighting Skill, I am so skilled, that I am able to manipulate every possible liquid on this earth, letting time passing while holding one captive, pretending it to be only minutes is an easy thing to do, you just have to make the victim unconscious, and transform the liquid around him in liquid oxygenium, making him able to breath without drowning, if I wanted I could have killed you right from the start, maybe by overflowing your inner self with your blood, or to freeze your Brain Liquid, maybe I'll have you choke on your own blood, same as my Ex-Husband did it with me.

Yes, the Man I once Loved, The Uncle of this Boy up there, the only reason why I don´t attack Gokudera-kun or harm him in anyway, is because of Harumi, his mother, made me promise her that I will look out for Gokudera-kun, if ever something will happen to her!" Rachelle said and her attacks became even stronger.

"And it has happened something to her, and I had married the monster which was responsible for it, it was ten days after the Funeral, I unfortunately for myself, heard a talk of my Husband on the phone, he talked with an befriended mechanic, who manipulated her Car after her last visit, he put an receiver for an miniature bomb on the pipe of the break-liquid, by pushing a button, the pipe would explode, and the break would be defect.

With help of an spy , Lorenzo knew when Gokudera´s mother was near the villa, on the opposite side of the mountain she stood, after Harumi drove her car, thanks to the defect break, down the cliff, the mechanic was with the salvage team, he easily could erase every evidence that could lead to him and to Lorenzo, he told Leonardo, Gokudera´s father the story of His lover having an accident, due to her illness, but that is bullshit, Harumi was sick, I know, but it would never be as terrible for her to get in a car crash, she knew of her Asthma and so she always had an inhaler with her!" Rachelle told us and I was Buff, this was an whole new truth as anything we ever had heard about Gokudera, his was heavy.

"What came then you might know, I went to Lorenzo to make him speak, so he treated to kill me, when I ever intended to tell his brother the truth.

But I knew I had to, Leonardo was a wonderful man, it was I who owed her, for as I was the one who brought the two together.

Well useless to say that Lorenzo was absolutely not amused, so he stabbed me, to get me to keep shut forever, he stabbed me and leaved me in our Bedroom alone, to die, unfortunately, i told him that the other evidences I had searched for were at my home , where I lived with my parents and my little sister, so he was up to pay them an unpleasant visit.

I was to blame for it, I was at my last breaths, as suddenly this man, Raver, came, he said he knew a possibility to give me revenge, and to make me being able to live my future, I agreed, what did I had to loose, I was dead in a few seconds anyways, at least I thought so, suddenly I was back in my corpse as I was ten years old, but I had all the memories of my life so far till the murder on me, Raver then explained to me, that he took my memories of that day , went to the past searched for me and gave them to me and so on.

He said he were able to train me to defeat Lorenzo, but he had only one year for me to train and also to choose, will I make everything the same way and maybe end up dying, or will I be able to kill Lorenzo, before he could kill Harumi, after the year in the past was over, I had to choose, I choose the revenge, I wanted to see the life fading into the eyes of the man who took me everything, My Best friend, my Family and even my life.

I managed to kill him, but he was smart, his death caused also an capsule inside of Harumi´s lung to break, a capsule with poison in it, it was the last assurance for him, if his plan would fail and he would get killed before being able to kill the ones he assume as enemies of the Famiglia, the receiver worked and killed Harumi as she was on the way to Leonardo and Gokudera for his fourth birthday, I couldn´t anymore, I was responsible, I caused the death of my best friend.

I hated them, I hated the Mafia and anyone who ever had something to do with it, for what she did to her, what I did to her, I hated myself, the only one I don´t were ever able to hate was Leonardo, Bianchi, Amelia, Harumi and Gokudera!" Rachelle shouted, as her attacks became way too violent, it was as if she saw her husband in me, she tried to slice me the one or the other time in pieces, I had so much wounds that it was hard to tell me, how I was able to stand, I was at my last and Kaoru was not better, he was done and all I could do was covering him up against her attacks.

"Why do you fight for him Takeshi Yamamoto, wasn´t he the one who almost killed you, about five years ago, as the Shimon Famiglia Attacked and awoken the Shimon Rings, the Old Gaea rings of the First Generation, I think it´s only a matter of time until he will try to kill you again!" Rachelle looked at us from high above, sitting on a wave of water.

"The evilest are those who can easily stab your back when you are not expecting it, and from the successors of the Shimon Rings, the first ones to free Gaea, I would rather stay away, far away from them!" She said and I didn´t understood a thing.

"What do you mean, who is Gaea?" I asked her but she laughed.

"Gaea is everyone and no one at all!" Rachelle answered as she send another hot water wave at us.

"Aaah!" Suddenly the water didn´t only burnt anymore of its hotness, but it burned because it was no water anymore.

"Dammit, ow, this is acid!" I shouted.

"Don´t get it in your mouth or eyes it will be your end!" Rachelle laughed.

"Do you know how I was possible to manipulate water and liquids?" Rachelle asked but I was too hurt to answer.

"Because of my Husband, after I was dead and he killed my Family, he came back and threw me in the bathtub, then he prepared an acid-bath for me, he wanted to erase me from the world , once and for all, I was burned to my own molecules, the Acid erased everything of me, transforming me into liquid, Raver liked the idea, he wanted to create an revengeful girl, with the force to make my own self to liquid and to be able to control liquids of the entire world, even magma, after I was back in that time again, I had to see that using my Future Memories in my Past Body , being send to a new alternate future, caused an Time paradox, my dead was suddenly from Ten days before the accident, at least around Lorenzo´s surrounding, all the rest of the world was in the time line, where I was dead after Harumi´s death, causing them to think that I killed her, and that Lorenzo killed me for it!" Rachelle said with an angry face.

"But after I managed to Kill Lorenzo by burning a hole through his body and heart, with an magma arm, the reality I was in erased itself, and I was back in the timeline after I was been killed by Lorenzo after the death or Harumi, it´s the current timeline I live inside, since 14 years.

The Private detective I consulted still had the tape hidden, I drove towards him and sent the tape towards Leonardo with a letter, I told him that I was against every expection still alive and that I was alright, I told him that he should never tell anyone about it, and that I shall still be the one accused to have killed Harumi, since I do had killed her in the alternate timeline, by killing Lorenzo, he knows everything of me since my resurrection, well anything of my old life at least, that I live with the Sinfonia family I didn´t told him of course, He, Amelia, Bianchi and Maybe Gokudera are on the candidates list to survive the upcoming cleaning of the world!" She told me.

"I lived together with many other girls on a farm, Girls who also had a reason to absolutely hating the Mafia, Be it Florence, who loosed her Parents through this Verde´s hand, or be it Raven, who went out of a time line, from 75 years ago, to a time as Verde was still no Acrobaleno, but an Insane professor, who made experiments with Human children, in order to create Box-weapons on human bases, they shall be the prototype of the Massacre Boxes, he had seen in the future as Acrobaleno, he then went back to his former self and gave him the Information about the future, so he was able to start his experiments on Human children, Raven was one of these experiments, they tried to produce a stronger flame than the Stormflame, what they didn´t knew, Raven had the flame already since her Birth within herself.

Raver was the only one who saw it right by the start, he gave us those rings to help us use our Power, but while the years passed, we became able to use our force without the rings, but we still wear them, as tribute to what Raver gave us, these rings shows that we are one, that we are holding together, and that we would die for one another!" Rachelle said with passion.

"Rachelle, don´t talk so much, finish them off already!" Miss Theresa said.

"Yeah, you´re right, it won´t matter anyways!" " And so she hold out for the last strike.

"Forget it!" Kaoru shouted as he attacked with last strength, he manage to get an good hit at Rachelle, surprising her.

"You Dare to attack me, you ugly piece of shit!" Rachelle was out of mind as she continually attacked Kaoru with an dagger and a metallic fan, I tried to help him but Rachelle always shoot me away with a new wave of acid, I was sure that it was only my will to save Kaoru which kept me going, otherwise I would have fallen years ago, in this fight.

"You Piece of shit, it´s time to finish you off once and for all!" She shouted as she created a spiralling water-spear.

"Stop it!" I shouted as I sprinted towards Kaoru, as the Water-spear was about to pierce through him, I pushed Kaoru away and was suddenly for myself in the line of fire.

"You crazy Fool, you going to die!" Kaoru shouted as the Spear pierced inside of my body like a driller.

Blood fell from my mouth.

"If I can save your life, it´s worth to die, my friend!" I said to him.

"Forget it, I won´t let you die!" Kaoru suddenly stood before me, I could see pain in his eyes, blood flowed out of his mouth.

"Why?" I asked him.

"You have a family to protect, and the girl you like!" Kaoru said and I was buff.

"How, did…?"

"How I found out you ask, well it was pretty obvious, that you like Chrome, I saw how you look at her, I just always asked myself why you don´t ask her out, but in the end, it seemed you finally did it, you have to tell me how you were able to, I would never be able to do so, I am Ugly, people think of me as scary, and they look at me as if I was a rowdy, or even better an hooligan, guys like me will probably never find girl!" Kaoru said with a hurtful face.

"Bullshit, I swear to you, I will help you find a girlfriend, will not be that easy I admit, but it will also not be impossible, that I can assure you, I will find one, but for now let´s get out of this situation!" I siad to him, as I took his shoulders and jumped to the side, making the Water spear drilling inside the wall.

"Together?" I asked as we stood up.

"Together!" Kaoru nodded, and so we attacked Rachelle with our last force, killing her.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Suddenly, Rachelle, let out a yell of pain , as if she was a man, that's when her face broke and we were shocked as suddenly a guy stood before us, trying to kill us with the last force.

"What the Hell?" I shouted as the guy fell down , dead and headless, after I sliced his head off.

"Clap, Clap, Clap!" We heard it after everything was silent.

"What a marvellous show, Gentlemen, I truly enjoyed it!" a female Voice said.

And suddenly before us a pillar of water appeared before it took the form of a woman.

"I am impressed, you fought so well, Takeshi and Kaoru!" The voice said before the water woman took human form.

"Who are you?" Kaoru asked.

"Can´t you think this for yourself!" the woman who stood in front of us said.

"You are Rachelle but how!" Kaoru asked suddenly.

"This is impossible, I killed you!" I siad to her but she shook her head in no.

"What you killed was my Ex Husband, Lorenzo, I created a new heart for him, pumping the blood through his veins , so long until he was able to walk again, he was my little murderer-puppet, for what he did to me was this the least he could do!" Rachelle said.

"So the whole time we fought against him and not you?" I asked and she nodded.

"By changing the cells and the molecules of his skin I made him looking and sounding like me, he was your test, in order to watch if you are worth to get the Medallion of Generosity, the Collier Harumi gave me as a present for my Wedding, and the earrings my family gave me!"

"The Jewels of Generosity, are now yours , and now my dear Rain and Ocean Guardian, receive the long awaited Memories, you too Gokudera-san and Haru-chan!" Rachelle said as she gave me the Chest with the collier and the earrings

**Rachelle´s Memories:**

**Rachelle´s Pov:**

It has been ten days after my Best Friend, Harumi Hayato, has died in a Car-crash, it was said that her Asthma shall have kicked in and caused her to drive off a cliff, but I knew better, if Harumi wouldn´t feel right she didn´t would have drove at all, she was always so cautious about her condition when driving, she always had her inhaler close to her, if ever something happen.

A few others said that she had killed herself, or that her husband would have let her getting killed, but this was even more Bullshit, then the thought of a Car crash.

Leonardo loved his woman, of course, but he also loved Harumi, from all his heart, he fell in love with her and so Gokudera was born, even though that he and Bianchi were from Different mothers did they raised up as siblings, Bianchi´s mother loved Gokudera same as Bianchi, even though she clearly was against the divorcing of her Husband, she knew that Leonardo was in Love with Harumi and that there has been nothing since years between her and him, Bianchi was the result of a forced marriage.

Amelia and Leonardo had been married years before it was official, by their fathers, so it was logically that she didn´t wanted to stand into Leonardo´s way of finding the true love, but she knew her father would kill Leonardo if he would getting divorced of her, so she didn´t accepted it, she though accepted Leonardo´s try to marry Harumi in secret, even though Harumi continually refused to marry him, not that she didn´t loved him, but she didn´t wanted to be a burden for Gokudera, Bianchi, Amelia and Leonardo, her asthma was the result of an born Valvular heart disease, and she knew that she would die soon, but she still wished to be a good mother for Gokudera.

But now, dead, I still couldn´t believe it, the woman I knew for the last 25 years, simply died from one day to the other, I knew something had to be wrong there, I began to search for answers, I was at her funeral, Bianchi, Leonardo, and Gokudera were there, even Amelia, everyone was there but one, I came alone, without my Husband, Lorenzo, Gokudera and Bianchi´s uncle, he said he was too occupied with work, bullshit.

It was too suspicious, I began to search for evidences in this case, I want to be sure that it was an accident, but if I shall be serious, I thought right from the start that someone killed Harumi, but I still had no precise evidence for my theory, unfortunately did I had already a suspect, it was Lorenzo, he always had something against Harumi, in his eyes, she was a burden for the Famiglia, and since she was Full Japanese, he said that it was a shame for the Famiglia that his own brother had a lover beside his wife, but I knew both Women and I knew that they were the best friends, and I knew that, it would be the last for Amelia to reproach, she knew that Leonardo loved them both.

" But now I have what I searched for!" I said, I knew it was crazy and way too dangerous, but I had to know it, I wanted him to say it in my face he thought, he could hide it from me, but he did not knew that I bugged his phone.

"Never underestimate a woman who had a diploma in Electronic and sound engineering!" I smirked, I knew I was on the way to my own death, but I knew that he didn´t would be able to get away with it scot-free, I had make sure of that.

For more security I send a copy of what I had found out towards a friend, Thomas Medarito, my private detective , who shall send it to Leonardo´s address if something happens to me, and another one I hid by my family, who were at a vacation right now.

As I arrived I trembled, I knew this here was far more dangerous than everything I ever encountered, for Lorenzo was everyone an enemy for the Famiglia, who tried to break it apart, and if he would know what I found out, he would have killed me far more earlier, same as he did with the mechanic, who died two days ago, on mysterious way, but fortunately I had not only heard the talk but also recorded it, and there I heard it, his confession, he had paid and manipulated the mechanic, to let the evidences, for the actions of third parties, vanishing and after he was done, Lorenzo let him getting killed by an hit-and-run driving.

My private detective had witnessed the murder after he had shadowed him for the last eight days, he told me that the driver definitely chased the mechanic, before hitting him.

Upon arriving at our villa, I knew that this will be the last thing I ever will do.

"Now or Never, well never will maybe come faster than I want!"

Why I didn´t called the cops beforehand, well, who would listen to a Mafiosi-wife whose husband had killed a women, it was pretty every day that the Famiglia killed someone, I too have been married inside this family long before it was official, but I knew , if I would have refused I would have been liquidated, unfortunately did the family had their men also in the police, I for myself had used them too but only for small things as for speeding ticket because of overrunning the speed limit.

"Lorenzo, we have to talk!" I said as I broke inside the conference he had.

"Uhmm honey, hi , back again, ah can we talk later!" he said surprised.

I took him by his tie, and dragged him outside, right in front of everyone.

I dragged him inside of our private chamber, before letting go of him.

"I cannot believe that you did that, right in front of everyone, what do you think I am now represents!" He turned around and wanted to grab me but I shoved him away, he fell into the couch.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" he shouted.

"Forget it, this tone, you can save it got it, I know what you did!" I said, as I took the recorder out of my bag.

"I´ve got everything on this here!" I said to him and I knew he didn´t understood me.

"Your little conversation with the mechanic, who checked the car with which Harumi had the accident, the same who let the evidences, for actions of third parties, vanishing, I know everything, you can lie to everyone, you can make everyone think that it was an accident, but you never could fool me, you hated her too much and I knew that you had something to do with her death, and two days ago I got the final evidence, the one I needed.

I know that you killed Harumi, since I have now this!" and with this I started the tape, I could see how Lorenzo´s mocking, smiling Face turned into a mask of rage, I saw how the anger and bloodlust darkened his eyes, he began to tremble, trying to keep it under control.

"I see you found out, alright I will show mercy to you, if you give me the tape!" he said and held his hand out.

"Sure thing, but I want to hear it from you, I want you to tell me why you did it!" I siad, as tears began to roll.

"How could you, why did you do it, why did you kill Harumi?" I asked still crying.

"I killed her because I knew she would destroy this Famiglia, the sick love my dear brother held for her, was like an illness, she more and more possessed him, from all this love he held for her, he forgot who he was, he began to run after her while his wife and his daughter sat at home, knowing from nothing!" Lorenzo said.

"Bullshit, of course they knew about it, especially Amelia had know it, she supported Leonardo´s try to find true, non-forced love!" I siad with bitterness towards him.

"Irrelevant, he wanted to divorce, and to marry that woman, but I knew I couldn´t let him, if he would do, our family would lose not only its face but also its position in the world, the fame of our Famiglia could only be held when Leonardo stay´s with Amelia, but he wanted to leave her, I had to protect the family, I had to kill Harumi or else she would have destroyed the Famiglia forever!" Lorenzo said and my tears could not stop.

"So you simply killed her, the love of your brother life?" I asked but he shook his head.

"She was not his love of his life, Amelia was his wife, he had to love her, Harumi, that women was just a burden to him, and kind as I am I had token him this burden away, I made it easier for him to love Amelia again, and believe me if I were able to do, I would have killed that brat of hers too, I bet that that woman just told Leonardo that he was his son, so she would get the money!" Lorenzo shouted.

"Harumi loved Leonardo and he loved Harumi, you never knew how he felt, because for you love does not exist, even I am just a burden to you , am I, I bet if I would have , in what way ever, disturbed the peace of the Famiglia, you would have killed me long ago not!" I shouted.

"You know what, I should have done that, I really should have!" He said as he suddenly stood up and pressed me on the wall.

"And what are you now going to do, do you want to tell him, you know he knows that you have a diploma in sound engineering, it would be easy for you to create such a tape, he might think that you killed her!" Lorenzo said.

"And why shall I have done that, you don´t know how ridiculous you sound, I should have knew that you never loved me, but I was blind, blinded by the money, the presents and I was chained by the thought of leaving my friends and my life behind, I knew I would have died sooner or later, because I would have nothing, I knew I would never see them again If I would have left you, that you would have killed me for sure, but I avoided it to think about it, I loved you, but I cannot forgive you, I will never be able to do so, and I know that Leonardo will think so too, maybe he will not kill you, as you are his brother, but I know he will throw you out of the Famiglia!" I siad to him, and he became red of anger.

"And now goodbye, may your brother and god have mercy with you!" I said to him as I turned around, a mighty mistake.

"aaaaargh!" Suddenly I felt a pain I never felt before, I looked down to see one of the rapier, he had hung on the wall, had been stabbed through my body and my heart.

"As if I let you go, no one will ever know about this not Amelia and especially not Leonardo, haha, he would kill me you know, he would come here and shoot me down, I know how much he loved her, but I could never accept her, same as I did with you, you are right, you are a burden to me, but this is now over!" He whispered insanely with an evil grin in my ear, as he ripped the rapier back, out of my body, I felt how the blood flew down to the ground staining my white dress.

"As if this will help you, the tape has only been a copy, the original is already on the way to Leonardo, and even if you will be able to get it, I still have one which is about to be sent!" I laughed.

"You mean the one by your Private Detective and the one at your Family´s home!" He laughed and I paled.

"How did you, what did you do?" I shouted as blood fell out of my mouth.

"you know, you are not the only one with an Private detective, and next time I would better be careful by choosing which private detective to choose, but I guess that won't be a worry of yours anymore.

Sleep forever now, my Darling!" he laughed as he went out of the chamber and locked the door.

I was left the moment I fell to the ground, I tried to stop the blood, I knew I would die, I knew it was a bad idea to come, and now he had everything he needed, the copies and my life.

"I was such an idiot!" I said as I tried to stand up, to get myself a first aid box, however did I fell to the ground again, useless I thought to myself, it was hard to breath, I knew I would die within the next minutes but all I could think about is my family.

"Me and my big mouth, I was such a fool!"

"Yeah you can say that!" Suddenly a voice, fully unknown to me said.

"Who, who is there?" I asked , I tried to see something but my body didn´t wanted to obey me.

Argh!" I felt a sharp pain.

"Woah, perfectly pierced through, whatever one does say about him, your Husband knows how to kill someone slowly.

As much as I see things, you have two options: first , you can die and know that he will kill your Family together with your little sister and your Older Brother, knowing as the only one that Lorenzo had killed Harumi.

Or second, you can ask me to help you, I will train you to kill Lorenzo, I will make you be able to save your family and to kill Lorenzo for what he has done to you and your Family, and to Harumi and Gokudera, he stole the little boy´s mother you know!" The Voice said, and I felt how my forces began to vanish.

"Choose wise but fast, you will soon die!" the voice said as my vision blurred, with last force I said this one word.

"Two!"

Everything became black, I floated in the air but I could see nothing around me, just myself floating through Darkness being illuminated by an azury Aura.

"Where am i?" I asked, suddenly I saw a light floating before me.

"help me, someone please help me, I don´t want to die, Mother, Father, please help me, someone!" I knew that voice, this was Enzo as he was little, my Friend ´s parent´s died after an attack of an hostile famiglia , Enzo was the only one who survived, and so we took him in, in the end he became my brother, and we were close, in many ways, he was like the direct counterpart of me, and we had big Plans for the future, we wanted to marry and maybe open a fashion boutique, well before Lorenzo´s family decided that I shall become Lorenzo´s wife.

From that time on I began to hate the Mafia, I began to see things I never saw before, to recognize things I didn´t when I was free, I was born in a family of Mafiosi, my father was the right Hand of Lorenzo´s father, before both retired and Lorenzo took half of the Famiglia.

From that day on I began to see my world with other eyes, I saw boys playing Mafia, only to imagine what would they look like when they later really became Mafiosi.

A few years after that time, a Friend of Lorenzo´s father, from the Yakuza, the Japanese mafia, came for visit, with him a few of his men and also his daughter, Harumi Hayato, a rather shy girl, but very friendly, she was a wonderful pianist and we both already liked each other from the start, same as Leonardo, Lorenzo´s older Brother, that was to the time before he had to marry Amelia.

Even though we all were born into the Mafia, did we all wanted to escape it, we all, Harumi, Amelia, Leonardo and me, but we had responsibilities towards our families after all, so we stayed,.

Harumi stayed for a few Years after asking her father, by some relatives, so we could meet every day, we then searched for work into a Restaurant, to do something independent to our families, I heard that Harumi was a wonderful pianist, but I too always got praised for my voice.

And so we became the main act in the restaurant, well until that day as she died.

I began to sink back into the darkness , before I heard a voice.

"Rachelle, Rachelle wake up!" The voice came closer suddenly it was as if I opened my eyes, and I looked in the eyes of an Unknown baby.

"Whaaaaa!" Suddenly I jumped out of the bed and into the corner.

"Who are, you, believe me I am not afraid to fight if necessary!" I shouted at the Baby with the Cowboy Hat, he was Japanese as much as I could say, he had golden blonde hair tightly bound into an ponytail, his eyes too were golden, and very gentle, he had a burnmark in form of a crest.

"Where am I and who are you and how can it be that I am still alive furthermore, me being suddenly a ten years old, and how are you able to speak, as a baby?" I asked.

"Can´t you remember anything?" He asked me, I was confused before I got a major headache.

"Aaaaaahhhh!" I clutched my head as pictures and voices ran through my brain, I saw myself being dead, I saw how I was thrown by Lorenzo into a Bathtub with acid inside, I saw how I suddenly was in a white room, in my body of a teen year old girl, I saw how that voice from before became a man, a strange one to be honest, but not only him, I saw also a beautiful Woman with him and how he trained me for one year, I saw him teaching me various techniques of fighting and also how to tame an element, the element water, he gave me my partner, the Ocean Wale, Phulaca, a giant armored Wale, he teached me on how to make my own body to water or any other liquid.

I saw how I stood before my old Villa, and how I entered killing everyone beside of the maids , who crossed my way, until I stood before Lorenzo's chamber, I saw on the calendar that I was, ten days before Harumi´s death there, I saw how I killed Lorenzo and how he laughed with last force and told me that Harumi died because of me ending his pulse, which was connected to an sender who again was connected towards a receiver in Harumi´s lungs, killing her as Lorenzo did his last Breath.

I saw how I cried and begged for it to be unhappened, I saw how Raver came and how he easily defeated me as I attacked him out of hurt and feelings of betraying, he told me that there was a chance to make things unhappened, but that he only would do it when I help him to fulfil his mission, no matter what happens and how long it will last.

I saw how I agreed, what else had I too choose, I killed my best friend.

"What happened?" I asked after the picture tsunami was gone and the Headache began to fade.

"You learned for one year together with Raver, my other self , in an alternate universe, then you came to the past to kill that Lorenzo guy, then the time Paradox Kicked in and you were back here, a year after your friend´s death, in this time, this Lorenzo guy still lives and he has killed you a year ago, well your former self, everyone is thinking that you are the one who killed Harumi Hayato!" That baby said.

"And you are?" I asked.

"Oh I am sorry, my name is Jubey Hashimoto, and, aaaah, and this here is my Fiancée, Ariella Johansson, soon to be Ariella Hashimoto!" He said as he kissed another baby, apparently the woman I saw in my memories, just , well , younger, who came with a tablet full of food in the room, she looked like someone who easily could have been his twin-sister, having a brand mark on the opposite side of her face.

"And this here, is Pia!" He said as suddenly a Woman of maybe 25 years, with Bonbon pink hair grabbed them and put them on her shoulders and laughed.

"Hi, I am Pia Potts but you also can call me Pia Pie!" she said as she held me, her hand out, I shook it and she smiled.

"C´mon I will show you the others!" She said as she set the babies back down, before she took my hands and dragged me outside into the living room, I recognized by a few glances, I got to look outside, that we are on a farm.

"Where are we?" I asked Pia.

"On a farm silly, this here is the New Hashimoto Farm where I live with my Family!" She said still smiling.

"Yeah sure but which land are we?" I asked.

"Japan Sis, we are in Namimori!" Another voice said, I turned to look right in the eyes of a Woman with rainbow hair hanging head over heels , floating in Indian style-sitting, in the air.

"Heya my name is Raven, Raven Stormhive, nice to meet you, this here is Florence Laurens, she´s a bit shy but I am sure she want to know you too, not Flutters!" Raven said and the woman called Florence nodded, hiding behind her hair, she had a very beautiful face but she was way too shy for a woman, she smiled and winked shyly.

"And you are?" Raven asked me suspicious-looking.

"Umm my name is Rachelle Caterfield!" I said.

"Oh man, you are that girl. Awesome, oh my gosh I have to ask you so much!" Raven suddenly screamed as she ran towards me.

She came with a Picture of me where I was still older, where the hell did she get one.

"Uncle Sentinel brought it to me, and I must say I love your songs, it´s a shame that your Husband almost killed you, before Raver found you, that guy is such a prick but I am sure you will be able to kill him!" She said and I was in shock, but still signed the autograph.

"I was unfortunately not able to kill these mans who hurted me, but I swore to never let someone hurt my family, no matter who it is, they are all I still have!" Raven said as she cuddled with Pia and Florence who blushed.

"Uhmm, nice to meet you Rachelle, I am Florence Laurens but you can call me Fluttershy, I like animals and my hobbies are reading and caring about hurt animals!" Florence said so silently that it was not more than a whisper, boy she was way too shy, the nickname matched like a fist to the eye.

"And you can call me Rainbow Dash!" Raven said to me.

"Pia is called Pinkie Pie, well you look more like a Rarity type of girl!" Raven said, as she held up a magazine.

"My Little Pony!" I read, what the hell, o well I can´t say that I didn´t liked them, my Sister Svetlana always liked them too, she always said she was more like Sweetie Belle, the sister of Rarity, while she said that Enzo looked like Elusive, the male counterpart of Rarity.

"Don´t tell me you have something against that, just because you are an adult in the corpse of a ten year old girl, doesn´t mean you now can act like one got it!" Pia said angry, but I held my hands up in defense.

"But of course not darling, I would love to be Rarity for you guys!" I said to her.

"But how did you found out?" I asked her.

"Jubey doesn´t hide such things from us, by every new one he tells us what happened to her and from where she came.

I am from Indianapolis from 90 years ago, I was the daughter of a Mechanic in a Racing team sponsored by the mafia, after the driver lost a race, my father had been made responsible for it and got killed, I almost died, Raver found me and brought me here, I am the only which time runs normal, all the others are from different times and epochs.

Florence her came from a time, 55 years ago, in this timeline, her Parents were killed by men of the Verduci Family after finding out about her natural born flame.

Raven came from the same time as me, but from America, she was on holyday, Raver saved her, after she was been kidnapped and being held captive in an Mafia laboratory of the Verduci Famiglia for five years!" Pia said.

"So I guess you all have much against the Mafia, but be sure I hate the mafia too, they took me everything, first the parents of my best friend and later adoptive Brother Enzo, then my Best friend Harumi Hayato and later my Family, I am not a Mafia Wife anymore, I chose the revenge on my Husband but in the end I still failed to save my Friend!" I siad crying, while they hugged me.

"We know, but I am sure Raver gives you a chance to make those things up to yourselves!" Raven said, and just in that moment this Raver Guy came inside, beside of Jubey being a baby this guy still seemed older to me, in fact he was maybe at the start of his thirty.

"Raver!" Everyone shouted as they all hugged him, he looked dark and ice cold, scaring, but he seemed to have a good influence on the women and they loved him, was this a Harem I was fallen into or what, I could not explain it but I was sure that I would learn with the time.

"Rachelle, it´s time to go!" He said and they all looked at me.

"Where, where are you taking me!" I asked fear fully, expecting the worst case ever, being prostituted.

"To your old villa, I will give you a last chance for revenge!" He said to my surprise, I was dumbfounded as he held his hand out to me, I took it, I wanted to know what it meant to follow him so freely and still being happy, same as Pia was.

In that night I travelled towards Italy within seconds, it has been a year after my mortal death , in this time line, Raver told me, that the entering, into this time, as my Past self with the memories of this time, caused an Time paradox, getting trapped in another timesphere where I killed Lorenzo ten days before Harumi´s normal death, causing her to die Ten days earlier by my own hand, so to say, I saved my family but I could not save my best friend, that was the price I had to pay for the one's life, but Raver was generous, he gave me one last chance to give my own heart peace, he took me the decision of choosing, since in this timeline both parties are dead, my family, my friend and myself, well my original self.

In this night I killed Lorenzo, while he sat in his Chair looking outside of the window, I killed him by letting the martini he drank, slowly turning to an slow-working poison, he attacked me and scratched my face, which I healed instantly making him paling, out of rage I ripped his heart out with my arm turning to lava.

Unfortunately did I not looked after the scratched skin under Lorenzo´s nails, but ten days later , after I bugged Leonardo´s phone, I heard an Call of one man of the Forensic team, speaking about it, and saying that it had my DNS but that it was from a child, I heard Leonardo sighing.

Then I knew what to do, I took the tape with Lorenzo´s Confession, and sent it with a Letter towards Leonardo´s address, I wanted to at least making him know that I was not the murderer of Harumi.

Later that Day Raver came to me and asked me if I wanted to help him and his family and if I wanted to join the Sinfonia family and live with them, I agreed since I got nothing else anymore and for more, I had nowhere to go, I wished, for the other work I did for Raver, from him that he would bring those I love back to life, he agreed.

**Gokudera´s Pov:**

As I woke up, I couldn´t belive what I witnessed right now.

"My Uncle killed my mother, but, but why!" I asked dumbfounded, I was on my knees too weak to stand up or to move at all.

"Huh!" I suddenly felt a gentle warm and soft hand on my shoulder, I turned to see Haru looking deep into my eyes, I could almost see her bare soul, she wanted to spent comfort to me, she wanted to be there for me, I took her in my arms and kissed her deeply, while tears began to roll down my cheeks.

"Haru, thanks´!" I siad to her and she looked at me with tears in her eyes as well but she was smiling up to me.

"Gokudera, I hope that you will become a fine man same as your father, beside all of his mistakes was he still a loving dad, Your Sister and I know this because we saw every moment of your life, we saw how he tried to raise you to a fine man, but we are born into the world of Crime, if we succeed to become someone who is worth dying for, or if we become someone everyone secretly hates, is up to us to decide, will we become a Friend or will we become a Boss, a righteous man or a man with a Silver tongue.

But always remember this one thing, Your mother loved you too much to kill herself, your father loved her too much as if he ever would have killed your mother, and I wanted always just the best for them both, I cannot make it unhappened that I married the monster who ended her life in such a cruel way, but I could at least be the one who took his live as revenge, for all the lives he had destroyed.

Whatever may happen , I owe Raver and Jubey my life, I cannot betray them, but I also cannot fight against you, I don´t wish to hurt you, but when the time has come I will do anything what Raver wishes us to do, even when it means to kill your friends, or to hurt those you love!" Rachelle said and even though she said such things, her eyes weren´t that ice cold as I thought, she looked more like an animal which has been driven into a trap.

"I will now restore the restaurant, and then I will vanish until the real match, I hope that you guys also will be able to win the last three tests, I wish you good luck!"

And so she went through the door, while the restaurant began to restore itself into its old form.

"One last thing Gokudera and Haru, I want you to always trust each other, trust is the highest feeling beside of love, I met girls who would have easily killed me, and that with right, the Mafia did such cruel things to them, things no one ever can truly understand, the pain they were in , the hatred they felt, and the bitterness they called life, all of this they could have let me feel but they did not, they accepted me the way I was, an ex-Mafiosi wife without a cause in the world.

I loosed everything I ever had beside of my name and my Pride, but those girls took me in, they shared their food with me, they gave me shelter and they never hated me, au contraire, they trusted me from the beginning on, even though of my origin, though everyone of them had something to do with the Mafia, we all hate them, and we cannot allow that the Mafia is at the long lever in this world, that They control almost everything , and do whatever they want, we will create a better world without Crime and without poor and rich.

Forgive me Gokudera, for I try to become someone my new family can be proud of, let me tell you one of the two speeches Jubey teached us, Quando il cielo e la terra sono in armonia la pace regnerà ancora (When heaven and earth are in harmony, peace will reign again).!" Rachelle said"This means, when rich and poor, are balanced , the world can become a better place.

She said at the door, before she thought about something and went back to us.

"I can understand when you hate me, but always remember, on the world it gives always two sides of people, those who kill and those who save live, those who love and those who hate, those who dominate and those who will be dominated, the world cannot be in peace when the world isn´t into balance, but sometimes the balance is exactly what curses this world to fall apart, the world is about to die, and we are the only ones who can save it, who can rescue the world, the Earth has risen it´s voice and we from the Sinfonia Famiglia were able to hear her, there will be those who try to stop us, and those who try to help us.

Always remember: Come le due facce di una medaglia siamo Uno, eppure non uguale (Like the two sides of a medal, we are One, yet not equal)!" Rachelle said before she finally vanished.

"Well that is something, it seems like they are not all so crazy and cruel as we thought, for me it´s more like they try to take a stand for a better world without the mafia and weapons, well just in an cruel and wrong manner!" Takeshi said, his wound seemed to not be as deep as we thought.

"Are you okay guys?" I asked them but they only nodded.

"And what now, the evening has been fucked up!" Takeshi said and I nodded.

"The best thing will be that we meet with the others, we have much to talk about!" I meant and they all nodded, and so we went towards Tsuna´s house, after phoning everyone.

_**A/N: hello there, chapter 2 is out , I hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.**_

_**Ps sorry for any Grammar mistake**_


	3. Shocking truth,Farm of Bones, KO Party

**The Mafia War Tournament**

**Chapter 3: Extreme Stories of the past, Stranded in the nowhere, the Streetfighter tournament, With Sun-fire and Alien-steel.**

**Tsunayoshi´s House:**

**Ryohei`s Pov:**

Raaaah, I'm so angry, why does always the other have so much luck, I want to fight too.

"So what did you found out Reborn?" Tsuna asked the little boy/ hitman.

"Well before 50 years no one knew about the Sinfonia Famiglia, only some very old Famiglias know a few facts about them, it´s said that they come and vanish faster than a storm, that their force is unreached until today, and that every member of them is out of an experiment of the Verduci Famiglia or the Estreno beside of a few, but its one thing they all said, a Guy called Raver shall be the head of the Famiglia, and that the Main members of the Famiglia almost all are women´s !" Reborn said and we almost choked on our drinks even the girls.

"Wait, they are all women, but how are they able to defeat such fearsome Famiglias!" Tsuna asked, getting a dirty look from the girls in the room, before defending himself.

"Not that I say that women were weak but I mean if they all fight against a thousand men how will they be able to defeat them all so easy?" He asked Reborn.

"The point is that each of them shall have a unique flame, a flame no one else has, they are a rare game of the nature so to say, it seems as if they are able to use the elements of the world to fight!" Reborn told us.

"I see that's why Raven can control the storm, Rachelle the water, but what is this thing about Gaea!" Tsuna asked but Reborn shook his head.

"No idea, this is all I found about them , however does a big amount of Famiglias vanished without a trace in the last fifty years, to that time it are 13 Famiglias who have gone missing complelty, and not only main or side families, I am speaking about entire Families!" Reborn said and we were instantly alarmed.

"Wait you mean they killed 13 entire families, totally erased them from the earth?" I asked, that was extremely unimaginable .

"Why didn´t anyone told us!" Tsuna asked.

"None of them were allies of us, neither did anyone of our allied families knew something about it, but since they informed the whole Mafia World, there has been a Conference a few days ago, at Mafia land , on which they all talked about this threat, that's when we heard from the vanished Famiglias!" Reborn told us and we were all down.

"So what do we have, a Famiglia of extraordinary strong superwomen, who declared war on the whole Mafia world, we have some memory pieces who might tell us that each one of them , or at least half of them have been either experiments from some cruel Mafia Families, or being hunted by them for their force they bear, and then they talked about those Rings, how did they called them, the Gaea-rings, and they said something about the Shimon rings being the first Gaea rings ever!" Tsuna said and looked at Enma who shrugged.

"Sorry Tsuna, but we have no clue, neither do we know nor does we have found any evidence of Cozart telling something about the rings, all that we know is that the rings have always been in our families property since Cozart Simon, but it was never told from where they came!" Enma said letting his head hanging while Tsuna cheered him back up together with Nuts.

"Maybe I can help you there!" A raspy voice said, we looked towards the window, to see a very old man standing right on the balcony.

"What the, Talbot, how did you manage to come up on here!" Reborn asked while Talbot chuckled.

"You may forget young Reborn, I may look like an old geezer but I still am as agile as a Teenager!" Talbot said.

"So when my ears didn´t mistaken you were asking yourself about the Shimon rings, well I can tell you the one or the other things about them!" Talbot exclaimed, shocking us all, we knew he knew a bit about them but we had no idea of how much.

"Of course I know about them young Vongola sun guardian, after all I was the one who Created them!" Talbot shocked us.

"Wwwwwait, you have created them!" Tsuna and Enma asked dumbfounded.

"Eeeyup, and believe me, I wish I never had, but what has been done cannot be undo again!" Talbot told us and in his voice we heard the whole sorrow, it seemed that he truly regretted it.

"What happened Talbot, what made you saying that?" Reborn asked.

"For to know why, I first have to tell you how it came to it!" Talbot said before he sat himself on a couch in Tsuna´s room.

**Flashback, Talbot´s Memory:**

"First off, you have to know that I am not human, I was born as a half god, from my Mother, the Goddess Freya, and my father, the mortal Soldier, Sir Oranos Talbot the 1st .

Unfortunately did I wasn´t able to live in the Heaven with my Mother so I lived on the earth, from my Mother I only knew legends, but never really saw her, so it was easy for Gaea to assure me to be her son, Gaea was the Sister of my mother, so she was my aunt, she was jealous on my Mother, for did the Soldier she had choose to love, denied his love to her, for the one of her sister, of course did my Aunt hated my mother from that moment on, as my father left her, to live with mother, she hated the love between them and so tried to kill him, by ripping his heart out and stealing so not only his life but also his love to my Mother, from that moment on, he was bounded on the earth, to become a man as cruel as if the hell itself had spit him out again.

My Mother saw what he did to the folk of the humans after he became king of an entire nation by killing the former king, he began to conquer land for land, he killed without a care, men , women even children, from the soldier of the heaven he became the cruellest man who ever existed on the earth.

In the end, my mother had to kill him, while his ghost and his soul went towards my Aunt, being full of rage mother then attacked Gaea to defeat her, but their immense fight was stopped as the two neutral Sisters, Celeste and Luna-Tica, banished both of them towards different places, My mother was banished inside of the heaven, where she never could escape from, Gaea however has been stripped of her powers, and was banished inside of the Earth, the Planet she created herself, before the other sisters were born.

In order to raise me up did I became new Parents in form of two half gods as well, the Daughter of Celeste, Sunshine, and the son of Luna-Tica, Flash, both of them raised me until I was old enough to live on my own, they then left me, and I was back alone, that was 18.000 years ago, with the time I forgot how my father and how my mother looked, I couldn´t hear her voice but I could hear my aunts voice since she slept within the planet, and was drained of her remaining power as the force to help the planet staying in balance, the force Celeste and Luna-Tica had stolen her, was later known as the seven stones of Live, the original form of the Trinisette!" Talbot told us and we were buff.

"So you mean my Vongola ring is a part of Gaea ancient force?" Tsuna asked as Talbot nodded.

"That´s right, Tsunayoshi Sawada, the Trinisette, the mare rings, The Vongola rings and the Acrobaleno pacifier all were split parts of the force of my Aunt.

It was around the time as Giotto and Cozart had become friends and Famiglia bosses, it was a good year, they could help few countries to solve Problems which would have led to many wars, if them both wouldn´t have acted to solve the problems. They met one day at an acient ruin in a Jungle to travel all together back towards Italy by boat, but it shall come completely different from what they thought.

I was to that time a friend of Cozart and I became just a master of the crafting of jewels, after learning for ten years with my master as his apprentice, after he retired he gave me my official diploma, I was a real master of the craftsmanship.

Giotto asked me to come along to craft some jewels as gifts for the different Kings, and mens in high positions to always solve half of the problem by the start. And so it came that one day, as the boat didn´t came, both, Cozart and Giotto, agreed to investigate the Acient ruin, it was of no culture we know, it seemed to be as old as the mankind itself.

The pyramid had a giant Labyrinth in itself, over 10 levels down into the earth, the lower the level the bigger the Labyrinth became, we managed, after we loosed almost everyone, beside of Giotto and his guardians, Cozart and his Guardians and myself, to enter a giant hall, were we found us in the company of two humanlike creatures, Sepira and Checker Face, the last remaining guardians of the seven stones of live.

They told us that they awaited us, since everyone who ever tried to get through the Labyrinth failed, in all the 18.000 years since Gaea´s imprisonment, they brought us towards the seven stones and told us about the legend, that the stones were what kept the balance of the world but also could destroy the same if ever used in the false hands!" Talbot told and Reborn nodded.

"So as it happened as Byakuran had the Mare-rings and were able to control entire futures and different time lines with them alone!" reborn said and Talbot nodded.

"Expect of the part with ruling the whole universe is the Legend the same, the Trinisette is able to control the whole life force of the earth, whoever complete it, is either able to control the world or to free Gaea, but they didn´t told us so, not to bring us on false ideas.

They said that the force of the guardians has been drained out and that their own force wouldn´t be able to keep the power of the stones for much longer, they were the last two of a Race , created by Celeste, Luna-Tica and Pontos , Oranos Brother, in order to hide and to watch over the force of Gaea so she never would be able to get her old force back again.

Sepira and Checker face said that they had waited for worthy successors, and they saw them inside the Vongola Guardians and Giotto, so they gave the Stones towards them, unfortunately was the force too strong for them alone to bear, Sepira and Checker face then agreed to split the forces of the Stones, and so they created the Trinisette, still looking as stones , they asked me to craft out of the materials the stones were made, three sets of Jewels, I gave my best and created the Vongola rings, who shall represent the Eternity, or the Time, the Mare Rings who shall represent the Ocean, and the Acrobaleno rings, who shall represent the Sky!" Talbot told us and it woke the Interest of Reborn.

"Acrobaleno rings, I thought they always had the form of Pacifiers?" He asked.

"No , why in the world should I have done that, to create two sets of rings and then a set of Pacifiers, no my dear Reborn, the current form has been made as a Joke of Checker face, after he took the Acrobaleno rings form himself.

After the Sets were Crafted, they gave the Mare rings and the Sky rings towards us, the Sky rings were worn by the Vongola's , making them to the today known Vongola Rings, the Mare rings were given to the Simon Famiglia.

The Acrobaleno rings were given towards me that time.

Then it happened, it was three day´s after we were back in Italy, as I got a dream at night, of a woman in Chains, asking me for help, she asked me to help her escaping her imprisonment. The Nightmare began to come over and over, stealing me more and more of my force, until I had enough, one night in the nightmare I agreed, I said yes to her and suddenly a bright light appeared, and before me Seven rings appeared, it were the Shimon rings, that time called the Rings of the Earth, the voice told me that I had seven days to free her, at the seventh day, the Gods star, a comet who comes every 500 years and crosses the earth, would stand at the highest point, and would stand right above the pyramid in the jungle, at this day, at midnight, the Seven rings shall be placed inside of the lock on the Chain who keeps the door to her prison shut.

Upon asking who she was, she said that she was my mother, Freya who has been imprisoned by my aunt Gaea, that it was the direct opposite I didn´t knew till that fateful day.

Said and done, I crafted the Earth rings, after my "mothers" order and went towards the Jungle Pyramid, unbeknownst to me, Cozart and Giotto, together with their mens, followed me, that was in the end my rescue, I waited seven days for the right time, at the seventh day I went inside of the pyramid, and after some time I arrived in a different room as last time, not meeting Sepira and Checker face, who were out to enjoy the night and the nature around them, after so long time.

At midnight, I placed the rings inside of the lock, and it opened itself, well it was quite a spectacle, he earth began to shook, I though the pyramid would fall apart, until I heard that gruesome laughing I still had no clue what I had done, well not before someone ripped me off my feet and dragged me outside, before the whole Pyramid collapsed, it was Giotto, who was furious he asked me what I had done, I told him so but he also didn´t knew what to say, as suddenly out of the collapsed ruin , a giant woman emerged, in a dark green dress, I had though never saw such a beautiful woman , but I felt an ice cold chill running down my spine, she thanked me for releasing her, and stated that she lied to me, she then said me the truth, that she was my Aunt Gaea, who had been imprisoned inside of the Planet for more than 18.000 years long, and that the day of the revenge was near, she then escaped the Ruins by simply destroying them completely.

We then met with Checker face and Sepira who came back , furious too, Checker face took me all the rings away, even the Acrobaleno rings, stating that he shall have never gave them to a simple Human like me, that I have no idea on how to keep them, and that thanks to me the world might getting destroyed, it was the Year of the Natural Catastrophes on the entire world, Hurricanes, Tsunami´s, Earthquakes, Volcano eruptions, the world seemed to have become the Battlefield of the Elements, when God had created the world in seven days, Gaea was almost successful to destroy the same in seven days!" Talbot further told and we saw the endless sorrow in his eyes.

"I still remember the seven days, it was the horror for me, I saw all the humans before me, their souls hunted me in my dreams, I couldn´t sleep anymore, I was doomed to drive insane if I had not Giotto and Cozart who were there for me, I had made an mistake I never could undo again, I was branded of being the world's greatest shame, for I released the goddess who was about to destroy the world my Mother gave her freedom for.

It was at the sixth day, as my mother spoke to me in a dream, she told me that the hope was still not gone, that she had cried out for help, and that she was sure that someone would hear it and come to help before thing were too late.

The seventh day came and the world was almost completely destroyed, Sepira told us that it might gave one last chance to survive, if we would manage to use Gaea´s force against herself, she might has been a Goddess but she was still very weak from her imprisonment, even by eating the souls of the died humans, she could not power her force to her old self up.

With help of the Vongola rings, the Mare Rings and the Acrobaleno rings, and with help of the Shimon rings, Giotto was forging a weapon, strong enough to Hurt Gaea, the flame sword created out of Heaven, the Earth, the time and the Sky main flame, but it was not strong enough to defeat her, only to beat her up a bit.

Well as everything seemed to fall apart, a gate opened itself, and a creature from another world came in our world, as Gaea attacked us she accidently also attacked the creature.

Well useless to say that the creature was pissed, and suddenly Gaea had nothing to laugh anymore, she got her Ass beaten so as she did with us, it was like an awesome Movie we saw, Monster Vs. Monster and only one would win, as she was at the end of her force she decided to go back to her prison in order to save her live, but unfortunately for her a shiny drop fell inside the gate she had opened to , making the creature furious, he attacked without a care in the world destroying the surrounding, and almost killed us, we didn´t knew what that drop was, but all we can see was that Gaea attacked the creature with one last attack before she manage to vanish into her prison, she threw 13 Stars down on the creature, causing a giant explosion, the creature was almost defeated but before it transformed into an tiny version of itself to heal its wounds, I gave out such an violent yell that the whole world shook, that was the end of the world destruction, from 500 years ago, in the year 1512!" Talbot said and we were in shock.

"So you almost cause the world to be destroyed!" Tsuna asked and Talbot nodded still looking quite beaten, we saw mighty sorrow in his face.

"Believe me Tsunayoshi Sawada, there is not a day I don´t regret what I did, I was young and naive, I was blinded by the thought of finally meeting my real mother!" Talbot said and we could not blame him, we felt the sorrow he held in his heart.

"That time I was responsible for the death of 140 Million Humans, in order to pay for it, I searched far and wide for a possibility to make it up , but found none, the last thing I knew which was precious enough to pay it was, that I took the only thing I need more than hands, to craft Jewels!" Talbot said , as he opened his shades, revealing his full skull, but it shocked us all to the core, even Reborn.

"Oh my god!" That was the most harmless exclamation to be made, at the Horror we witnessed.

"Your eyes!" Hana, Kyoko´s best friend said before falling unconscious into my arms, since the few attacks of other Famiglias on our and the friends of us, I made it to my mission to defend her, I logically didn´t told her what I saw in the Future, since I have no idea what will happen, now that we had changed the future, I might not even come together with her, but I knew , I had to defend her anyways, and if only to prevent Kyoko from crying her eyes out.

"yeah I know, this is the price I paid for my Mistake!" Talbot said after he covered the empty holes where once were his eyes.

"After the creature began to calm down he began to frantically beat on the lock trying to breaking it open, he saw the holes inside and seemed to know what missed, he attacked us for the Earth rings, but was been defeated by Checker face, and if only because he was too exhausted after his fight with Gaea.

He stated that even when we not open the lock, he knows that Gaea would return again, that he has something she wants and she had something he needs and he said that he would do anything to open the gate, even if it costs many lives, he then vanished, but we knew that we would have to separate the Trinisette and the Earth Rings, in order to prevent Gaea from ever returning again.

Cozart then offered himself to take the burden of the Earth rings, which we agreed, Sepira wanted to let the rings of Eternity by Giotto, while Checker face was against the idea to leave the Trinisette in the hands of the humans, so he took the Acrobaleno rings, and upon stating that the Humanity was weak and inexperienced like a toddler, he transformed the Sky rings into Pacifiers in order to give them the shape off a fitting device for the Humanity, stating that whoever will get them, will be nothing but a toddler even if he acts all high and mighty, cursing the curse of the Acrobaleno to unfold itself, Sepira then decided to travel Far away towards somewhere else, together with the Mare rings.

Cozart then decided to travel away from Italy, in order to get as much Distance as possible between the rings, as we later found out he had found an unknown Island, where he must have seal the Shimon rings, same as Giotto did with his blood, in order to prevent the Gate to be reopened.

In order to make myself useful, I went with Giotto who offered me to help his family, since that day I was working for the Vongola, waiting for that day to come, on which the Creature would return to release the Goddess of Destruction back again!" Talbot told us and we all felt the same chill running down our spine, as if an Ice cold finger ran down on our backs.

"After all those years, I still only know his name!" Talbot said.

"He called himself, Raver!" And we fell from the chairs or whatever.

"So that means, the monster you were waiting for is the Boss of the Sinfonia Famiglia, no wonder that they attack us so often!" Tsuna said and now it was clear to us all.

"But it won´t help them anymore, the Mare Rings are far away and hidden, and only we Acrobaleno know where they are!" Reborn stated, but Talbot shook his head.

"They found you, and they found the Shimon rings it will be an easy thing for them to also find the rest of the Trinisette!" Talbot told us.

"But you said he will need the Shimon rings to open the Gate, when he knew where they were, why didn´t he took them before Enma and his Family!" Tsuna asked.

"Because after Gaea was back in her prison, Checker face and Sepira forced a new lock over the entrance to her prison, for which one need the Trinisette too, that's why we separated the Trinisette.

"But it has no use, Bermuda has the Force of the Acrobaleno!" Reborn tried to say.

"I am sorry reborn but the way you told me, this Raver guys is able to use an Rainbow flame which can only mean that he´s able to create several Flame types, and as such it would be easy to fill the Pacifiers with new force, as soon as he finds the Mare rings, it will be easy for him to also gather the Acrobaleno since they almost all more or less work for the Vongola, beside of Yuni, Verde, Skull and Fon, and if he is still as powerful as I saw him the last time, traveling towards Bermuda´s dimension will be child-play for him!" Talbot stated.

"Is there no way to defeat him!" I asked.

"Young Sun Guardian, even though this Raver guys looked already quite beaten as he came in our world, he still managed to bring an Murderous angry Goddess to capitulate and to run away, I don´t want to know how strong he will be, when he has all his powers together!" Talbot said, we all shuddered no one of us wanted clearly to know how strong he would be.

"Well I don´t know what you will do, but I know one thing for sure, you better Train because I am sure they won´t get easy on you, the day of the Gods star´s arrival is coming near, and after the seventh night, you have only seven days to prevent the world from Destruction, ah and I would better look for creating some weapons, this War tournament they announced will get extremely violent I can tell you, in looking at it, it´s pretty clear what it shall be, he gather all the Mafia families together to let them kill themselves in some kind of open war-Battle-royal, slaying two problems with one beat!" Talbot said as he walked towards the window, to vanish as he came.

"Well then I told you everything I know so far, just let me tell you, that, whatever you going to do, never underestimate Raver, or those who learnt under him, even if he looks friendly to you, he easily is able to destroy a whole town with one beat, never think he would give up, he fought way too hard for the gate to be open, I have no clue what the shiny drop was, but I am sure it was extremely important to him, or else he wouldn´t be so much behind it I guess, ah and I forgot something, beside of this raver, three other creatures went through the gate, a creature with wings and a cat like thing, and another creature as Raver but she looked friendlier, well then, Sayonara and good luck!" Talbot said before jumping from the balcony, we all ran towards the window, but he already has been vanished.

Crazy guy.

"I guess I have to speak with Vongola Nono, he will know better how to handle such situations, I know we have to fight but with this new information, I have no idea if it will help in anyways when we fight, since the world is about to end in a few weeks maybe.

Maybe we can create an alliance with other families, since this time it´s not only against us, the Vongola, but it´s an open war announcement against the whole Mafia World!" Tsuna said and we could see how Reborn almost trembled of happiness.

"That's the Tsuna I wanted to see for so long!" He stated getting a glare from Tsuna.

"Believe me Reborn if my Family wouldn´t be in danger I wouldn´t even Consider this method, got it!" Tsuna said with anger, making Reborn frowning.

"I will ask for an audience at Vongola 9th ´s Hotel here in Japan!" he said before vanishing.

"I guess we go too, Kyoko, do you want to stay here or shall I give you a ride!" I asked my little sister, who shook her head.

"Naaaw I will stay a bit with Tsuna and then later come home okay, tell mom and dad!" Kyoko said as she cuddled with Tsuna who only shrugged.

"Suit with me!" he said, I looked at Haru to see her reaction, but I could see none, I saw her pressing her face into Hayato´s chest, she seemed to cry, she was still very sensitive about knowing the family to be in danger, I looked at Hana who looked on her hands being in deep thoughts.

"Hey Hana!" I shook her shoulder gently, breaking her concentration.

"Huh, yes?" She asked, also a bit sleepy.

"Shall I give you a ride at home or do you want to call your parents?" I asked her, in hope to may be able to ride her towards her home.

"I would love to, my folks are, as so often, again out and my brother is with his girlfriend at the Cinema, that's why I was able to come here, but I am a bit sleepy and I want to think about so much!" Hana said as she stood up, she kissed Kyoko´s head, and said goodbye to the other, I too said goodbye before we went outside, greeting and saying goodbye to Tsuna´s mother, the only person still in the blue about all of this whole Mafia thing.

"Say Ryohei, what do you think about the whole situation?" Hana asked me out of the blue, after we drove for a few minutes, it lasted a bit before I knew what to say.

"I think this is an extremely big pile of shit, I mean, hello wherever we fight or not, we gonna get attacked because of the rings we bear, we cannot give the rings away since they still are extremely strong weapons, and the whole world is in danger because of them, I honestly have no real clue what this Raver guy is about to do as soon as he has the rings, but I know he will attack the whole world and he will hurt much people, that's why I will fight, to protect everyone, I might die in this here, but at least I know that I died while trying to save the world, and not while sitting on my ass in front of the Television , and looking at the end of the world, I more would like it when I die a hero´s death, than the one of a coward´s, after the motto: what have you done as the world fell apart!" I siad and I saw how she looked down in sorrow.

"Hey c´mon it might not get that bad, I am sure that we will defeat those Sinfonia Famiglia guys, and after that I will invite you to an extremely, giant cup of lemon soda ice cream, all paid by me, how does that Sound!" I siad trying to cheer her up, she laughed and shook her head.

"Only if you eat it with me, I'm sure I cannot eat it all by myself" She said chuckling, making me blushing, while we drove across the last few houses of Namimori,.

It was hard to believe that this girl lived so wide out of the Town by her grandparents, she said that her parents constantly were at work, and only come twice at the week home, so they decided to send her and her brother to her grandparents at the country side of Namimori.

"Hey, you know what, let´s take a look at this Farm Gokudera spoke of, this Hashimoto farm, I want to see if they really are there!" I asked her and she thought about it.

"Didn´t the Family already checked it?" She asked, but I shook my head.

"No due to the memories they freely gave to us, Reborn said that it was hard to believe that they would still live there, but I am not sure, in my opinion it´s the best camouflage, to freely give tips where to find, so that the enemy might think ,that there is where they are absolutely not to find!" I said and she nodded.

"Seems logical to me!" Hana said, so we turned and drove to where we found the address in the phone book, I mean it was way too obvious, so it do was the best camouflage.

Hide the obvious behind the obvious.

**A half hour later:**

"Seems like you have mistaken there Ryohei, there absolutely no one who might live here anymore, in my opinion!" Hana said as we stood before the farm.

"What in the world happened here?" I asked myself.

We stood before a completely destroyed farm, it looked after an mighty burn and a tornado, everywhere pieces of the shed´s where lying around, in a roof, a giant wood-wheel stuck inside, several buildings were burn down, and from one of the sheds the whole roof has been pushed to the side.

I walked inside, only for having cracking noises under my feet, I looked down, and instantly up again, I better pretend to not have seen what I have seen, thank god it´s night, but the full moon isn´t helping much, whatever happened here, it must have been gruesome, I looked around me, and recognized it, almost everywhere I saw bones, broken bones, shattered to pieces, covered in dirt, in the darkness of the night they weren't good to see, to my luck or else Hana would have ran away, but I want to investigate a bit.

"It´s like a ghost town, so silent, not a bird is singing!" Hana said, as she made photos about it, we began to walk over the farm, there were a few rooms who seemed to be intact.

"Here, this door, I might open it!" I said, and Hana looked at me crazy.

"You want to enter, is this not supposed to be intruding in others property, and I mean I don´t think that this sheds are all too strong anymore, it might cave in right over our heads!" Hana said her thoughts.

"Hana here is absolutely nothing, that one might could steal, and even then, why shall anyone call the cops, this is a burnt ruin, no one will come, and for the caving in, no problem I will protect you!" I siad as I held an arm out.

"Do you trust me?" I asked her, she remained at place but eventually, gave herself an inner kick-start, grabbing my hand.

"Alright, but you better be careful and don´t dare to scare me okay!" She said still doubting the whole action, about to be done.

"No problem, believe me I won´t do such a thing!" I said honest.

"Brr, it´s so cold in her, I should have bring an jacket along!" Hana said before I put my jacket over her shoulders.

"Here you go!" I siad, she blushed cutely.

"Thanks!" She smiled.

"No problem!" I said, trying to sound cool even though it was fucking cold outside.

"Do you really think that they lived here?" Hana asked as she looked around.

"Yes I am, look at this!" I siad as I showed her a picture, of an happy family, it were only girls, A women with a Cowboy had, a fashion diva (in my opinion), a shy girl and two who looked like out of a magician show, then a cheerful girl with fluffy bonbon pink hair, and that Raven-girl from a few weeks ago.

"Looks like that Raven girl" I said to her.

"hey Ryohei, look over here!" She said after we further investigated the house.

"Here, this seems to be still intact!" she pointe chest, which seemed to only have burnt from the outside.

"Wait a second!" I siad as I began to work at the lock, before I managed to open it.

"How did you!", she asked me suspicious.

"Don´t tell anyone, but I once had to free Kyoko out of a toilet cabin as she still was little, she unfortunately locked herself in and didn´t came back out!" I said blushing.

"Typical Kyoko, so lucky, to have such an awesome big Brother!" Hana said and I blushed bright red.

"Uhmm, thanks, I guess!" I said as I opened the Chest.

"Woah!" I found many tapes inside and an old Projector.

"Here is a canvas, shall we look on what this Tapes are of!" I asked Hana who only nodded.

I build up the old Projector, thanks to my dad I knew how it worked, he still had one of them at home.

"Which one you want to see!" I asked, she only shrugged.

I looked through them before I found an interesting Tape.

"Destruction of the Verduci Famiglia, with Raven, Pia and Florence!" I read, and I saw how Hana paled.

"Sounds violent I guess, when I think about what Reborn said, it might could become like a splatter movie, do you like Horror-movies?" I asked her, while she absolutely shook her head in no.

"How would you say, extremely scary and just sometimes too disgusting, sorry, but I guess you can take a few of them with you and look them with the guys!" She said, while looking scared at the roof.

"I guess we better go now, won´t be necessary to search into the other rooms, if we bring these tapes to Tsuna´s house we may find more about this Sinfonia Famiglia, anyways would you help me to bring it into the car?" I asked as she nodded.

"Alright , here for your hands!" I siad as I gave her a pair of Latex gloves.

"Thanks seems like you thought on anything!" She said making me blushing.

"Just trying to be nice!" I siad while she chuckled.

Together we managed to bring the chest out and into the back of the car.

"Alright, now we just have to, wait, no, no, oh c´mon!" I siad as I tried to start the car but it was practically a loosed game.

"I don´t believe this, I got that damn car Two days ago, I shouldn´t have heard on Kyoko and simply shall have buy me a new one instead of an Second hand!" I was angry; this was not at all my intention.

"Hey I know a mechanic, who has his workplace a few miles away, we could call him,…, eh no, I´ve got no signal, you?" Hana asked me before I checked my phone.

"Nope!"

"Oh well, no problem, they have an 7/7 days service and also 24/24 hours open, it´s the only one here on the Countryside of Namimori, its Namikaze Namimori Customs, short NNC, it´s about 8 miles away!" Hana said and that was my rescue.

"Alright, you steer, I push," I siad as I positioned me behind them car," alright, you can get the handbrake off!" I shouted from behind.

"Alright, you can push!" Hana shouted from the inside.

"Alright, EXTREME; CAR PUSHING!" I shouted as I began to push the car with all my strength , and it worked the car rolled with a tempo of 20 MpH forward as I used my full strength, to push it, it still lasted at least one nd a half hour until I was able to finally push the Car in front of one of the different garage-gates.

"Alright I will go ask for the mechanic, you better stay here and rest a bit!" Hana said as I simply held a thumb up, while sliding down the car´s side on the ground.

"Yeah do that!" I siad out of breath, not that the exercise would have exhaust me, but it was rather difficult to push a heavy car eight miles along an field-road, up on a hill.

"God, am I done!" I siad as I heard the doorbell ringing, as Hana and another girl came from the shop over to me.

"Ryohei this is Paula Patuli, she´s the current Mechanic!" Hana said, and a Girl with Bonbon pink , straight combed Hair came upon me, she looked familiar, but I did not know from where.

"Holy shit, where did you get that Cadillac from, I thought only Hollywood has them anymore, do you know how rare they are, this is a Cadillac Fleetwood Sixty Special 1964.

Hardtop luxury sedan class, powerful 429er V-8 engine, 7.0 liter, 309 horsepower, Hydra-Matic automatic transmission, power steering, power brakes, power windows, side windows fully retractable without a B-pillar, electric triangle pivot windows front and rear, power eight-way seat adjustment , interior rearview mirror with shutter, excellent original leather interior trim in contrasting cream factory original functional MW FM sound system, electric antenna, rear window anti- frost, reconditioned factory original black rubber mats with white Cadillac emblems from 1964, new white wall tires, standards-holder on right fender, chrome Fleetwood veneers and many more extras!

This vehicle, a particularly rare genuine European model with km / h speedometer, was delivered in 1964 in Austria, is unrestored and was mainly used for state visits and diplomatic representations. The vehicle is in excellent unrestored condition. The body is free from corrosion, even the lower door edges are in new condition! Also the chrome parts have no pimples. The entire interior, the leather and the carpet are also beautifully preserved in the original and not restored!"

The Girl/ Mechanic, was far away into the world of cars, telling us things we didn´t even wanted to know, I was glad that I had a car, even though it always had a few problems.

"She sure seems to know much!" Hana whispered, as we watched how that girl practically snaked around the car, as if she was in love with it, I admit it was a damn nice car, my father found it on an scrap yard, it was practically not harmed in any way, and he was able to get a good and acceptable price for it.

"I guess so, but , I mean it´s only a car not!" I siad a bit too loud, before it was dead silent.

"Only a Car, only a Car, did you really just dared to say that, this isn´t just an ordinary Car!" The Girl-Mechanic shouted.

"This is a Cadillac Fleetwood Sixty Special 1964.

This specimen, in the Fleetwood Sixty Special design is one of the most luxurious and expensive models, is probably one of the best preserved unrestored original cars in existence. The car drives like a new car, without rattling noises or vibration and has incredible performance on, despite the heavy weight!" The Mechanic shouted furious.

"Is it repairable?" I asked annoyed.

"Yes it is, give me an Hour and it will be repaired!" the Girl said equal annoyed.

"Make yourself a home inside, while I repair this awesome, lovely cute car, which is definitely in the false hands!" she said with venom dripping from every word against me.

"yeah, yeah, just extremely repair that damn thing, I will pay an extremely acceptable price!" I said to her, before entering the shop where it was quite warm, behind an bar, we saw a Man who polishes, drinking glasses, looking at a small TV.

"Good Evening, what may I bring you?" He asked as we sat us on the bar.

"A Hot Chocolate, please!" Hana said.

"Make two of it!" I said ad he glanced at me, he nodded and began to prepare the drinks.

Suddenly the phone behind the bar rang.

"Yeah, Paulo´s Mechanical Bar, hmm, Rachelle, Pia, no she´s at the moment with a customers car, what, the Television, sure it´s on, okay wait I will switch the Program!" And so he hung up to switch the program on the television.

"We interrupt our program for an important special message , Worldwide, the elements seem to be out of control , hurricanes , earthquakes , tsunamis , volcanic eruptions, massive storms and so on , even icicles, giant icicles falling from the sky, and meteoric shower which hit the earth, according to the expert lawyers, and NASA so the values are outside the normal, that is not to speak of a natural weather play, the world is upside down and it seems to have no end , scientists are already talking about the end of the world .

We have the universal physicist Edward Torento invited us to the current situation to explain .

Mr. Torento please :

Good evening , first of all , I advise the world's population to all cases in shelter refuge to look , we cannot calculate exactly when this unnatural weather phenomena will stop , but one thing we can say , from ancient scriptures and legends from reliable sources has been reported that such a spectacle ever hit the planet 500 years ago , at that time 140 million people died , but thanks to today's technology , we could make it, the world and people might be saved.

Let the past are not repeated!" We were in shock of the now witnessed.

"Woah, seems like Talbot was right, the past is going to be repeated!"

"We just get a few news inside, an anonymous cult that, the message of doom, called, was submitted to us from here her band, which is classified as highly important for the world, we will look at this now:

`Inhabitants of the earth, hear me, the time hass come, we the 13 Guardians of the Apocalypse will clean this depraved world, those who will have the darkness and the dark forces serving to be punished for their sins, outlaws, murderers, and Mad Scientists, who believe their experiments and human trials after the fact to create weapons for the nation, hide to can will be judged, you thought that was all just fun that their you could escape your responsibility, then we will see who has the last laugh, the countdown of the end of the world has begun, in a month we enter the gods star in our orbit and change in the seven days following its position so that it is at its highest point on the seventh day, and the last hope of your planet will be then discharged, those who believe they can stop us will be asked to try it, we have nothing to hide, in a month, we'll see who laughs last, you can find us on the island, deep in that area where nobody ever dared get in. the Bermuda triangle.

Now, as it is called so beautiful, he who laughs last, laughs best...´

This quite has now dragged on my nerves, whether this tape is a fake, or actually the truth, is apparently still open entitled, factorial is, should it be this way, we might actually have the end of our world, and now back to the program!" we were silent, there was nothing to say upon what we just witnessed.

"Clap, Clap, Clap seems like Jubey truly has surpassed himself again, this will wake those fucking Mafia Heads up, and they will finally take us serious!" The Mechanic girl from earlier, suddenly sat next to us on the bar.

"What do you think, Vongola Sun Guardian!" She said as she grinned at me.

"I knew it, I had a feeling that you looked like her, I knew it you are this Girl not!" I said as I pointed to the photo I had from the burnt Farm.

"You, you asshole were inside of the farm, I knew we should have get everything out, give that back this is our property!" That Pia girl shouted, as suddenly my hands were cuffed on the bar.

"Don´t you dare to ever touch something of our property with your dirty Vongola Hands!" Pia shouted in my face, before the cuffs vanished.

"Let us go!" I shouted, but she only smirked.

"Naaw, I think I will play a bit with you, I will take her, and you will have to find us, ahahahahaha!" And suddenly she had Hana inside of a Metallic Cage, where the hell does that thing comes from.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"Can´t you say that for yourself, I am Pia Potts, also called the Mechanic, or simply, the Iron Baroness!" Pia said as she simply vanished.

"Raaaaah where is she, where does she go, bring Hana back!"

"He, he you!" Suddenly voice from behind me said, i turned around to see an Girl with dark purple hair and a wisp of light purple hair.

"This here is for you!" She said as she gave me a plate of metal, before vanishing outside.

"Huh, what the…!" I asked confused before I got the shock of my life.

"Heeeeeeeyyyyyyaaaaaaa, Ryohei Sasagawa, Vongola Sun guardian, you want your Girlfriend back well then come and Get her, I meet you at the old Steel mill in Namimori Industrial Zone, oh and , you better come alone!" Suddenly the plate began to speak as the face of that Pia girl appeared, god that was creepy.

"In your place I would already be on the way boy!" The Barman said as he polished his drinking glasses.

"Alright , I will extremely Find Hana , extremely freeing her and then I will finally extremly ask her if she wants to be my girlfriend!" I said as I ran outside, just to run back inside.

"I have extremely no clue, where this place is!" I said to the Barman, who sighed.

"At the opposite side of Namimori, just drive straight forward!" He said and I was back outside in the car, only to see that it still was not repaired, but fortunately I still had my Vongola Bike with me.

"Thanks, Gianni and Spanner!"

**In the Bar, Paulo´s Pov:**

"What a crazy guy, I hope for him that he will find them, why, is this truly necessary, to tease him, when the world seems to be at its end?" I asked to no one in particular, only to get response from the women behind in the Garage.

"Sure thing, Paulo, for without, things won´t be as funny as they should!" The Woman behind said.

"Tell me Pia, do you truly can trust this Raver guy, not that I want to question your decision but it´s not only for my life, but it´s about yours too, after you came back to us, after all this time, being still an 25 years old girl, I made myself responsible for you, I swore to help you were I can, but I don´t want to regret my decision!" I said to her.

"Don´t worry Paulo, I trust him fully, believe me, I will bring my Father back when everything is over!" Pia said, she was the daughter of my Uncle, after his death I promised to never touch a car ever again, so I made an apprentice as barkeeper, 90 years his Daughter was missed, until before 25 years she came to us after she has been 50 years with this Jubey Baby- man and that Ariella Baby-woman and the whole Family, she said that she wanted to help me out a bit, since that she lived with us, even with all the crazy things around us.

Her father and mine, they once worked for the Vongola 90 years ago before they betrayed us, so I was used to crazy things such as rings and flames and acient Powers and so on, but the whole case with my Cousin was rather crazy, she went missing after my Uncles death with 5 years, being away for 25 years, then it seemed as if she was 50 years in exile after the family she stayed for so long has been erased , or better said, supposed to be erased, by the Vongola, after an betrayal of one of their former member, and then she came before 25 years to me and opened an mechanic garage looking like a 25 year old Woman, I mean, by then she normally would have been 100 years old, I mean, I am 75 years old, 25 years born after my Uncles death.

"Dad, sometimes I have fear for what the future brings upon us!" I thought as I looked at his Picture.

"Ring, hey guys, I'm back!" My son Paco said as he came inside, beside of the scar which was on his whole right half of his face he still looked good since that day of the big fire in the garage, where Pia rescued him of some fiend mafia Famiglia, with her steel forces.

"Hey Honey!" Pia kissed his scar; she was the only girl who never turned her back on him since then.

She said that that Raver guy promised her to bring her father back to life and to get Paco his beauty back, she is a good girl, I just don´t want her to get tricked by this guy.

**Back to Ryohei:**

"Crap, I have extremely no idea where the fuck I am!" I shouted as I sat before a dead end.

"Dammit, if only I had a fucking GPS, I can´t bring it to loose time, Hana is in Danger, I have to save her!" such things raced through my mind but for Fucks sake.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I!" I shouted as I turned to speed the street back down.

"You, where the hell am I, how can I get the most fastest towards the Namimori Industrial Zone?" I asked a man standing on the street waiting for the bus.

"Uhmm I guess that's when you drive this street till its end and then to the left, and then straight forward, you cannot miss it!" The man said.

"Thanks!" I shouted as I accelerated.

"Wait for me Hana , I will come, don´t let that Girl hurt you!" I shouted, as I drove so fast that I had the police behind me faster than I liked.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I saw how another police car followed me, and another one, until I had at least ten of them behind me, I felt like in ETA (Extreme Theft Auto), as I heard an Helicopter flying over me.

"DRIVER STOP THE VEHICLE AND GET ON THE FLOOR, NOW!" I heard the guys in the Helicopter shouting.

"Now or never!" I siad as I had a ramp of rabble before me, together with a bridge in front, it was actually the same bridge I had to drive anyways, I just hope I do not break myself something by the stunt I was about to do, it may was a shall become a new track to the bridge but for me it was the ideal fleeing possibility.

"Well then, Ride or die!" I quoted my most beloved actor, Finn Diesel.

And so I accelerate and drove over the ramp, to fly to hell, so to say.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I shouted as I was high in the air, I saw how the bridge came closer, I was a five meters away as I turned the Bike horizontally in the air, I closed my eyes for a blink of a moment, to remind me what I had to lose, if it goes wrong I may never can box again, but if don't take the risk, Hana will die, it was all or nothing.

"Fuck it!" I shouted as I gave my Bike a Jet-start, a technique I learned in the last five years.

I pushed a button and in my Tank, nitro mixed within, making me faster and pushing me in the air forward, breaking my fly over the bridge.

"yeeeehaaaa!" I shouted as I was back on the street, without falling or crashing into something.

And now to the industrial Zone.

"Oh god dammit, cut it out, I know I am a reckless driver!" I shouted as two new Helicopters flew over me, but until they suddenly began to shoot on me, everything was still allright.

"Dammit, I got no time for this!" I shouted behind me.

"Düdelü, düdelü!" Suddenly I got a call, at least my helmet had a freespeaker.

"Yeah?" I asked, before I got an mindblow.

"RYOHEI WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING THERE!" I heard the voice of Reborn shouting.

"Driving around town, what else?" I said annoying.

" With two Police helicopters and twenty Police cars behind, don´t give me that Bullshit, we have no time for this, Hana has been kidnapped!" Reborn shouted at me.

"Ah neee?, well that was new to me, I thought it was normal for me, to drive like a sick psycho with high-speed through the whole town, in order to get there where they hide her, cut the shit out and get the police of my neck, they getting me way too close!" I shouted inside the microphone.

"Not in this tone!" Reborn said.

"I FUCK ON THE TONE; GET ME THIS SHOOTING PSYCHOS OFF MY ASS ; OR I MIGHT DO SOMETHING I WILL REGRET LATER; SURROUND THE INDUSTRIAL ZONE; BUT DON´T LET ANYONE GET INSIDE OR OUTSIDE BESIDE OF ME AND DON'T THEY DARE TO ENTER THE STEEL PLANT; I AM THE ONLY ONE TO ENTER GOT IT; THIS IS MY FIGHT AND I NOT GONNA LET HANA GET IN DANGER BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS!" I shouted as I was near the industrial zone, I could see the cooling towers of the several buildings.

"I will see what I can do, this will have consequences Ryohei, I don´t like to get shouted on!" Reborn said with an dangerous threating accent in his voice .

"And I don´t like my friends and those I like being pierced by knifes or whatsoever I shit on your consequences, but one thing I can tell you, if something happens to Hana, if even just a hair lays wrong on her head, some heads are going to roll!" I shouted before I hung up, it lasted further twenty minutes until the Helicopters flew off.

"Thanks Reborn, I owe you this one!" I siad more calmly.

"Ryohei, here is Kyoko, where are you!" Sis called over phone.

"Sis I have right now no time for this Hana has been kidnapped!" I siad.

"I know I am still with Tsuna, were on the way, Vongola 9th took us with him in his Limousine, I have a map here, just tell me where you are!" Kyoko said.

"Wait, aaah, Harisho street, close to the Industrial zone, I am driving over a Bridge right now!" I said to her.

"Alright, cross the bridge, turn left, and then straight forward until you see a high shield with many names of different companies on it, there you drive to the left, along the road, the steel plant is the third last Building, not to oversee!" Kyoko siad.

"Extremely, thanks to you sis!" I siad.

"Ryohei, please be careful!" I heard her saying.

"Yeah I will be, over and out!" I hung up again, it still lasted twenty minutes before I arrived.

"So here it is, well let´s see where I land!" And so I entered the Building, it was big and very long, I was just in, as suddenly the gates behind me closed with an all mighty bam.

"I see even our last guest has arrived, applause, applause!" A voice shouted as suddenly bright lights were illuminated, I heard screams and cheers, I looked around, it was strange to see the inside compared to the Buildings Outside, I was in kind off an Arena, and what for an arena, it looked like a Temple place, above me and all around me stood somepeople watching the place, I seemed to have been stumbled right into some kind of Tournament..

"Welcome to the 120th Battle tournament here at the Namimori Steel Plant, welcome to the, 120th Edition of Knock-Out-Party.

A today we have a whole new participant, a newcomer so to say, greet with me, the Vongola Sun guardian and chief of the Namimori University Boxing club, Ryohei Sasagawa!" the Moderator said in his Mic., as I saw some people scanning me off, they all looked like those rocker or fighter types, those I normally would like to fight, but right now I have no time for that.

"And here is our queen, the Mistress of the street fight, the Street-fight-queen, here is The Iron Baroness, Pia Potts!" I saw how a light-cone fell on a Girl in a throne with an ceptre in her hands.

"And I have heard that today we have a very special fight, that today we have not only One, not only two, no we have three prices to win, the winner can choose between one of those three prices, you all know the rules, but I will explain them anyways, winner is the one who wins all the battles and who is able to either defeat or to impress the Baroness, and let me tell you, there have been more than enough participants in the last Elven Tournaments since the first Battle, it is practically impossible to impress her, she has seen too much, anyways this Battle won´t be a battle, if there were no participants.

And I see, for Today, our Mistress has once again made a fine selection of fighters, greeted with me, Alan Shawn, last year's vice-champ, his battle power is enormous, but do not let yourselves of its outer deceive, he may be possible to slowly, his punches are but so harder!" the moderator introduced, a mountain of a man, more like a Gorilla without hair.

"The next one is an old friend of us, greeted with me, Alphonse Didier, the French lightning, his punches are not as hard but quickly, and he is also not too bad, one after the other to give more times than to receive, he is also called, the lightning fist!" I saw a man with an very chick beard, he was tall and thin but I saw the muscles , it was the physique of a middleweight boxer, with the muscles of a benefited runner.

"The Next one is the most wanted but never reached women, Trisha Ferror, never underestimate a women who easily can throw you four meters away, yeah, yeah girl I love you too!" the Moderator said to a beautiful girl who still was lightly muscular build.

"And we have another old friend here; welcome with me, our mother Russia, here is Tanya Rognosnikova!" I saw a women, but I thought it was a man, only her voice showed me that she indeed was a women.

"Our Oriental friend Shay Chow, is hot for a fight I guess, or else I would though he´s just on LSD or happy, after all he jumps like a rabbit!" The Moderator joked.

"Never underestimate someone who always jokes with you before he attacks!" The moderator said.

"The next one is little but watch out, here is Master Pao Pao, for the third time here did we also though that he would have come, the last time Five years ago but he didn´t came, because of personal reasons, he might be little but he fights like a man and not too easy to beat, he always has some surprises in his package, so better don´t underestimate him!" My eyes bulged out as I saw Reborn stepping next to me.

"Reborn what the fuck are you doing here, I said that I can´t bear it to have you here, if they find out about you, they will Kill Hana!" I whispered to him.

"Yeah and if I don´t am here, they will kill you for sure!" He whispered back.

"Some of those guys still owe me a favour!" he said and I think I do was glad to have him here and not only because of them favours to owe him.

"Our next seemed to be also a newcomer and a friend of our master Pao Pao but it also seemed that they would love to fight against each other, greeted with me, The Colonel!" The Moderator said as Colonello came to our side too.

"Master, what are you doing here!" I whispered enraged.

"Do you think I will let my apprentice getting killed, this here is other than to fight against Lussuria who only knows one style of fighting, and here you have the best fighters of the world against you!" Colonello said.

"I swear if anything happens to Hana because of you, I will play Football, with your heads!" I said through gritted teeth.

If this Potts Pia finds out that both belong to me, Hana could be in real danger, which should not happen.

"And last but not least our queen, the Mistress, the Iron Baroness, who won the Tournament in the last 11 times and is so the direct successor of the Hashimoto family, in which the sons always overthrew their fathers, it´s crazy how often you can call the sons of one family Jubey Hashimoto and how they looked everytime the same, if I wouldn´t know it were silly, I would think the first one was a Vampire!" The Moderator joked as the Crowd cheered.

"Here is our Iron Baroness, the steely Princess, Mr. Pia Potts!" The Moderator shouted as the crowd grew loud; I saw how that girl jumped over the boundaries and over the whole arena, just to land and slay her fist centimetres before my feet in the ground leaving a little crater.

"Wooohooo, what an entry, I think this was to warn the newcomers, a great entry of our Mistress and now, let´s begin, I am your Moderator, P.M. Jacko, and I present, you Knock-Out-Party, so now let the Anthem of the Battle sound, DJ play it off!" The Moderator said as he pointed towards a Girl with big purple sun-glasses and electric blue Hair in two shades.

"Yooh, here is DJ Vinyl Scratch, my name´s Vanessa and this is the official Anthem make sure to sing with us!" The DJ said.

**Volbeat, A Warrior´s Call:**

_**Let's get ready to rumble!**_

_**Feel the fire, he's entering the ring,**_

_**His Mindset only knows how to win,**_

_**This danish fighter will break you in two,**_

_**You will feel all his power!**_

_**The viking warrior Mikkel Kessler**_

_**Will now brand his name, in the back of your head, yeah**_

_**You feel the floor again, unleashing his hell**_

_**You will not even hear the bell**_

_**Maybe you're strong, but you don't stand a chance**_

_**Feel the power of a warrior! FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT**_

_**Let's get ready to rumble! FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT**_

_**Breaking your Record and breaking your bones,**_

_**Born a warrior with a code,**_

_**A Champion feeding your face with a fist,**_

_**You will feel all his power!**_

_**The viking warrior Mikkel Kessler**_

_**Will now brand his name, in the back of your head, yeah**_

_**You feel the floor again, unleashing his hell**_

_**You will not even hear the bell**_

_**Maybe you're strong, but you don't stand a chance**_

_**Feel the power of a warrior! FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT**_

_**Let's get ready to rumble! FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT**_

_**A Gladiators left hand hook FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT**_

_**Feel the pain of tomorrow!**_

_**Behold here comes the son,**_

_**Believe it, he was born to be the chosen one,**_

_**The call is for a warrior,**_

_**His name will echo on the sea and on the ground**_

_**Feel the fire, he's entering the ring,**_

_**His Mindset only knows how to win,**_

_**This danish fighter will break you in two,**_

_**You will feel all his power!**_

_**The viking warrior Mikkel Kessler**_

_**Will now brand his name, in the back of your head yeah**_

_**You feel the floor again, unleashing his hell**_

_**You will not even hear the bell**_

_**Maybe you're strong, but you don't stand a chance**_

_**Feel the power of a warrior! FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT**_

_**Let's get ready to rumble! FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT**_

_**A Gladiators left hand hook,**_

_**Feel the pain of tomorrow!**_

_**Behold here comes the son,**_

_**Believe it, he was born to be the chosen one,**_

_**The call is for a warrior,**_

_**His name will echo on the sea and on the ground**_

"Whooohoooo, that´s always an enjoyment to hear this song, Dedicated to Mikkel Kessler, the Danish fighter number one, I hope you enjoyed it same as I did, anyways, as they said, Mistress, your words!" The Moderator held Pia the Microphone for her to open the Battle.

"To say it in the words of my dear adoptive father, Jubey Hashimoto, LET´S GET READY TO RUMBLEEEEEEEE, Hit it Sister!"

And so the DJ played another song, a song which struck me through my bones, through my heart and my whole being, it felt as if a mighty voice sang with us.

**Stratovarius:****"Nemesis"**

_**The night turns to dawn**_

_**The city's left behind**_

_**Those who've been blind they will be saved**_

_**White stripes on the road they're guiding my way**_

_**Reciting my prayers the road is paved**_

_**Through all the years I've carried the flame**_

_**In the darkest nights as the lightning strikes**_

_**I'm bringing hope to those who walk in the shadows**_

_**As I drive alone**_

_**My mission is unknown**_

_**Will it be revealed for me cause**_

_**Now I'm calling out for**_

_**Power- streaming through me**_

_**I will let out the angel or the beast**_

_**This power- will make you see**_

_**As the lightning strikes your pain will be released**_

_**Free me- that's what I hear you**_

_**Screaming- in misery**_

_**Free me- from this pain while**_

_**Screaming- kneel before mighty**_

_**Power- my power**_

_**This power- my power**_

_**Calling out for**_

_**Power- streaming through me**_

_**I will let out the angel or the beast**_

_**This power- will make you see**_

_**As the lightning strikes your pain will be released (2x)**_

_**Free me- that's what I hear you**_

_**Screaming- in misery**_

_**Free me- from this pain while**_

_**Screaming- kneel before mighty**_

_**Power- my power**_

_**This power- my power **_

_**Mighty power**_

And so the Battle began as the First to fight were Chosen, it were Reborn Vs. Shay Chow, who fought in the Dragon Arena.

"You will soon see why this Battle is so dangerous!" Alphonse said.

"Believe me this is no Battle as you know it, there is no time limit, it fights till one is fully K.O.!" Colonello said.

"But the best comes, you will see, that the Mistress let you in must mean that you are not so unaware on how to fight in this arena´s, but believe me I will not go easy just because you are the Decimo´s Guardian, in this ring we don´t know any Family there are just you and your opponent!" Tanya said.

"They fight here with flames, if you want to know, and they are practically all of the Mafia, the best fighters of the World, Shay from the Chinese Mafia, the Black Tigers, Tanya of the Gigue Famiglia, the only survivor of them, she was away for training as their Family was killed, Alphonse from the French Monte Royal Family, Alan and Trisha are from the Mariachi Famiglia of new Mexico!" Colonello said and I was buff.

"Why did never anyone said something about this?" I asked him.

"If we would have tell you, you would have definitely come here and maybe even get killed, this here is nothing of your normal fights, this here is as if you had to fight against Byakuran or against Enma or Demon spade or against Bermuda!" He explained and I still could remember how they crushed us, so often when not Tsuna was there to defeat them in the end.

"I tell you one thing, you might be strong but you are neither so strong like Hibari or Tsuna, they are still the strongest of our whole Family!" Colonello said.

"I got it, but believe me for Hana I will do anything!" I siad with determination.

"I know!" he said laying a hand comforting on mine.

"And now we gonna show you the prices, here we have this Goblet I think you all know him, it's the Goblet of the King of Fighters, then we have for our male participants, a Harem of 101 women, sponsored from our Indian sponsors, we thank them with an Applause!" The crowd grew wild again, but I had only eyes for one , it was Hana who stood with 100 other women surrounded by Bodyguards and no way out.

"And our third price, a New sports car and one women of free choice, from the Harem!" My ears perked up as I heard this, this was my chance, I will definitely get the Third Price, I will free Hana and also get a new car, awesome.

"Now to the rules, there are no, wreck as much as you can but only inside of the Arena, the Public is not your opponent , I repeat, the public is not your enemy so whatever it does , suck it up or you will be disqualified, and for the last, there is always just one opponent , or else our Mistress will tell us beforehand!" The Moderator said.

"And now , Let´s get ready to rumble for real, Opponents get ready, set, Go!" And so the battle began.

"Wake up my Dragon, Gahn-ryu!" Shay shouted as he opened a Box Weapon and out flew a little dragon.

"Gahn-ryu, Cambio Forma, Flame arm-blade!" He shouted as his dragon changed the form to two arm-blades, with Sun-flames.

"Leon, Cambio Forma, Sun fire Tonfas!" Reborn said calmly, it was actually the first time I saw Reborn really fighting.

"Unleash the force , show me the way, and bring me the sun!" Reborn shouted as he suddenly shone in bright sun flames, growing taller.

"Oh wow, I didn´t knew it would happen but Master Pao Pao just became larger, seems like he finally became adult again, one of the many secrets about him!"

I was buff about the here witnessed.

"Pfff, poser!" Colonello said with a frown.

"I will take you down!" Shay shouted, as he attacked, only to get kicked with one punch at least five meters away.

"Argh!" I saw how he flew a second time.

"Don´t be such a dweeb and fight for real!" Reborn said calmly.

"Raaah, Dragon fire, flash-strike!" Shay shouted.

"Sun-fire maximum Breakpunch!" Reborn shouted as he punched his fist right into Shay´s fist, breaking it in the end.

"Argh!" We saw him flying again, before he got punched in the back from under him, and then with a last beat from high above right into the stomach.

"Star-fall knock-down!" Reborn shouted after he slayed Shay with one last beat down, preventing him from standing back up.

"This Reborn, no wonder he´s the strongest of us!" Colonello said.

I nodded.

"Seems logical, I don´t want to fight against him!" I whispered.

"I guess you underestimate this Battle, you will have to fight him to get towards Hana, if you lose against him, I don´t know what he will do, either he manage to defeat this girl, or he gets defeated too and then no one will get Hana back!" Colonello said.

"But remember this girl defeated him 3 times!" Colonello said as he pointed towards Pia who eyed the fight with a frown.

" K.O., a well-deserved victory for Master Pao Pao, so Shay has been defeated and I don´t think he will fight now with his hand and arm broken.

Anyways, let´s come to the next fight, Trisha Ferror against, whoooohooo this is going to get a hot fight guys, Trish is going to fight against Mother Russia, Tanya Rognosnikova!"

"I tell you guys this is going to be such a battle, I cannot believe what I see, I just hope Trish is prepared , or else she definitely will get her sweet ass spanked!" The Moderator shouted in the mic as Tanya´s arms burst in sun flames, while they were covered by metallic armor, only for Trish to take out a pair of brass knuckles, put them on and to let them burn in Storm flames.

"Ohooohooo, I knew she had the talent but I didn´t knew she really mastered it, well what else to say from a Storm and Sun flame users daughter!" He said.

"Alright, Girls are you ready, then set, and ding, Go!" and in the next second we saw a fight I never saw before, Trisha jumped high in the air, turned and came flying back right with her fist into Tanya´s, then she jumped behind her, and wanted to slay her with her back hand, only for her hand to be catched in Tanya´s armored fist, hammering her fist into the armor she managed to free her other hand.

"Wooohoo and Trish takes this serious, for sure, and whooohooo, Tanya truly knows how to put someone over the knee, as expected from Mother Russia!" Tanya had Trisha in the headlock.

Trisha then bended her back and slayed her feet right on Tanya´s head, getting freed from the headlock by a surprised Tanya.

"Be careful Tanya, in this battle one fights with every trick!"

And we saw how Trisha jumped over Tanya´s Head, got her in a headlock with her legs, , and took her down with her whole weight, she then jumped back up and slayed Tanya down before she could stand up again, but Tanya was not on her end, she packed Trisha by her feet and threw her in the air, and then slayed her fist in Trisha´s stomach until she was K.O. on her fist.

"Ohh, ouch that must hurt, I just hope Trisha is okay!" The Moderator truly was shocked, but Trisha weakly could show him a thumb up before falling unconscious.

"She´s alright, K.O. but alright!" he said laughing.

"Yo, medics, be careful with her, I still have a date with her later!" the Moderator joked.

"Ehehe, I love them too, anyways next on our list is, oo oh this is going to be good, the next one is Alan Shawn!" The Crowd grew wild as this mountain of a man came into the next arena.

"And his opponent is, Ryohei Sasagawa, the Vongola Sun Guardian!" The Moderator called my name and gestured me to enter.

"Not so shyly, we won´t bite you, only punch you down!" He siad, as I began to walk towards the Arena.

"Ryohei!" I heard it from above, I looked up to see Hana ´s face, she looked with tears at me, she shacked her head in no, for me to signale not to fight, but I ignored it, I had to fight, I would never allow anyone to get their dirty hands on her.

"And he is in the ring, now there´s nothing we can do anymore for him!" the Moderator said, before he suddenly was shocked.

"Wow, seems like the mistress makes it serious!" I looked behind to see the only exit to be closed by a metallic wall.

"Oh great!" I mumbled.

"Men, it´s time to fight, as said before ,there are no rules but one, by all love or hate, do not kill your opponent!" The Moderator said.

"Ryohei, do you want to say something before you fight since it is your first here ever?" He asked me.

"Yes, Pia , make sure to be knocked down, you have fucked with the false, you got your dirty grip on the false girl , I will free her from your dirty Hands!" I said with hatred in my voice.

" Whoohoo, seems like someone is very enraged, may I ask why you have such an hatred against our Iron Baroness?" He asked again.

"She took me someone away, someone I love, yeah, and there she stands!" I pointed at Hana.

"Wait isn´t this a girl of the Harem, how can it belong to you?"

"Isn´t it strange for an Indian company to spent an odd number of girls such as a 101 women for a Harem, no I bet there are 100 Indian women and only one Japanese, and this is my Hana, I don´t allow anyone to get their dirty grip on her!" I shouted into the microphone.

"So I am right when I say that you will take price three, your girl and the Car!" He asked, as I nodded.

"Hana I will win this tournament, I will win and take you back with me, I won allow them to get you!" I shouted.

"Big words but are you sure that you even will be able to win against your first opponent, well we will see, Fighters, ready, set, GO!" And so the time had come, I had to take my whole force together to defeat this mountain.

"woohoo, this was a right hook of Alan!" I heard the Moderator shouting as I suddenly saw stars.

Dammit, I won´t give up so easy.

"Haaaah!" And so I beat my fist on his head only for it to hurt like hell.

"Dammit, is his head made of steel?" I asked myself.

"hiahahaha, what was that , seems like a fly has hit my head!" Alan laughed, his eyes were ice cold.

"I will show you how to fight!" And suddenly, don´t ask me how, he was in the air, I jumped a second before his fist hit the ground where I stood, causing same as by Pia, the ground to break.

"Wooohoo, this was saved in last second, by a hairs breed he would have crushed our little newcomer!"

"Don´t Underestimate me!" I shouted as I went for his face.

"Baaam!" And I was sent back flying, seeing more stars then necessary.

"Arrgh!" I felt that my nose broke, it hurted like hell, though it was an usual injure, I cannot count how often my nose got broken, why did it hurted here so much.

"Ooow, this hurts!"

"Oh you don´t say!" I mumbled as I wiped the blood away.

"I am not done yet!" I shouted.

"The young Vongola is strong, or at least is he a good sparring partner!" The Moderator began to get on my nerves.

"Hah, you are good, but how will you take this!" Alan opened a Box weapon.

"Come to me Rhino!" and suddenly a rhinoceros stood before me.

"Dammit, Come to me, Kangaryu!" I shouted as I let my own Box Animal out of my Vongola gear.

"Kangaryu Cambio Forma, Maximum Break!" I shouted, preparing myself for the Sunshine counter.

"Hyyaaah!" I saw Alan, running at me with gloves in form of two Rhinoceros heads, ready to punch me away, I went in defense but the blow was still heavy.

"Argh!" I suddenly was in pain but four flames were already laminated, though the impact I witnessed was not to underestimated, I coughed blood.

"Fuck it, i´m not done, come already!" I said as I went back in defense.

"Haaaaaaah!" I was punched in the stomach , on the head and the kicked to the side, illuminating three other flames.

"Dammit, one more to go!" I mumbled.

"Here comes the final blow asshole, never underestimate us again!" The rhinoceros in human form , came at me, his fist high raised and firing another punch at me, that's when I saw it, what hurted me like hell, it was the tip of the rhinoceros horn being covered in Storm-flames, piercing the horn into my body and releasing them inside.

"Not now!" I defended the point he was aiming for, my chest, with my Gloves before being punched, letting me only screech over the ground, but the damage was done, my Gloves suddenly broke in two pieces.

"Oooh, what now, Ryohei´s gloves have been broken!" the Moderator shouted but I closed my eyes, my body hurted from the punches and the storm flames, but I had to choose the peace, if I find my inner peace I can see far more than I thought, a technic I learned from Colonello.

"Are you giving up… no…. good, then I will crush you now!" I heard Shawn, I listen to his steps, I heard on them where he was, I suddenly felt a push of air, and I heard that something mighty seemed to raise in the air, I heard that something came flying at me, I prepared my attack.

"Haaaah, this is your end, sorry little boy but the Harem is mine!" I heard this pig shouting before I opened the eyes, I took a step positioned me right and attacked.

"Sunshine counter!" And so I punched my fist with full force into that damn pricks stomach,

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrggggggghhhhhh!" And he was pinned into the opposite wall.

"Woah, what an Punch, and … wait what is that?" Suddenly we saw black liquid flowing out of Alan´s body, and it seemed as if he smokes from the inside of his body, suddenly his T-shirt ripped and his stomach opened to reveal a thin man inside a machine, looking quite done.

"Wait what´s going on, Alan Shawn is a fucking machine, and I mean it literally, this guy isn´t human he is mechanic!" The Moderator was as buff as I was.

"Is that a Mosca?" I shouted.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" I screamed enraged.

"This is anything but fair!"

"I have to agree there, there is no rules on how to fight, however is there a rule that only weapons who are not larger than a baseball-bat are allowed, but this is a whole mecha armor, I think this do isn´t allowed, what do you think Mistress?" The Moderator was a loss of words watching Pia to enter the arena, she looked at me with some kind of interest in her eyes.

"Who has constructed you!" She shouted at the man inside.

"A, a-America!" He said weakly, my attack must have even damaged him.

"What is your true name!"

"Edward Garret!" The man said.

"Come out!" Pia demanded and the man stepped out before falling to the ground, trying to stand back up.

"Medics take him away!" She said as they went and brought Edward away.

"Moderator come here!" Pia shouted and the moderator drove with his lift-cabin to him.

"Yes Mistress?" He asked before She took the microphone.

"It´s useless to say that Ryohei Sasagawa is the Winner of this round, however due to the fact that Alan Shawn does not exist anymore, or better said never really existed I cannot allow for him to further bear his points nor his title, from this minute on, Alan Shawn is not alive anymore, from this moment on, all the Points of him are going over to the last one who defeated him in a fair fight, with only muscle and flame force, the points going to Ryohei Sasagawa!" Pia stated before giving the Microphone back to the Moderator.

"Thanks Jacko!" She said as she stepped towards the machine formerly known as Alan Shawn, she got into position, and without shit, kicked the damn thing through the roof out in the orbit with a loud battle-cry.

"I banish you, TO THE MOOOOOOOONNNNNN!" , it was dead silent in the Hall.

"WHAT; KEEP IT GOING WE DON´T HAVE ALL NIGHT TO FIGHT GOT IT!" She shouted as she recognized the silence we were in.

"uhmm, yes well let´s see who´s next, and here is the selection, Master Pao Pao Vs Our Mistress Pia Potts!" This was the end, I knew this just had to go wrong, but in which way I would have never imagined.

"Well finally, let´s rock it!" Pia shouted.

And so she jumped in the ring, while Reborn calmly, calmer than usual, came towards my direction.

"Extremely Good luck for you Reborn!" I whispered as I went past him.

"Thanks, I can need it!" He said worried.

It was the first time I saw him so, was it because he already lost three times in this Battle?

"What´s with him?" I asked Colonello.

"I have no idea, I never saw him in such a state!" He stated.

"Oh well let´s watch, I guess he knows what he has to do, it will become right a good show I think!"

**In the Ring:**

**Reborn´s Pov:**

It´s all or nothing now, I always went K.O before I had to fight against her but I bet this time she manipulated the selection to get me to fight against her beforehand and I was distracted by Ryohei´s fight against Alan Shawn.

"Finally I got you, this time there´s no escape, you have to fight against me!" Pia smirked, it was a wonder that she still didn´t recognized me, after all those times she saw me in the fight, maybe it was because of the camouflage I wore, after all it lasted even four years for Ryohei to find out that Master Pao Pao and the Acrobaleno Reborn are one and the same person, me.

"As long as she don´t get in my near surrounding to be able to taste my blood, everything will be alright!" I thought to myself, but I wasn´t so sure to myself; it was common sense in here, that Pia always tasted the blood of her enemies before killing, or defeating them, but I know she knows my blood´s taste all too good, that was one of the reasons I didn´t really wanted to fight against her, Acrobaleno or not it was always the same taste, after all , my Sister knew very much how it tasted, they all knew that, all of them beside of Rachelle Caterfield which must have become part of their family, after I went away from them, 75 years ago.

"I always wanted to know how your blood might taste!" She said with a grin.

"Are you guys ready then watch now , finally after the last three times he was here, he never got to fight against her, but today, we have it finally, the Showdown we all awaited, it shall be a great fight, let the bell ring!" Jacko, the Moderator said, and so the fight began.

"Ready, Set, Go!" And so I had to doge an attack of the very first second on, she was good, too good for her own self.

"Haha, oh c´mon, if you only dodge things will be too boring, c´mon fight back!" Pia shouted, while I do began to fight back, but trying to fight while trying to dodge her blows, was practically impossible.

She was skilled, and she had trained her own force for the last 75 years after the Vongola once destroyed their plans to the time of Daniela, Vongola 8th , as they still were only the Hashimoto Family, that's why I didn´t know who it was, as I heard the name Sinfonia Famiglia, I became sceptical as I heard the few names I knew, I thought they may have survived and found a new Family, or that they may had own daughters being called after their mothers, but I didn´t knew the truth, that they were able to live without ageing, they looked still as if they still were only 25 years old, it seemed as if their time has been stopped.

Jubey Hashimoto, he was supposed to be dead and their force shall have been drained out, so it was planned by me and Daniela, since he was the centre of the family and of their acient force but as I saw the name on the letter, I knew it was him, I don´t know how he survived, I saw as he and his wife, has been killed by Daniela, getting me and them the hatred of the Girls, who still managed to survive and to flee, it seems that he must have survived somehow and is now up for bloody revenge .

"Was that all, I thought you were a martial arts master, then come and show it to me, let´s get serious!" Pia asked as she let her flame lighting up, creating a grey burning X on her forehead and over her hands, creating armed armor gloves.

"The flame of eternal Steel, one of the 13 Eternal Flames of the Universe, the strongest flames of the world, even stronger than the Dying Will Flame of the Sky attribute, even stronger than the one of the Vongola Bosses, this isn´t an ordinary Dying will Flame, it is a Living Will Flame, created out of the anger and the wish, as the last will, to simply live.

To live no matter what to fulfil the own wishes!" So that was the secret behind Jubey´s surviving, as last wish he wished to live, to live and to be able to protect those he loves forever.

"A dying Will Flame, who changes to a Living Will flame, I never heard that before!" I siad.

"Oh it exists only since 75, and there are since today only 13 persons who are able to use it!" Pia said as I again dodged an attack of her.

13 that mean that maybe Ariella too had survived, somehow.

"Got you!" I heard it from behind, she surprised me by having created an Metal-twin, who sliced my Cheek up and dribbled some blood on a blade.

"Finally, after all this time!" She said as she catched the blade, and tasted the Blood.

I saw how she frowned before her eyes almost bulged out, I saw how her expression turned from unbelieving into an expression of pure rage and hatred.

"Dammit!"

She suddenly let her head hanging, before she shacked , I heard her silently laughing, the laugh became louder and louder before she practically looked like a sick psycho, in which she transformed right now.

"I have waited, I thought you would never come back, that you were too cowardly, that you just didn´t have the guts to come back to Namimori, but I should have known, that's why he kept the fact about Vongola Decimo´s teacher from us, he knew we would instantly Kill you, if we had found you.

ISN´T THIS A FACT; NEE ROBERTO NADESHI-VONGOLA; YOU SUPPOSED TO BE Vongola 9th !" Pia Shouted before she attacked so fast, faster than I knew I crashed with full force into the opposite wall, she suddenly was before me, punching her fist in my stomach , over and over again , more and more violent.

"I WILL MAKE YOU PAY; FOR WHAT YOU DID TO US; DIE ROBERTO; DIE!" Pia shouted as I coughed blood, I never felt such a pain.

"Gattling-fist!" She shouted.

"Umm Mistress I think he has enough!" Jacko tried to reason Pia, but it was no use, she simply crumpled the swivel lift, he was in, like a piece of paper, I saw how blood flew out of it to the ground.

"Pia cut it out!" suddenly Tanya was behind her, grabbing her by her arms.

"He is almost dead, let go of him!" She tried to bring Pia off of the wish to kill me.

"You are dead too if you don´t let go off me right now!" Pia calmly said.

"Pia, this is not you!" Tanya said before she suddenly stopped, and painfully contorted her face and coughed blood.

"I warned you!" Pia said with a sick grin, as Tanya stumbled away and fell backwards, a giant hole where her heart was.

"Get off him, you sick Bitch!" I heard Ryohei shouting in a moment I was released from Pia´s punches but still my throat got squeezed through the metal she ruled over.

"I will tell you to call me names, you son of a Bitch!" Pia shouted and I heard How Ryohei suddenly coughed hard.

"Damn, I am not done!" He shouted as that idiot attacked once again.

"Ryohei, forget me, run, Get Hana and vanish from here!" I shouted.

"No I will not do that, I don´t let you all alone with this Psycho…guaaah!" I heard him breaking down, I opened my eyes as best I could without feeling pain, I saw him lying on the ground in a puddle of blood, he then tried to stand up but fell backwards, his right shoulder pierced through.

"Aaaaaaaah!" suddenly the people came aware of all of what happened now, wasn´t part of the show anymore. They all rapidly leaved the Steel plant´s ground.

"Fuck it, I am out of here!" Alphonse shouted, as expected from him.

"Reborn!" I heard Ryohei shouting.

"Reborn!" It was as if I heard Tsuna.

"Roberto, you going to die here!" I heard Pia shouted, as she suddenly let go of me, if felt that her fingers leaved my chest, she had pierced a metallic claw through in order to rip my heart in the most painful way out.

I fell to the ground barely conscious, before I blacked out.

"Roberto, you should have never dared to come back, that may would have saved your life, but now its over with you!" I heard, at last, Pia whispering.

**Tsuna´s Pov:**

I saw the people running out of the Steel plant as if the devil himself was chasing them.

"What´s going on!" I asked a man who came past the car.

"Pia is killing peoples!" he said before turning to run away again, I didn´t could make out Big Brother nor did I saw Reborn or Colonello.

"We better take a look, I have such an bad feeling!" I siad to the others.

"I´m coming with you, Ryohei might need our help!" Gokudera said.

"I will come too!" Takeshi nodded.

"Please be careful, Yamamoto-san, you all shall be careful!" Chrome said blushing.

"We will stay here and protect Haru and Kyoko!" Chrome and Mukuro stated in unison, causing Chrome to blush, she still wasn´t fully over her crush to Mukuro, even though he had threw her out of the his gang, after he travelled towards France to get Fran to join his gang as his apprentice, only for her to become an independent strong warrior, able to stand up for herself.

Since that time, Chrome tried desperately to get over him, but mostly failed between the first two years but it seemed that she began to get a like In Yamamoto, as seen right now.

"No fear we will be careful!" And with these words we ran inside the steel plant, only to see how that Pia Girl slammed her fist rapidly into Reborn without a care.

"You will die here, Roberto!" She screamed from afar, getting ready to finish him off.

"Oh no , forget it!" I shouted as I kick-started and flew in high speed at her, beating her with full force out of the way.

"Vongola, you going to die today too!" She shouted as she came back, running at me, I saw how Gokudera ran towards and before me, shooting his flame bullets off, but she simply brushed them aside.

"Haaah, die!" She punched Gokudera right in the stomach and made him flying .

"aaaaarrrrggghhh!" Gokudera flew high through the air.

"No, You going to die!" I heard Yamamoto screaming as he tried to slice her but she simply catched the Katanas with her armored hand, and bend it to a curve, before punching in Yamamoto´s face full force forward, he flew same as Gokudera right next to him.

"UUUgh!" He shouted as he was being punched backwards.

"Stay away from my Friends !" I shouted as I attacked her, with a flying fist attack.

"AAAAh!" And so she flew again, only to make a backflip in the air, came down on the ground and instantly attacked again, we had a violent fist clash, before we separated again.

I used X burner on it only for her to counter the attack with a giant Metallic Wall with sharp spikes on it.

"Die, Vongola Tenth, and take your family with you to hell!" Pia shouted as she let the whole force of her Flame out, I saw what she aimed for after I broke the Metal Wall, which suddenly halted and melted down, I looked around to see the whole hall beginning to melt since it was practically almost everything made of high quality steel in here.

Suddenly I saw something flying at me, I dodged the projectile only to see that it was a damn Steel bolts of an locomotive.

"Dammit, is she crazy!" I shouted.

"Probably, she went mad after tasting Reborn´s blood, suddenly shouting something about some guy called Roberto, and almost killed Reborn in the end!" Colonello said as he jumped next to me.

"Where is Ryohei?" I asked him, he pointed towards a metallic balcony around the hall, where Ryohei fought against some bodyguards, who tried to kill him, he simply threw them over his body, or punched them unconscious, before freeing the girls and letting Hana diving in his arms crying, he took her bridal style and broke a door to run outside before it melted together.

"Colonello, get Reborn and bring him outside together with Yamamoto!" I ordered as I to shoot Pia off

"No one will get out of here, Vongola!" Pia shouted As she suddenly created an tank with her elemental force of creating metal.

"Eat this!" she shouted after she managed to create a hole in the building by firing the bullet, which I dodged.

"Tsuna c´mon , let´s get out of here!" Yamamoto told me, and so we made our way out while I fired my XX Burner at Pia, which she still simply blocked with a metallic Wall.

"In the Car " I shouted as I jumped inside , and opened the Panorama window in the cars roof, suddenly the Steel-plant collapsed, as we drove with High speed away, fortunately the limousine was built by Gianni same as our Vongola bikes, with an Dying Will Flame engine, I thought it had an end as suddenly a projectile came flying over my head, I suddenly saw that that insane girl chased us in the futuristic Tank, which suddenly had a jet turbine behind making it incredibly fast.

"STOP IT; DON´T YOU DARE TO DRIVE AWAY!" She shouted as she fired at us, thanks to my X Burner I was able to shoot the Bullets off.

I saw how a jeep came racing at us from the front , turned around us, and revealed Enma and the Simon family, ready to fight, with Enma´s force they managed to capture her and to make her float helplessly in the air, while Adelheid used her frost force to freeze the tank in extreme coldness making the Metal Bursting.

"You think this will stop me!" I heard Pia´s faint Voice shouting. Before is saw a flash and suddenly something big appeared.

"Yeah, run, you miserable little Ants!" she shouted as I saw the Simon family coming back our way.

I saw how Pia were flying on a giant Metallic Eagle.

"Beware the Power of Metallicaria, the Steel Eagle!" And out of the Eagles wings many weapons have been shot off Ripping the ground behind us open.

"Fuck, not this time!" I shouted as I jumped out of the car and inside the fight, trying to burn the Eagle with my X Burner Air mode, only for Him to dodge the blow and attack with a shockwave out of his mouth.

I dodged the attack, only to try to beat her off, full force, but she saw it Coming and attacked with an own Fist punch right into my fist.

"Forget it Vongola Decimo, I will not lose, you took my prey away, I will make you suffer for it, if I cannot kill Roberto I at least going to kill you!" She shouted as she attacked with metallic chains, which I dodged and tried to outmatch their fly by speeding up myself.

"Yoh, sis need some help!" I heard it behind to see a Girl with dark blue, long hair behind, she was surrounded by electric sparks.

"Sure why not!" Pia shouted, but before they could finish me off I got shoved out of the way.

"Tsuna watch out!" I heard Enma shouting as he dragged us out of the line of fire.

"Thanks!" I said.

"No problem!" Enma answered.

We floated back on back, facing each one of our opponents.

"What do you think Vanessa, shall we already finish them off now, or shall we let them suffer a bit before the big day!" Pia asked the girl.

"Let´s make them suffer some pain, so they know, to whom they are fucking with, or else the mafia world will never take us serious!" The Girl, Vanessa said as I suddenly saw a tiny sphere flying around her and us.

"I recorded everything since your fight with that tiny Guy there!" She said.

"That tiny guy was the traitor Roberto, the one who caused Jubey and Ariella´s almost death after they raised him for 25 years, 90 years ago, he was a Vongola and we never really trusted him but we tolerated him because of Jubey, but in the end we had to know that he came across the truth of him being an Vongola after an Italian job.

Jubey had raised him as he layed one day 90 years ago in front of their porch being left alone, by Elsa Nadeshi-Vongola , the Earlier Supposed to be Vongola 8th , she died before taking upon the title, leaving it in the need towards her little Sister Daniela, who was as old as Reborn to that time, after he heard our plans of destroying the Vongola to get the Vongola rings, he betrayed us, joined the Vongola and Fought against us together with Daniela, crushing us in the end, we were still not strong enough and not experienced at all.

But after Jubey and Ariella came back to us, 2 years later we formed the new Family, the Sinfonia family, upon us all, giving up our force to ageing, we managed to help Ariella out of her coma state back into life, her wound were healed but we had to transform her in her baby form for her to survive.

Then we trained for another 25 years to get our revenge and then we began to truly take action, we began our plan with the erasing of the 13 strongest Famiglia alliances beside of the Vongola alliance in the last 50 years, in order to make a stand, but the Mafia world didn´t acknowledged us, so we had to go rougher by sending a package, disguised as from the Bovino Famiglia towards Shoichi Irie, then we caused the time Paradox with Byakuran, letting him know different things of different worlds making him able to conquer them, then we showed him were to find the different Real Funeral Wreaths and the Mare rings, telling him about the 7³, giving them power, and being able to activate the Mare rings, then we let the Acrobaleno taking the now activated rings into the past, while causing simultaneously the Simon rings to be brought back to the light of the world, we then brought Demon Spade and the Simon Famiglia towards them, telling them the false truth about the Vongola Primo´s Betrayal.

So that in the end, Shimon and Vongola would, in an attempt to unleash their true power, activated the two ring-sets and then destroy themselves by fighting against each other.

Then we just had to make Checker face seeing that the Acrobaleno pacifier won´t be so secured anymore, so we attacked a few or Roberto´s Acrobaleno friends, such as Skull, And Fon and so on, no one of them would admit that they have been defeated, because of their pride, then we just had to wait for the Representative Battle to end, and now we have managed to steel their flames from Bermuda and his Vindice Assholes, this will be an Child´s play to gather everything we need!" Pia said, before she grin and I was shocked, more for the fact that all we encountered and all the problems we solved were part of this plan to awake Gaea, an Angry Goddess.

"You helped us much Vongola and Shimon but now we have no use for you anymore!" Both Said as they prepared to attack, I nodded to Enma and so we flew in separated way away, beginning to attack the girls.

"Only over our dead bodies!" We shouted, we drove them together and combined our attacks.

"Flame of Oath, Condense X Burner!" We shouted together.

"Pah is that all!" Pia Shouted as she created a Metal wall twice as thick as before, throwing it towards us making us diving apart, only to be pulled forcefully together.

"Ring, ring!" Suddenly a Handy began to ring, Pia took it out and answered the call.

"Yeah, yeah I hear okay, yes, good, good, we will come, we just gonna finish those guys off and then we come!" Pia answered on some unheard questions.

"Alright let´s finish them off, Raver got the Flames and most of the Acrobaleno pacifiers after defeating the Acrobaleno, Bermuda and the Vindice, we shall come back to further plan the next things!" Pia said to her sister.

"What about that Roberto guy?" Vanessa asked Pia.

"Sigh we shall let him until the time of the battle, dammit, I wished I could serve his head towards Jubey on a silver plate, well one cannot have everything, let´s just finish these little baby here of and then go back to daily order!" She said, as she created something looking as a giant Bazzooca in the air being held by Vanessa's earth Magnetism, same as she magnetically Pulled me and Enma together even though he tried to free us with his own power.

"Dammit, she´s too strong, I can´t free us!" He shouted making Vanessa laughing, gesturing us to be quiet.

"It´s so much easier, when you don´t whine, before dying!" She said in a calm, almost caring tone.

"Your turn sister!" She said as Vanessa sat herself on the chair near the bazooka, and filled it with Electric power, it was pretty obvious from the start, which force she contained, due to the electric sparks flying around her constantly.

"Well then , taste my Bass Cannon!" She shouted as she pushed a button.

" Hyper-speed Laser-canon!" Both of them shouted, as there canon shoot out a laser beam, just in the right moment the magnetism wore of.

"X Canon!" I shouted as I blew the attack with my own off, causing us to be pushed away by the shockwave, getting Enma unconsious.

"I think that will do it, let´s go back to our base, ah wait, one thing I have to do before we leave!" I heard Pia laughing.

I saw how she held out her hand, only to see that suddenly Colonello raised in the air, with Reborn´s Pacifier in his grasp trying to prevent the little metal hand to rip it with his own away, only for it to be cut of him by her, he then was let falling back to earth, but he managed to get something of her, which she did not recognized.

"Shit!" I flew towards him, taking an unconscious Enma with me, Catching Colonello mid-air.

"Well then, Sayonara Tsunayoshi Sawada!" We saw how suddenly a giant, Floating construction, looking like an Space-station, floated above the town, upon Military jets which arrived to shoot it down they simply fired precise lasers taking them down, as more jets came and even helicopters, we saw how a few Metallic Morningstars shot out of the giant construction, and began to whirl around the outer ring, taking every now and then, together with the lasers, jets down, who came too near to the space-ship.

"What in the world is that for a thing?" Colonello asked.

"The better question was who are those persons who can build and fly such a thing, less construct it?" I asked as the Spaceship suddenly disappeared, becoming invisible.

"Fuck!" I murmured as I flew back to earth , stopping before the Limousine.

"Come on in, Tsuna we have to drive towards the Hospital!" Takeshi shouted.

"Sure thing!" and so we put Enma inside and drove with an unconscious Reborn to the hospital, even with help of Ryohei´s sun flame his wounds were still deep.

Phoning the others, we agreed to all drive towards the hospital in order to protect the few of us who were hurted, since this was not the only attack, shortly after Ryohei and Hana vanished from the meeting, we got attacked again, by two women who apparently also have been by Rachelle´s test, Theresa and Beatrice Deveraux, Sisters and a mighty combo, the one sister was able to erase every flame by creating an fully Black room, were no light could survive, while the other sister was able to enforce the flame so strong that we for ourselves weren´t be able to control it anymore, through her light forces, we then tried to fought without flames, Chrome and Mukuro fought against them after they defeated us all almost, they managed to almost beat them, so we thought, until them both really turned up stating that they didn´t even used 1% of their force on us before.

They defeated them both, and even though Yamamoto had tried to defend Chrome, they were all being defeated, causing Chromes illusionary organs to fall apart, Mukuro managed to recreate them only to have to concentrate on the illusion, making him unable to fight, poor Haru and Kyoko were damned to watch the whole thing in same paralysis as Gokudera and Haru were as Yamamoto and Kaoru fought against Rachelle, after they defeated us all, they left, while leaving a red band in Kyoko´s hand, as I touched it, it showed us their memories, it told us about how Theresa was once a Princess in the France to the time of the Mid-age, and Beatrice was her best friend, beside of the status.

As a supposed to be befriended Family tried to invade the kings palace, they killed everyone beside of the two girls , and Theresa´s Big brother, Thierry who managed to defeat them with their flames, for that they had been thrown on the Excruciating post, over a pile of burning wood, as a result of the current Witch-hunt.

Stating that them both have to be witches if they survive such an attack without harm, and killing the attackers, they were burned, but they saw how Theresa´s Brother got killed as he tried to save them, making both of them getting almost insane, their cries have been heard by Raver who helped them, and then brought them away after destroying the town leaving its inhabitants with nothing anymore.

He healed them, and made them beautiful again and trained them in magic and in fighting skills, he showed them what they would encounter and teached them the many languages, before he took them with him, through the time in our time line, 50 years ago, where they grew up with the other girls, and then trained so long to become stronger.

After they went away we phoned Ryohei to warn him, while Reborn saw him on the TV, the further development you know.

**A/N: Chapter 3, hope its after your taste, read and review please.**


	4. Regrets, of Light and Shadow

**The Mafia War Tournament**

**Chapter 4: Hidden Past, a Heart for Children, the Bitter pill, Reborn the Traitor, the swordsman and the illusionist, the Skull cards, The Band of memory, the Sisterly Bond, Spike and Spiral, First kisses.**

**In the Hospital:**

"Gosh I cannot believe it, the poor Reborn, that Bitch almost killed him" Haru shouted angrily, sitting next to a bandaged Gokudera, it was neither clear of how much Reborn was hurt, or of how much Mukuro and Chrome would be able to heal, for security we asked Fran to craft the illusionary Organs in order for Mukuro to rest his forces, Takeshi was with him, protecting all three of them, mostly because of Chrome I guess.

We, means, Colonello, Enma, Reborn, Ryohei, I-pin, Lambo, Bianchi, Basil, who came with dad, dad, Hibari, and myself layed once again in an Hospital Bed.

"Yeah but I still don´t understand, why did she freaked out so much, Colonello you said she freaked out after tasting his blood!"

"And she somehow always called him Roberto since!" Ryohei said as he sat beside a sleeping Hana, softly patting her head.

"I think I might can help you there!" Suddenly a voice exclaimed.

"Grandpa!" I shouted happily, since I do know the old man practically only as grandpa or as Vongola 9th, we agreed to simply call him grandpa.

"Tsuna , my dear it´s good to see you resting a bit, you fought well!" He said but I was instantly down again.

"that my be true but I am still not strong enough to save my friends, I couldn´t even defend Reborn!" I said as I let my head hanging.

"Do not break your head about it, he´s stronger and harder in taking in, than the most of my top class men!" Schnitten Barbanters, Vongola 9th ´s Rain guardian, frowned but said nothing to that commentary.

"Vongola 9th, you said you know some things about Reborn!" Ryohei asked.

"Yeah, it all happened a long time ago, to the time of my Grandfather, Fabio, Vongola 7th , all I know of that, has been told to me from my own mother, Vongola 8th .

**Flashback:**

**Florence, Italy, 12:00 pm, 90 years ago:**

It was a cold December night, as the Summer villa of the Nadeshi Family, in Italy stood in flames, Ryosuke Nadeshi, the Landlord, fought against four men at once, in order to protect his wife and his new born son.

"Go, Go and Leave from here Elsa, you have to live, for our son, for Roberto!" Ryosuke shouted over the sound of fighting and the raging fire.

"Please make sure to come after, I don´t know what I should do without you!" Elsa Vongola shouted back, having tears in her eyes, while holding her new born son close to her chest.

"Alejandro, get her away from here, defend her with your life!" Ryosuke addressed to his Father-in-Law`s right-hand man.

"I will do so sir, don´t have fear, your wife will be save with me, I will sacrifice my life to defend her!" Alejandro shouted as he bowed one last time before they escaped over the balcony, over the backyard through an secret door in the wall around the Mansion.

It was to the time of the Big crisis in the Vongola, The Goma Famiglia had begun to attack many of the Vongola´s residents, and especially on the Headquarter, staying in Italy was out of Question for the next Boss of the Vongola Famiglia, Ryosuke knew that, that's why he organised a private jet flight towards his old Home in Japan, Namimori , for her to stay until he managed to come after, normally he would have go with her, but the Taxi he ordered was spiced with an car bomb, in the end she had to go herself, Ryosuke asked Vongola 7th for help and he send one of his Guardian to take her towards Japan, Alejandro Fiat, Stormguardian and the Right-hand man of Vongola 7th .

"Go, go, I will try to come towards you as fast as possible!" Ryosuke shouted.

And so the both of them vanished through the door, while gunshots sounded from everywhere.

"Into the Car!" Alejandro ordered as suddenly a man came from behind, with a gun, ready to fire.

"Die Vongola 8Th !" He shouted.

"Not today!" Alejandro, faster than with eyes catchable , struck the man down, before sitting himself behind the steer-wheel and accelerated the car.

"We have to get out of here, the Private Jet stands already ready to take off!" He said as he drove with high speed through the town.

"Shit, they are after us!" He shouted as suddenly two cars drove behind them, driving as reckless as them.

"We have to get them off our track!" He said as he shot out of the Window and managed to shoot the cars wheels, making them driving right into an house-wall.

"Dammit, I can´t get them!" He shouted as the other car drove right behind them, they shoved them forward, and in the end Alejandro saw no other possibility.

"I´m sorry little boy!" He said as he pointed his gun behind, to shoot out of the rear window, logically was the noise of the fired gun too loud for the little baby, making it crying.

At least the bullet managed to get his target as it shot through the rear window, and through the front window of the followers, right in the driver´s heart, letting their car driving over the bridge into the lake.

"Well at least we have no followers anymore!" Alejandro smiled.

"Off to the Airport!" He said as they drove away, a half hour later they arrived at the airport.

"Alright, please get in, Lady Elsa!" Alejandro said, as he secured the ground.

"Booom!" Suddenly a loud explosion was heard, upon looking at the hill five miles away Elsa was able to see the former Nadeshi Villa bursting in thousand pieces.

"Noooo, Ryosuke!" Elsa shouted, knowing that her Husband didn´t made it, the sting in her heart was everything she needed as proof.

"Fuck, we have to get out of here!" Suddenly Alejandro shouted as he barged inside of the Jet.

"Pilot, take off, they are coming!" Alejandro shouted before he was shot right in his Chest.

"No one leaves today, this time, you will die for sure!" The attacker, one of the Goma brothers stood menacingly over Alejandro, while blocking the only entrance and exit.

"And now, die, Vongola!" He said before he suddenly contorted his face in pain.

"Stay away from my Wife!" Elsa heard the one voice she wanted to hear more than everything.

"Ryosuke, I thought you died!" Elsa shouted as she ran towards her Husband's outstretched arms, giving her a tight bearhug.

" No, I managed to get out before the Villa exploded, then I had to get my followers of my track, but I'm not sure if I fully managed to get them off me, we better start!" Ryosuke said, as he sat himself in the cockpit, with his wife next to him.

"You think you can fly this Jet!" Elsa asked fearfully.

"Yes, after all I constructed this type, remember I once was an Aircraft engineer, since today I always had flown all test-flights myself, I do not want to be held responsible if an aircraft including pilot crashes!" Ryosuke said as they took off.

Suddenly gunshots were heard.

"Shit they shooting at us!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Warning, warning, XY aircraft Vongola Air force, here tower Florence, unknown flying object, is aiming for you!" Suddenly a voice said over radiofrequency.

"Here, Vongola Air Force, understood, are you may be able to shoot it off?" Ryosuke asked.

"Negative sir, it´s too near on your machine, we might hit you!" the Tower answered.

"I understand, over and out!" Ryosuke said, before activating the autopilot.

"What are you doing?" Elsa asked terrified, as her Husband opened the door to the passenger cabin.

"I will defend my Wife and my son, what else shall I do!" Ryosuke said as he kissed Elsa goodbye, she burst in tears, hugging him and holding him close to her.

"What are you going to do?" she asked, looking at him with tears.

"I will try to shoot it off, I don´t know if I might survive this but I hope so!" Ryosuke said as he kissed his son for the last time.

"Be Good my son, and listen to your mom, I wish you all the luck of the world!" Ryosuke said as he looked proudly at the little baby who looked just like him, with the eyes of his mother.

"Goodbye Elsa, goodbye Roberto!" He said with a last look at his family, his son began to cry, and with a last smile, he kissed his wife goodbye and hurried in the rear of the Jet.

Elsa sat herself back in the Chair of the Co-pilot, she didn´t know if her Husband would ever come back, if he would survive, but she was used to send men she loved towards dangerous missions, as daughter of a Mafia boss.

But she wasn´t prepared for the noise of a guns being shot, she hurried to the window, only to see how her Husband held his leg, which bleed, she saw how the Goma man moved in pain, as the knife Ryosuke stuck in his chest, pierced his heart, causing him to cough and to choke on his own blood.

"Ryosuke, please I beg you, come back inside, it has no sense, you only going to kill yourself!" Elsa shouted looking through the window, she knew exactly that Ryosuke would do anything to save his family, and that it was useless to open now the door and to shout at him to come back, he wont listen anyways, but Elsa knew it was the only thing she could do right now, to at least show him that she loved him, but she also would know that it would break her and his heart, so she only send silent prayers to the heaven for him to somehow survive, she prayed so long until she heard an mighty explosion which shook the whole jet, she heard the alarm, and she heard her son crying but she was deaf for her surrounding, because of her heart which exploded in her inner self, she broke down crying, knowing now that it was the last time her son , heard the voice of his father, and that it was the last time she felt his embrace, his strong muscular arms which always held her protectively.

In the moment of his death, Elsa remembered how she met him the first time, He was her new private , chauffeur, bodyguard and pilot , he came from a befriended Family from Japan, the Nadeshi clan, a time-honoured and traditional family, which existed to the time of Vongola Primo and was a befriended Clan of Vongola Primo´s rain guardian, Ugetsu Asari.

Despite this, he was the son of her father´s Rain guardian, Reiji Nadeshi, her most beloved guardian beside of Alejandro.

She met his son, Ryosuke Nadeshi (35), in the age of 25, as he was introduced to her as her new Chauffeur (Driver), Bodyguard and Pilot, and 5 years after they were a pair, now, since two years they are married and now she had just born his son, as they got attacked, the next Vongola Boss, Vongola 9th , after his Mother, Elsa Vongola (35), also known as the upcoming Vongola 8th .

Logically was Ryosuke first seen as the upcoming Rain guardian of the next Generation, but the marriage of them both made things a bit complicated, since Elsa also shall become the very first Female Boss of the Vongola.

However did he never disrespected his position, he always chose the desires of his wife before his own, and always defended her as best as he could, he was a strong fighter und unrivalled with any kind of blade, he maybe only would have been defeated by Asari Ugetsu himself.

"And now he is death, and the last hope for a surviving of the Vongola Famiglia is on the way towards Japan, to get rid of her followers, what will await us in Japan, will they take us in happily, or will they make me responsible for the death of Ryosuke!" Elsa mumbled as she sat herself back in her seat with her Baby on her arm, thanks to the Autopilot, she is able to relax at least a bit.

"From now on things will get harder, but I know you knew this, for now we are on our own until we manage to get towards Japan, but then it is not said that I will be more secure there, there are much Yakuza organisations who would love to kill the next boss of the Vongola!" Elsa said to herself.

It lasted another 7 hours until she arrived over the Japanese sea.

"Let´s hope for the best!" Elsa said as the Jet was ready to get landed, though she had only low Knowledge of how to fly a jet, she still managed, with help of the tower, to land properly and without complications.

As she went out of the Jet, a limousine arrived, and man came out of the car.

"Lady Vongola, it´s an Honour to meet you, I am, Arashi Masamune, I am the Butler of Lord Nadeshi, and I have orders to bring you towards the Mansion in Namimori!" the Man said.

Elsa nodded.

"Is Lord Nadeshi, still in town?" She asked but the man shook his head.

"No Milady, Lord Nadeshi has already departed towards Italy, if I may ask the Question, what about the Young Lord, I though he wanted to fly together with you?" The Old Butler asked.

"Unfortunately didn´t he managed to survive, but he died at least as heroically as possible!" She said sadly, while forcing her not to cry again, crying was bringing her nowhere, not even when she was as hurt as now.

"I see, may his soul rest in peace!" The Old Butler looked up to the sky, before opening the door to the Limousine.

Upon arriving at the Mansion, Elsa was sure that at least here she may was save, oh how foolish she had been, thinking that her misfortune was finally over, it shall come even uglier than she thought.

As the night brought in, the Mansion suddenly shook and loud noises were heard, Elsa being awoken from the terrible noise, ran towards her baby, she knew something was more than off, upon listening to the door, she heard that they were getting attacked, ninjas and assassins of fiend families had gathered together, to kill them all, not only her and the baby.

"Hurry Lady Elsa, you have to get out of here!" Arashi shouted, grabbing her hand and lead her towards a secret way, behind the fireplace.

They ran long time, before they managed to see the light of the Full moon; they managed to enter a forest.

"Where are we?" Elsa asked.

"A bit outside of Namimori, on it´s countryside, but we have to go on, I am sure they secured the whole area around the town, we have to get out of it before it´s too late, behind this hill there is an little airport for the one motoric machines!" Arashi explained, as they walked over the hill.

Suddenly a gunshot was heard, and the bullet landed inches before her feet.

"Oh goddammit, they got us, run, run, for the sake of your life run!" Arashi Shouted before he suddenly let a pained scream out.

"Aaaargggggh!" And before she could do anything, he was rolling down the hill, while more bullets flew around, she knew she would gonna die wherever she helped him or not, and by the way she saw it she had only one option to keep her son save.

"Run, forget about me, run for you and your son's life!" She heard the faint shouting of Arashi from down the hill, until a single gunshot ended it all.

"Forget it Vongola, it´s over, there is no way to run anymore, you are surrounded!" The Attackers said and she indeed was encircled, but they clearly never heard of Elsa´s special ability, setting the baby-crib down, she looked around her, everywhere were either guns or swords being drawn.

"Stay away from my child or you will regret it!" She said her face full of determination.

"Get her men!" The One who spoke earlier shouted, but before even one could move, they all grabbed their throats, perfectly sliced, as red liquid flew out of the fine lines on their throats.

Unbeknownst to them, Elsa was a master of Pendulum-fighting, her crystal pendulum was the ideal attack device to use with her sky flame

"Told you so!" She said as she ran again, upon running she recognized one thing, wherever, whenever, an how long ever, she will run away, her son will always be in danger, but if she would go without him, hiding him at a secure place, he might survive this war.

While running, she saw something which got her hopes up.

A Farm, in the darkness of nowhere stood a big farm, with cows, chickens, ducks, and horses and so on.

Elsa knew this was her only chance, if they would managed to get her without finding her son, her own Mission, she had accepted since Ryosuke´s death, would then be fulfilled, her son would be secure and would be able to grow up.

After looking at the smiling face of her son, she decided that it was her only and last chance to save him.

"Please, someone, be there!" She murmured as she laid the baby on the porch and ringed the bell, looking and kissing him, one last kiss, before vanishing forever inside of the shadows.

"I hope you will survive Roberto, I will always be there for you!" She said these last words to him, as she hid behind a shed, looking at the farm house´s entrance, where a man with a gun came out, looking around confused before he looked down to see the little baby, he took the crib , as a woman stepped next to him, the both of them looked around, before walking back inside.

"Now, Goodbye forever my son!" Elsa said as she shed silent tears, before turning and running into the shadows.

She was never been seen again since that day.

**Flashback end:**

**Tsuna´s pov:**

"And that was all I heard about it, from either himself or from my mother!" Vongola 9th told us, it was a sad story.

"But what then, what happened then!" I asked.

"Isn´t this rather a question, to ask me in the end!" Reborn stated as he woke up.

"Reborn!" Everyone shouted.

"We though it were over with you, you are pretty injured, that girl must have a real hate on you!" Yamamoto said, himself being still a bit beaten too, he was hard in taking though.

"Yeah, thanks to you she didn´t managed to kill me, she definitely wanted to though!" Reborn said weakly.

"What was with that girl, do you know her, she called you Roberto, by your real name, do you know her from earlier in your life, or what is it?" Tsuna asked.

"You told them, Timoteo?" Reborn asked a bit surprised.

"It has been time my Cousin, time for them to finally know the truth!" Vongola 9th said.

"Wait, Cousin, you are the cousin of Vongola 9th?" I asked dumbfounded, well we all were.

"Yes, I guess you are right Timoteo, after my past is getting me back, I think they shall be allowed to know the truth!" Reborn said.

"I guess Timoteo told you a bit about me, as much as he knew, well then, I will tell you everything I still can remember!"

**Flashback, Reborn`s Pov:**

"I was raised at the farm here in Namimori, the same farm Ryohei and Hana visited, the owner, was a nice Young Cowboy called, Jubey Hashimoto, together with his Fiancé Ariella Johansson, called AJ.

Also on the farm, had lived, A Man Called Uncle Flash Sentinel, and a Woman called Aunt Sunshine Amarado, though they were neither Jubey, nor AJ´s Siblings, they simply were there , always.

Also living there, was Jubey´s little sister, Marta Artemis, at least he said she were his sister, both had no similarity at all.

I was living there with three other girls, Raven Stormhive, the oldest of them, Pia Potts, the middle child and Florence Laurens, the youngest of them three, upon raising there, I always felt a bit left out, it seemed that my sisters had some secrets before me, together with the adults , from time to time they vanished in the cave, where I was not allowed, I tried to sneak in, the one or the other times but I always got caught by Jubey, and then punished with special duties, so I gave it up.

It was until I was 15 years old as they introduced me to their secret, I just was able to activate my Sky flame, it happened from one day to the other, I was scared to death as suddenly my hand began to bear fire, I tried to erase the fire under water but it had no use, the hand went wet but it had no use, the flame didn´t erased, if anything it just went stronger, I ran through the house waking everyone up. As they saw my flame my sisters burst out in laughter while AJ explained to me what had happened, I was then introduced to their training, I saw how all of my sisters used their flames to either craft things or to help on the farm, Raven for example was able to clean the stall in no time due to her wind force, Florence helped the plants growing through her nature force, and Pia crafted metallic material, as screws, or working tools, also helped to repair the car or the tractor.

Unfortunately wasn´t I able to create anything, I didn´t knew what my flame was used for, or could do anyways, it simply burned, and was able to destroy things, but that was all I could do, however I trained hard to master it, in the end with 20 years I got as a reward a second Flame from Jubey, the flame with the power to travel through levels of reality and dimensions, it was the flame of space, together with Uncle Flash I learned on how to control and use the flame, since his was the flame of time, he was able to walk back and forth through time, he could also bring persons of the past in our time.

It were 3 years of hard training, and at the end of my training, at my 23. birthday, I got the space-ring from Jubey, showing me that I was a true member of the Hashimoto family, it didn´t last long as I got involved in their plans, I was teached about the Trinisette and its cause, and about the legend of Gaea, Jubey told me that their plans have been that they would free Gaea, defeating her, and then with her immense force would fulfil their long awaited dreams.

Each one of the girls had similar Wishes, they all wished for their Families and friends to come back to life, friends and Family who have been killed by the Mafia, Jubey told me that they planned to destroy the world of Mafia and of crime with the force of Gaea as revenge for the murder on their families, that's when I found out that my sisters are all either from another time or from a whole other country, They told me that Jubey had found them in situations of greatest need, and freed them from a gruesome destiny.

The girls showed me that they would do anything for the family, to protect ones family was the biggest duty but a necessary one, whatever comes upon your family, your duty is to protect it with your life, even when you have to give up other dreams.

I was prepared for my first mission, in order to free Gaea we needed the Trinisette, so I was on spy mission, I shall find out if the Vongola rings were all in Italy momentarily, so I travelled alone to Italy in order to fulfil this task, while Jubey and The Girls were watching for the Acrobaleno Pacifiers.

Upon arriving at the airport in Italy, I started my search for the Vongola headquarter, it was easy to find, since it didn´t really was able to be hidden, it was the biggest Mansion in Florence, I began my observation from a house on the opposite of the street, so I was looking through the telescope, and then I saw her, the most beautiful woman I ever saw before.

I looked in the files and find out that it was Daniela Vongola, the Daughter of Vongola 7th, Fabio Vongola!" I said as I got a look from Timoteo, an amused though.

"You found my mother beautiful, well I cannot disagree their!" He said smiling.

"Hey I didn´t knew that she indeed was my Aunt, I mean, I was as old as her that time, I was just so fascinated by her, I watched her every day, It happened from time to time also, that I completely forgot why I was there in the first place, to me it seemed as if the most of the time, I watched Daniela doing her daily chores, but I shall be damned, she was a fine looking woman, strong, independent, and a born leader, exactly the woman I had waited for.

I found after five days what I had searched for, the Guardians all have been get together , over a few days for a meeting, upon phoning Jubey, he asked me to get as close as I can towards them.

So I filled out an working formulary and asked for work into the Vongola Famiglia, and so I was first being checked by an Doctor, it was Shamal´s future master, Doc. Norrington.

I then shall waiting for an answer, which came one day later, I was invited, to become one of Daniela's Special bodyguards, trained from the Guardians themselves, were this Group, always on the Boss side, it was the only work for them to do, while the Guardians also always needed to do missions on the outside of the Headquarter, was the reason of existence, for the Special bodyguards, simply to watch over the boss , 24 /24 h, 7/7 days.

I was finally really near on the object of interest, I had to admit, a woman like Daniela never came in my nearer surrounding ever before, the way she talked, fierce but with a nice ring, when she shouted her orders the employers listened and made sure to do them within short time.

We were trained and tested by the Vongola Stormguardian of the 8th generation, and upon my possibility to dive through the dimensions, I was taken as the leader of the Bodyguard-squad.

It was a week later as I suddenly and unexpected got asked to come in the Vongola 7th ´s office, as I walked in Daniela too was there, I dismissed the Bodyguard, and waited for them to speak up!" I told them while all of them, minus the injured ones, listened with anticipation.

"They told me about my blood being related to them two, I was buff as they said that to me, to that time I was blonde haired, so I always though that I was the true son of Jubey and Ariella, but the Doc. Showed me the Blood-test, we were to 99.99% relatives, Fabio then told me about Elsa, my mother, that she was gone missing 23 years ago on the day of my birth, that she vanished , after an attack towards Japan in Namimori town, until the residence of her Husband, she stayed in, got attacked and destroyed, she escaped and wasn´t seen anymore since then, it´s said that she is supposed to be dead, I was missed too since this time, that I raised on a farm no one knew, as I heard all of this, I was afraid, here was the family, I shall destroy together with the Hashimoto family I always considered as my real family and now I got to know that I belonged to the same family, I wanted to destroy, that I even normally were able to be a candidate for the post of Vongola 9th , to say that I was shocked was an understatement, I was beyond terrified, how shall I act now, what shall I do, I was teached to protect the family you belong, no matter what and no matter against who.

I was in a dilemma, what shall I do, I was bound by blood on the Vongola, that much I know, however did I live my whole life with the Hashimoto Famiglia!" I told and I could see their nodding.

"That's a catastrophic situation, I would say, how you managed to solve it for yourself, I mean you had the choice, attacking the Vongola, or defending the Vongola.

I was extremely unsure, so I went towards Daniela one day, I explained the whole situation, and she didn´t judged me, whatever the files say, she was a caring and understanding person, she said I shall follow my heart, and whatever place I choose to take, she would not held any hard feelings for me.

What she said gave me strength, how was the speech, Blood was thicker than water, I may have been raised from Jubey, but my blood was bound on the Vongola, and one does Protect the family, so I decided the one thing I could, I choose to warn the Vongola upon the upcoming attack and tell them where we live, but I told them Both current bosses that I would not act in any way, that I fully would stand out of all of this, so I could in the end neither blame me for attacking one family only to save the other, I defended both my Families.

A few days before the attack of the Vongola I travelled back towards Namimori, I wanted to say goodbye to my former home, I walked one time over the whole farm , taking everything in, I then went to the kitchen, and I began writing a letter for them, I wrote about the time I spent with them, and I wrote about how I found out about being a Vongola, and how I was related to them.

I told them that I cannot allow them to attack the Vongola, for they are still my family, I however also said that I would not defend the Vongola, since I am also family with the Hashimoto Famiglia, maybe not by Blood, but by time and upon raising under their care, I cannot betray them but I also cannot betray the Vongola, I told them that I would be neutral in this case!" I told and I saw them choking.

"I see, it was a rather awful situation, know that we don´t blame you for anything, your position is fully understandable!" Yamamoto said, and I nodded before continuing.

"For the last thing to do was to give back the present, I knew one of the Famiglias will lose some members in two day, so I gave my duty up, I layed the Space-ring onto the letter and left, back towards Italy.

As the day came I didn´t wanted to go with them, I couldn´t bring myself to watch them die, I knew fully enough how it would go!" I siad as I was done.

"In the end, Daniela killed AJ and Jubey, while I sat in Florence and tried not to give in to the wish to kill myself, it was as if I physically felt when the both of them fell, I didn´t dared to think about them, all I knew was that I hope that at least one of them had survived!" I ended and it was silent.

"So you are sure that they both had died!" Ryohei asked and I nodded.

"Daniela checked t twice, she then let them sent into the laboratory, but before they could examine them, a fire broke out and burned the whole laboratory down, there has been no trace of them found, in the end I think that somehow one of them must have survived and brought them both back out while laying fire!" I siad and Tsuna nodded, same as Timoteo.

"Probably, Jubey!" Both said in unison.

"I guess so, however I am sorry I shall have recognized from the start that it was him behind that all, but I never heard the name Raver before, no one in the Hashimoto ever said something about this side of Jubey.

I thought, maybe my prayers have been heard and some of them had survived, as I heard the familiar names, but since I read his name in the letter , I knew my past began to get me back!" reborn said.

"In order to hide myself, I dyed my hair black, and chose a synonym, REBORN, is just an Anagram for my true name, if you read Reborn backwards, it becomes, Nrober, take my Family name, Nadeshi and the rest stands for Roberto, Reborn is Nadeshi Roberto.

After my former family has been erased, or at least were stopped, I cut all the ties with them, leaving my past behind, due to Jubey´s true death before being reawaken, I lost my force to control the dimensions.

Unbeknownst to me, Jubey cursed me with the last breath, on that I will survive everyone dear to me, for that I become a traitor to the time, 2 years afterwards I became an Acrobaleno, and lived since now, I survived two Vongola bosses and if I don´t die, I will even survive a third one!" I said hanging my head in sadness.

"I´m still not under the earth Roberto!" Timoteo said with a laugh, before getting serious.

"But in looking at it, it might be too that you even survive Tsuna here, that would be more than bad, in my opinion, but whatever don´t let us now talking about this, I guess its time for me to go, I will organise a new meeting at Mafia land, I hope you can come too, Tsuna, well then, if you need me you know where you find me!" Timoteo said and so he leaved the hospital room.

"I guess that it is better then from now on we will all live back together in the Vongola base we have to get everyone in the base for their own security, I guess I will go home now, I will have tom do the most difficult an almost impossible mission right now, …, telling my mom about the mafia, in a way that she just have to believe me, alright everyone take what you need, we going to leave the houses and enter the Base!" Tsuna said as he stood up from the bed next to me.

"Everyone get your parents we have much to do!" He said before he was at the door.

"I stay with Chrome and Mukuro, one has to watch out for them!" Yamamoto said, while Kaoru nodded.

"Me too, I would not bear to leave you alone!" Kaoru said as both of them vanished out of the room.

**Takeshi´s pov:**

It´s all my fault, just because I was not strong enough to protect her, she now lies in the coma, and god alone knows when she will wake up again.

"Stop doing that Takeshi, it was not your fault, if yes then it was our all fault, we all weren´t prepared for an attack, we all failed to protect those dear to us!" Kaoru said as he laid an arm around me, same as I always did to cheer others up, but right now; I definitely needed an cheer up.

"Thanks Kaoru, but how worth am I as a friend when I can´t even protect the girl I love!" I said my head down as I stood next to the wall in the hallway, halfway down to Chrome´s hospital room.

"I just don´t know how I ever will be able to look in her eyes anymore, I feel like the last fool, as if I just don´t deserve to be her friend anymore, I feel as if I had left her abandoned so right, it's probably useless to believe she may ever forgive me!" I siad before I felt a pain in my right cheek.

"Eh, what was that for!" I asked as I felt my cheek burning, I looked dumbfounded at Kaoru, who just hit me across the face.

"For that you only talk once again whisked shit, as if she would make you responsible for, but now come again crawled out of your hole and deep sniff a little bit of fresh air, here comes a whiteness of your old friend Kaoru.

Chrome will not be angry with you for sure that half the family was lambasted by both the girls anyway none of us could have guessed she knew of what she´s getting into when she attack, of course, she was prepared for the consequences of an attack, she may yes be shy and not very talkative, but she keeps to her family, in crisis situations, she is a Vongola guardian and as such she is unlikely to make any of you responsible for her current state, so that no one could know what happens , so stop you to drown in self-pity and start to pray that she is soon back on the legs!" Kaoru said as he turned and went towards Mukuro´s Room, I ruffled my hair in embarrassment, how could I dare to let myself slipping for just a moment, I have to be strong, for Chrome.

I entered her room and sat myself next to her, I took her hand and looked at her, she was so beautiful, and so fragile.

I lasted a long time before I spoke.

"Hey it´s me, Takeshi again, I hope you may hear me, I wanted to tell you again how sorry I am for not being able to properly defend you, I hope you will be soon back on your legs and full off spirit as you always have been, I am sorry , I shall have covered you better!" I murmured as I layed my head next to hers, I was very tired, I wanted to sleep but I was troubled , how will I be able to prevent an attack when I sleep, it lasted 5 more hours, of watching over her silently, until I slowly began to fell asleep.

"I hope you can forgive me Chrome, I mumbled before my eyes were shut.

**In Chrome´s dream:**

I had that dream before, I woke up in a bed, on a beautiful meadow, everywhere I looked, I could see beauty and delight, there was a small shed, with an water wheel, maybe a mill, I saw mountains far in the back, a little lake, I heard how the birds were tweeting, the sun shone bright, and even than I knew I was in a hospital bed I felt how I just could fly away, but there was something, something was quite not right, something held me on the bed, I looked around but there was nothing.

Suddenly I heard a voice , more a whisper, before I saw an big flash of white coming at me, as I could see again, nothing had changed much, beside of the fact that Yamamoto Takeshi, sat sleeping next to me,…., with his hand in mine, it looked like he totally enjoyed, to sleep while holding my hands, but I also saw tears in his eyes.

"Yamamoto san!" I gently shook his shoulder while blushing, no one beside Mukuro-sama has ever touched me, well in such a passionate manner and with such an expression was even Yamamoto-san the first.

He stirred before moving, he yawned and rub his eyes!" Huh what the, where am i?" He asked looking around.

"Yamamoto-san are you alright?" I asked him, he looked at me quite shocked.

"Chrome you have awoken, oh gosh I have to tell the others I, …., where the hell are we anyways, not that I mind the meadow but wasn´t I an hour or so, earlier, in a Hospital room?" he asked dumbfounded still holding on to my hand, it wasn´t uncomfortable though, I liked the warmth which spread from his hand into my fingertips right into my cheeks making them red, letting a cute blush appear.

He sat himself under the tree, while I walked with him, it didn´t seemed, that he even noticed that we were still holding hands, not that I mind it a bit though.

"I am sorry Chrome, I couldn´t rescue you, less protect you!" He suddenly said as tears began to silently roll down his cheek.

"I always though I could protect those dear to me, but in the end, what am I, a simple baseball freak who learns the swordsmanship more as a hobby, not enough to protect someone, I wanted to protect everyone, but in the end I was even too weak to protect even one of you guys!" Yamamoto said with his head hung.

I touched his shoulder and looked at him, he slowly looked up his eyes all puffy red.

"Yamamoto, it was not your fault!" I said shocked.

"Yeah, that's what everyone said, but it´s true, I couldn´t know they attack, that´s why they all say it was no ones fault, but why do I then feel myself so down, why do I think that it was my fault that you have been hurt, that you are lying in coma, I wanted to protect you, to save you from any harm!" Yamamoto said as he suddenly embraced me.

"Yama…, Yamamoto?" I asked dumbfounded.

"I´m so sorry, I wanted so badly to protect you but I was too weak, I don´t know what to do, it is once again gone well but next time it could be too late, Maybe!" Yamamoto said as he cried in my shoulder.

I admit, I was mighty flattered, that he felt this way, but I have to make him clear he has a responsibility over us all, not only me, I will get harmed, there is no way around, after all I too am a Guardian of the Vongola Famiglia.

"Yamamoto, listen to me, I will always get harmed, as long as I fight, I am a Guardian of the Vongola´s tenth generation, I will always fight as long as I live, because I live to protect those dear to me, that includes you too, you say that you would protect me, but what if I have to one day protecting you, I would freely do it, because I care for you, we are both Guardians, and we have sworn to be always there for each other.

We have sworn to protect those we care about and those who are too weak to defend themselves, whether we like it or not, there will always be fights in the world, and as long as there is fighting, You and I, we will always protect and defend our family and friends as best as we can, there is no wholly-defense, no most powerful shield to keep them all save, You cannot always blame yourself when someone of us gets hurt, no one makes you allegations, at the very least I!" I siad as I put my hands on his cheeks, making him looking deep in my eyes, so that he knows that I mean this honest.

"I just don´t want to lose you, not now and not someday, I beg you, please wake up, don´t give in to the death!" He begged embracing me tighter, I blushed furiously, I knew that much, but I could not bring it over me to stop him, it was years since anyone cared if I die or not, well at least before I met Mukuro sama so practically 13 years long, it was good to be held in an embrace.

I finally gave in to his embrace, I felt how tense and how strong his muscles were built, he was not a bodybuilder but he was very fit, he was not a genius but also not as dumb as Lambo always acts, all in all he was average and that's what I like on him, I don´t know what he hides behind his laughing , but I love it when he tries to cheer the people in his surrounding up, he is more like a sun, than the rain, always there and always bright even on cloudy days, just like him, He´s always there for his friends, whenever we need him, and he always smiles and is cheerful even in times of darkness, he holds no grudges to someone , same as he did by Kaoru, he never regretted to be his friend, even after Kaoru attacked him.

He may be the rain, to become a blessed shower that settles conflict and washes everything away, but for me he is the sun that shines brightly every day, wherever we can see it or not.

"I like you Yamamoto-san!" I said out of the blue, not realising of how much the impact would be on him.

"You, you do?" He asked breathless, parting away to look in my eyes, for any hint of a joke, there was none, I meant it honestly.

I nodded.

"yes I do, since the first day I met you, I was always shy, well kinda, I mean I kissed the boss in front of everyone on the cheek, but still, I guess I was just so happy that he instantly accepted me but putting that aside, you instantly took me in the group as well, same as the boss, I mean Tsuna.

And since that time you always trying to defend me as best as you can, you always tried to cheer me up, even more so in the last five years , after Mukuro said I shall leave the Kokuyo gang, and become a fulltime member of the Vongola, however I am still only number two of the Mist Guardians!" I said lightly.

"Stop it!" He suddenly shouted and grabbed me by my shoulders.

"Eh, what?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Don´t say such things, don´t underestimate yourself, you are just as powerful as Mukuro, but other than him you have a heart for your friends, he likes those he´s around , maybe, but you love them, all of us, that is an skyward difference, to help others and to truly care about others, he may be the first of you who used illusions, he may be stronger and has more experience, I admit, but you are just as good as he is, there is no need to think you are only second class, for me you are the one and only true guardian, you always have been there , even to the time Mukuro was still in Vindice Prison, it was always you who helped Tsuna out not Mukuro, he might help us often but he never cares that much about us, you however cares deeply about us all and that is what makes you the true Mist guardian!" He said and I looked at him in awe, I never knew he worshipped our friendship in such high ways, I never saw him this way, it was almost as if he worshipped me, it was quite pleasing and cute, I didn´t know what else to do, so I kissed him on the lips, it was a dream after all.

Even though it was a dream I wished this moment to become truth, the kiss was…, I can´t describe it other than perfect, though I never had kissed a boy in such a way ever before.

At first Yamamoto was surprised but it wore of rather quickly, before he began to kiss back with as much as passion as I did, it surprised me how good it felt, I never really saw myself in an relationship other than the relationship I had to Mukuro-Sama, since now, I know what I missed so long.

We parted away panting and blushing furiously, I never was in such a close contact with a Boy, less with someone as nice as Yamamoto.

I know that I always literally hung on Mukuro, but, I think it was more depending on him, than wanting to become more than friends.

"This was, amazing!" I gasped, as I panted, my heart raced and it pulsated hurtfully in my chest, it was as if my heart wanted to jump out of my chest.

"Yeah that´s what it was!" He nodded before he hugged me, I instantly gave in to his warmth and hugged him back, with a warm smile on my face.

"Even then I want you to wake up again, I do wish this moment would never end!" he said lightly.

"It doesn´t have to end though, if you want, we might become something more, only if you agree of course!" I siad straightforward, hoping for the best, and for myself to not have misunderstood something.

"What´s that for a question, of course I would love to be more than just a friend to you!" he said with the biggest smile I ever saw on him, I think I finally have seen his real smile, not the everyday-smile, but the smile for special moments.

"Care to drown in blissful delight, before we wake up again!" I joked as I gently layed back kissing him, while my hands embraced him.

"I would love doing that!" He said as he layed next to me.

We kissed until I cried of happiness.

"Why are you crying!" He asked worried.

"Because I´m just so happy right now!" I said with a big smile.

We kissed until we slept in, only to awake in the reality.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Yamamoto said as I looked up to him, when I felt light as a feather in my dream, my reality was much more crueller, I felt like a rock, not able to move much, I think I was still paralysed.

"Like a rock if I shall be honest!" I said , as I tried to sit up, I noticed something on my hand.

"What is that?" I asked Yamamoto, he shrugged his shoulder.

"No idea I thought it was yours!" He said, more questioning me, I shook my head in no.

"It´s not mine, but it is beautiful!" I siad as I stroke over the fine fabric of the satin band which has been wrapped around my wrist, it was Black with white symbols on it.

I looked at Yamamoto and noticed he had a similar to mine.

"Hey you got one too!" I said to him, he looked at his wrists.

"Huh, oh I didn´t noticed!" He said slightly surprised, it was like mine but White with Black old looking symbols on it, similar symbols than I had.

"Wait, do you mean!" Suddenly my eyes became heavy and my head spun, I hit the pillow before everything went black.

The only thing I felt before becoming unconscious was that I felt how Yamamoto´s head softly touched my belly.

**In Chromes Dream, Chromes Pov:**

**France, 5****th**** july 1589, in the Body of Beatrice Deveraux.**

"Beatrice, Beatrice, tu est là (are you there)?" I heard it calling, I stirred, I slowly opened my eyes, I looked around me, it looked much like in Kokuyo land, but it was still foreign to me, I looked down on myself, to see a beautiful but dirty dress.

Upon standing up I found myself in a destroyed Church, a church I never saw before.

"Béatrice, où tu est, ah, tu est là, allez, ils sont de retour (where are you, ah there´s where you are, c´mon they are back)!" I saw a young girl maybe in my age, she signalled me to follow her, so I did, it was all so foreign to me, I may have known, thanks to Haru´s story of her two dreams, that this must be one of the memories of this Beatrice Deveraux, so I will have to see something I have to know about her, the bands of satin must have been keys of memories, same as the salve, the diamond-pendant, and the jewels.

"Allez, parce que regardez, ils redistribuent les biens alimentaires, tu peut dire ce que tu veux mais la princesse Thérèse et le prince Thierry est vraiment sympa, même si leur action est très limitée, mais c'est une grande chose qu'ils font en dépit de la situation actuelle avec les autres royaumes ainsi que nous prenons soin de leur people. ( C´mon, look they distribute new food, one can say what one want, Princess Theresa and Prince Thierry still are caring over the folk, even in this situations of our land with the other Kingdoms, the actions they can take are though limited but , oh well its better than nothing)!" the Girl who woke me up said, surprisingly I could fully understand her, I knew this language had to be French, but I cannot remember to ever have learn it, surprisingly as I spoke I recognized it to be French too.

"Dans quelle situation alors (what for an situation)?" I asked her and she looked as if I was crazy, while I followed her to the delivery point.

"Sérieusement, tu est avez dormi la dernière demi-semaine ou quelque chose, je pense que même le plus petit bébé serait rattraper sur que nous sommes sur le bord d'une guerre avec Montréal, Versailles, oú meme Marseille, le roi de Versailles lui-même qu'il avait une armée pour nous deux fois oú meme pourrait prendre trois fois, le Mont Saint Michel est donc aussi bon qu'avant la destruction, il aurait dû être déjà fait des plans pour une éventuelle évacuation du pays.

(Seriously, did you slept the last half week or what, I think even the tiniest baby must have catched up now before you, we are currently at the border of a war with Montreal, Versailles and Marseille, the King of Versailles even stated that his army is so powerful, he could destroy and take us over two or even three times, Mont St. Michael stands at the virge of destruction have plans made to eventually evacuate the land)!" she said, and took one of the packages, given to her.

I took my Package from a very beautiful looking girl, she looked in my eyes and I saw kindness in them, she smiled cutely, before giving the next package to another older woman, a bit she remembered me at Yamamoto, cheerful and there to those who are in need.

«Elle est plus belle que jamais, je voudrais qu'ils nous rendre visite plus souvent maintenant, mais ce serait présomptueux de plus, elle a finalement à faire beaucoup d'autres choses, je suis heureux que, eux aussi souvent qu'elles peuvent déjà suivre.

Je ne peux même pas être jaloux d'eux, elle peuvent faire une vraiment désolé. ( She´s as beautiful as always , I truly wish she would come more often to us, but to demand that would be inappropriate again, I mean she has so much to do, and I am glad that, whenever she can, comes to us)!" the girl said, if only I could …, oh wait I remember her name was Amelie.

But don't ask me why I knew this.

"Pourquoi est-ce ( Why so)?" I asked her.

"Sérieusement, tu est me faites peur lentement Beatrice, je veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant tout ce temps, je veux dire, tu est avez mais vous avez aussi entendu dire que la pauvre princesse est contrainte d'épouser le fils du roi de Versailles, pour éviter la guerre avec eux, et même si notre roi laisserait cette décision préfère sa fille, il doit penser à son people. (Serious, you begin to make me afraid of you, I mean what did you do all the time, I think even you must have heard about the forced Marriage of princess Theresa and the son of the King of Versailles, to prevent us all from a war with them, but I know our King would love to give this decision of whom to love towards his daughter, but then again he also tries to take the responsibility about his folk, us all)!" Amelie said sadly, I think she deeply was sorry for the Princess.

I looked over to the chariot, the princess was still working hard, I think I never saw a princes doing work like her, I usually had this picture of a prissy person who hates to get dirty, commanding others around and let the dirty work being done by others, but here I have the prime example of a good-natured princess, who also cares for her people in times of crisis.

Upon watching her, she looked up and her glance met mine, our eyes were locked together, and there was something like recognizing in them, I felt that I had seen her before, not as princess but truly, as if from somewhere I knew her, more than everyone else did.

"Beatrice, ce qui est avec toi, pendant une demi-éternité déjà regarder au-dessus de la princesse, tu sais que ce n'est pas plus belle, plus vous regardez fixement eux. (Beatrice, what´s with you, since an half eternity you are looking straight at the princess, you know she will not become even more beautifully, regardless of how long you are staring at her)!" Amelie asked now slightly annoyed.

«Je la déjà vu quelque part. ( It seems to me as if I have seen her somewhere before)!" I murmured, loud enough for Amelie to hear it thought, she waved a hand in front of me.

"Salut, terre à Beatrice, bien sûr, vous savez, elle est notre princesse, la fille du roi, il serait stupide si vous ne le sauriez pas, ce serait presque un crime, bien, peu importe, viennent maintenant, nous devons rentrer à la maison (Helloooohooo, earth at Beatrice, of course you have seen her before, she is the Princess, girl, the Daughter of the King, it would be a shame for you to not know her, almost a crime, well anyways let´s get going, we have to get home, we haven't have all day!" Amelie said as she dragged me forward, so long until I heard murmuring voices and gasps.

„Hé, attendez une minute, fille aux cheveux d'argent. (Hey Wait a minute, girl with the Silver Hair!" I heard a voice with an beautifull ring , shouting behind us, I stopped , same as Amelie, I turned around , only to be greaten by the Princess , I bowed before her, but she simply took my chin and made me looking at her, lifting it gently up on eyelevel.

"Peut-être que nous avons vus quelque part, vous semblez familier. (Could it be, that we have met before, you seem familiar to me)!" the Princess said to me and I was again caught by her lavender eyes.

"Peut-être que nous voyons et ressentons la meme. ( Can it be that we see and feel the same)!" She said with high hopes.

"Vrai, ma Princess, Je vous connais de quelque part, non seulement vous êtes une princesse, mais de toute façon je sais au fond de mon esprit on nous connaissons l´un l´autre de quelque part, quelque part, parfois nous devons être nous rencontrons fois .( Yes, my Princess, I feel that I know you from somewhere, not only as Princess, but I feel it deep within me, we must have met somewhere and some time in our live!"

«Même ici, je suis sûr que je ne vous ai jamais vu et pourtant je sais, à l'exception de votre nom, et presque tout pour vous mais je suis sûr que nous devrions être dans notre étrange. (Same here, I know for sure that we never met before, but beside of your name, it seems to me as I I know everything about you)!" The Princess said and suddenly she hugged me, I was shocked to my very deepest core, I never felt something like that.

I was about to return the gentle embrace as I suddenly saw something shining through the air.

"Attention, il a un couteau, (Beware he´s got a knife)!" I shouted as I saw a man stepping behind the princess, and wanted to end the princess life, if I hadn´t turned in the right second, I felt the pain of the sharp ice-cold metal piercing through my very being.

"Aaah!" Was all I could let out anymore, before I fell with the princess to the ground, the man was about to raise the knife for another stab, I raised my Hand to push him away, unintentionally releasing something of my finger tip, he suddenly began to burn in black flames, he quickly took of his clothes, and was about to attack again, as he suddenly has been shoved out of the way.

«Oubliez ça petit, vous n'obtenez pas. (Forget it dude, I got ya)!" I heard the Voice of Prince Thierry shouting.

(Le saisit, maintenez-le bien, putain, nous avons besoin d'un médecin et d'une civière et un entraîneur, rapidement. (seizes him, hold him tight, damn, we need a doctor and a stretcher and a carriage, quickl)!" I heard the voices as if they were from far away.

«Viens avec moi, je connais une voie plus rapide vers le château , ne t'inquiète pas, je te protégerai (come with me, I know a quick route to the castle, no worry I will protect you)!" i heard Princess Theresa´s voice as the last thing before falling unconscious, seriously, what was that for a dream, it felt so real to me, were these truly just memories, I know I felt the stab in my shoulder, I felt every inch of the knife piercing through my body.

**Yamamoto´s Pov, in the Body of Theresa Deveraux:**

I looked at the small figure under me, I had her head in my lap, that she stained my dress with blood went mostly unnoticed by me, I was more concerned about her wellbeing, we managed to stop the blood flow, only partly.

I admit, it was strange to wake suddenly up in the body of a young princess, but I have seen such a memory before didn´t I, however was I just a spectator that time, now I feel as if I am skin-tight in action.

The Girl, I admit, had something of Chrome to be honest, shy yet friendly and almost a tiny bit clumsy.

The moment she got stabbed was a pure shock for me, I didn´t feared for my life but more for the girls life.

"Êtes-vous bien vous sûr, cher père. (Are you sure, dear father)?" I heard as Thierry, apparently the brother, of the girl I was stuck inside, asking our Father, the King of this land.

"Je suis, la flamme a montré, elle doit être de notre famille, laissez-moi la voir et je vais voir, mais il faut noter que seule notre famille et personne d´autre, été reconnu sur des flammes élémentaires, nous et le Sinfonia Famiglia, ici, dans cette pays que nous sommes le seul à savoir à ce sujet, et la flamme d'ombre n'a été dernier avec ma soeur la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

(I am, the flame has shown it, she has to be of our family, let me see her and I will see, but note that only our family has ever been acknowledged about elemental flames, we and the Sinfonia Famiglia, here in this land we are the only one to know about this, and the Shadow flame has last been with my wifes sister the last time I saw it)

Elle était l'une de ces peuples spéciales qui ont pu éveiller leur flamme à l'intérieur, elle doit avoir donner ce cadeau à sa fille, comme je l'ai donné à vous, mais c'est votre vigueur toujours pas reveille.

(She was one of these special peoples who were able to awaken their flame from the inside, she must have giving this gift towards her Daughter, as I have given it to you, however is your force still not awoken)!" the man I knew as the father of the girl I was, the King, said.

"Me la montre, je la guérirai, pas en vain, je suis un porteur de la flamme de beau temps. (let me see her, I will heal her, after all I got sun flames I rule about)!" I heard the King saying.

Surprisingly to me I was able to understand everything.

Since I woke up in this giant chamber, I seemed to have a straight time plan, of how my Day has to look like, I woke up, and I instantly has been dressed by maids, I saw in the Mirror that I was a girl, and I do blushed as I was dressed , I tried to not look too much on my new body, I had a Memory like this before but I never truly interacted as much as in this Memory here.

"Réveille-toi, ma petite étoile, réveillez-toi, tu a dormir assez longtemps.

Réveille-toi, petite étoile, laisser le soleil briller quand le matin vient, et plus quand vous êtes éveillé.

( Wake up, my little star, wake up, you were sleeping long enough.

Wake up, little star, let the sun shining bright when the morning comes, and even brighter when you are awoken)!" I sang to her, I felt her moving, she stirred and groaned in pain as she tried to open her eyes.

"Elle ressemble à sa mere (She looks just like her mother)!" the King said, as he came looking at her.

"elle est, sans doute, la fille du sœur de ton mére, votre cousine (She´s without doubt, the Daughter of your mothers Sister, her niece and your cousin)!" the Girl´s, Theresa´s Father said to me.

"Maman, (Momy)?" I heard it from down on my lap, I looked down to see the girl waking up.

"Où je suis ,(Where am I) ?" She asked me.

"Dans notre château, ne t'inquiète pas, tu es en sécurité ici (In our castle, no fear, you are save in here)!" I siad to her, she looked up to me, and suddenly I saw a memory of myself, ( well, of the girl I was for the moment, but still).

I saw a young girl not older than me looking in my eyes, she was maybe 3 years old, so it must have been 15 years ago.

"Vous étiez la fille que j'ai vu à ce moment-là, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, il ya 15 ans. (It was you I saw that day, it was the last time we saw each other, 15 years ago)!" I said to her in a voice of recognizing.

"Je sais que nous avons dit que nous allons nous revoir un certain temps et qui nous restera à jamais comme les meilleurs amis si étroitement que nous ne pouvaient avoir que nous croyions que nous voulions être pour l'autre comme des sœurs.

(I know, we said we would meet one day again, and then we would stay together forever, as best friends, and we swore to hold on so strong on that day, that one day we may be like sisters)!" She said to me, and raised her hand to my cheek, she winced in pain , but did it anyways, she smiled, as I touched her hand and cried small tears of joy.

" Dites-moi, où est ta mère, Béatrice (tell me, where is your mother, Beatrice?" father asked, his eyes shone of worry.

"Elle est morte depuis 2 ans maintenant , nous étions sur un voyage tellement que je ne peux me commémoré , nous avons été attaqués par des bandits , et ils ont battu tous par la main, puis elle m'a montré comment se battre et comment utiliser la puissance de la flamme d'ombre s'installe, nous sommes venus à cette ville , Sicile je pense que l'appelait, il faut résider à la mère son dernier emploi était terminé là-bas, dit-elle , il serait nécessaire de son âme pour donner la paix s'ils allaient tuer cet homme , je savais temps qu'ils avaient autrefois appartenu à une organisation secrète , le méchant éliminé.

Elle a dit que c'était son ancien employeur de l'emploi agi de ses vieux amis aurait tué , je savais que certains d'entre eux , Pia Petunia , Vanessa Simoria , Jubey Hashimoto, et la belle et gracieuse Ariella Johanson , elle était comme la chère tante pour moi .

Malheureusement , le travail de la mère a mal tourné , et elle a été tuée , elle a été torturée pendant une semaine entière , qui dit que les hommes sont venus me chercher , ma mère a dit que dans le cas de sa mort , je pouvais faire confiance à personne, sauf le Famillie sa soeur, et ainsi j´ai eu partir , j'ai disparu de la Sicile et pris le premier bateau en partance pour Paris.

Ma mère m'a beaucoup d'argent avait laissé , et me recommanda de toujours prendre seulement le plus nécessaire pour moi pour mon argent et les possessions du mieux que nous pouvons diviser quand j'étais sur un long voyage.

(She's dead for 2 years now , we were on a trip so much I can commemorated me , we were attacked by bandits, and they defeated them all by hand , then she showed me how to fight and how to use the power of the Shadow Flame sets in, we came to this city , Sicily I think called it , we should reside to mother her last job had ended there, she said it would be necessary to her own soul to give peace if they would kill this man, I knew time that they had once belonged to a secret organization , who are eliminating the bad guys.

She said that it was to her old job generator, which would have killed her old friends, he sent them on a suicide mission and they than have been left to die miserably, I knew some of her old friends , Pia Petunia , Vanessa Simoria , Jubey Hashimoto, and especially the Beautiful and gracious Ariella Johansson, she was like a dear aunt to me.

Unfortunately, mother's job went wrong, and she was killed, she was tortured for a whole week, which said the men came to get me, mother said that I in case of their death, should absolute trust no one except her sister's family , and so I fought my way out of town towards the harbour, I disappeared from Sicily and took the first ship bound for Paris.

My mother had left me a lot of money, and enjoined me to always take only the most necessary to me for my money and possessions as best we can divide when I was on a long trip.)!" The girl said and I was shocked, she already knew how hard it was to be the daughter of an assassin, in these young years.

"Malheureusement, je connaissais le nom de famille de ma tante n'est plus, et si je me promenais partout en France, jusqu'à ce que j'ai finalement utilisé mon argent et a dû vivre dans la rue, j'ai demandé pour le travail mais j'étais toujours seul être envoyé à la même adresse, un bordel, et maintenant que je ne jamais veut travaillais vraiment dans une place comme ca, si bien que je devais en quelque sorte battre, je puis est venu un jour à le Mont Saint Michel, ma mère a toujours dit qu'elle était née ici.

Depuis que j'ai vécu dans le monastère incendié, dans les quartiers pauvres, du l´ouest.

(Unfortunately, I knew the last name of my uncle no longer, and so I wandered all over France, until I eventually used up my money and had to live on the street, I asked for work but was always only be sent to the same address, a brothel, and now that I did not really work, well so I had to somehow beat, I then came sometime after Mont Saint Michel, my mother always said that she was born here.

Well, since then I lived in the burnt monastery, in the western slums.)!" Beatrice said.

"Je comprends, mais ne t´ inquiéte pas, maintenant tu est entre amis, nous allons prendre soin de toi, à partir de maintenant tu vivras avec nous.

(I see, well anyways you are now under friends and people you can trust, we will care for you, from now on, you will live with us)!" The King said.

"Ne t´ inquiéte pas, nous allons te montrer tout ce que tu va besoin. (no fear, we will show you everything you have to know)!"

"Je vous remercie, mon cher oncle (I thank you, my dear Uncle)!" Beatrice said to my father, she wanted to stand up, but I gently had to push her back, she looked at me, my father nodded, he kissed me before going out of my room with my Brother, Thierry, an awkward feeling for me (Yamamoto) but I guess I just had to go with the flow of memories, it´s not like we can actually do much about it anyways.

"Don´t push yourself!" I siad, and I recognized that I spoke Japanese again, what is wrong with this memory.

"Ya-, Yamamoto-san?" I heard it coming from her, and then I knew it finally.

"Chrome-chan, thank god, I was not sure if you were it!" I said to her.

"Are we back in the hospital or what is going on?" She asked me.

"No, it don't seems so, maybe it´s that we only speak French , when others of this memory are around, and under us we speak normal, that's maybe also of why I understand what other say, this is a strange kind of memory!" I said to her.

"I see, do you think we can return soon?" she asked me with worry in her voice.

"I guess as soon as these memories are over, we will be back in our own corpses, no worry!" I siad and she nodded, then laid back in the bed, and took the covers over her head, I wondered until I heard silent sobs from her, I petted her Head and she looked at me with a smile, I kissed her forehead, and then she kissed me.

"Mon dieu!" I heard it coming from the door, I looked to see a maid half in the door, she wanted to change the towels.

"Excusez-moi!" She said and vanished as fast as she came, I looked at the girl before me, and we burst out in laughter.

We spoke a bit about us and the things we encountered in this memory so far, until late in the night, so long until our eyes fell shut.

We woke 2 hours later after we heard an infernal noise.

"Baaaam!" It sounded like a massive gate which has been opened forcefully.

"Les filles viennent rapidement, nous devons sortir d'ici .(Girls , come on we have to get out of here)!" Thierry shouted on French as he stormed in my chamber and woke us up instantly, he had wounds , burnt clothes and several cuts.

"ce qui se passe (What´s going on)?!" I asked as he packed Beatrice in nher blankets and took her bridal style.

"Pas le temps d'expliquer, prendre la robe de Bea et ses chaussures, vous avez tous deux besoin de sortir d'ici, je vais t'aider père d'arrêter. (No time to explain, take Bea´s dress, you two have to get out of here, I have to help father to stop them)!" Thierry said as he ran through the castle, better said the mighty mansion we lived in, it always was called the Castel even though it was like a giant Villa.

"Elle est là, nous devons les arrêter, elle est soupçonnée de sorcellerie, le pouvoir du roi de cette ville a été fixé par la Haute église du Vatican sauf forcer une personne pour l'aider est donc condamne à mort, ne les laissez pas échapper.

( There she is, we have to seize her, she´s is accused of witchcraft, the Power of the King of this Town has been stopped by the High Church of the Vatican, therefore, everyone who helps her is condemns to death, don't let them escape)!" The soldier said.

"Thierry me dire ce qui se passe (Thierry tell me what is going on here)?" I shouted at him as we ran towards the back of the house.

"L'homme que nous avons mis en prison, le même qui a essayé de vous tuer, était un assassin du roi de Marseille, il s'est échappé avec l'aide de certains de ses aides, il doit ensuite allé à l'église la plus proche et a Beatrice il sorcellerie accusé l'Église ne fait aucun compromis, car elle déteste la magie en général, ce qui explique pourquoi les porteurs dits de flamme tiennent aussi dans le secret, et utilisent leurs pouvoirs que dans des situations d'urgence.

Maintenant que Béatrice avait, toutefois, pas réussi à tuer le gars, ou du moins, de lui vraiment blesser, ils sont maintenant après elle.

Nous, sa famille être responsable, de sorte que vous avez le plus rapidement possible d'ici avant qu'ils ne vous attrapent.

(The man we've put into prison, the same who tried to kill you, was an assassin of the king of Marseille, he escaped with the help of some of his helpers, he must then went to the nearest church and has Beatrice there witchcraft accused the Church makes no compromises because she hates the magic in general, which is why the so called flame Bearers hold also in secret, and use their powers only in emergency situations.

Now that Beatrice had, however, failed to kill the guy, or at least him heavy to hurt, they are now after her.

We as her family be Responsible, so you have as soon as possible to get out of here before they catch you)!" Thierry shouted, as he threw Beatrice in the air, defeated two men and catched her again, I have to admit, he´s quite talented.

"vous devez par la sortie de l'employé, et ensuite de la ville, ne tournez pas autour et ne pas revenir, ils vous trouver, va à l'Italie, encore mieux, à Florence, essayez l'un des anciens amis de Mama à trouver, je pense , Jubey Hashimoto est encore en vie, lui trouve, lui donner le ici, qui devrait identifier que vous êtes de la mère et la tante Elenora et leurs besoins d'aide, il devrait vous pouvez réellement aider.

(you have to get out by the employee output, and then out from the city, do not turn around and not come back, they would find you, goes to Italy, even better, to Florence, try one of Mama's old friends to find, I think, Jubey Hashimoto is still alive, finds him, give him the here, which should identify that you are related to mother and aunt Elenora and you need help, he should actually be able to help.)!" Thierry said as he killed another 5 men, before he turned back on us, and took a black chest out of his bag he had with him.

" Prend ca (Take this)!" He said as he gave us the chest, we opend it, to see a pair of two rings on each side and two cards between, the cards looked inconspicuous, yet I felt a tremendous power in them, they were black with a silver skull on it, like the skull on Chromes eye patch.

"C´est quoi ca. (What are these)?" I asked.

"Ce sont les anneaux de vos mères et les soi-disant crâne cartes, il y aura un total de 14 cartes, une de chaque élément, le volcan, tsunami, le tremblement de terre, l'avalanche de roche, la tempête de neige, le temps, l'espace, la tempête, l'engrenage, l'ouragan, l'ombre, l'éclat, les planètes et l'univers.

(These are the rings of your mother and the so-called Skull Cards, it shall give in total 14 Cards, of each element one, the Volcano, the Tsunami, the Earthquake, the Avalanche, the Blizzard, the Time, the Space, the Thunderstorm, The Gear, the Hurricane, the Shadow, the Shine, the Planet and the Universe.)!" Thierry said, before he went away, he told us again to go to Florence and to search for Jubey Hashimoto.

"Whoa what now!" I siad as suddenly, as soon as we were outside, I was dragged out of the corpse, I seemed to float over Theresa´s corpse, I looked at Beatrice, chrome floated too over her, we saw how the world around us changed in a time-lapse, as if we are looking on a movie of a nature documentation.

**Takeshi´s pov:**

It lasted for an half hour, it seemed, until we found us in a completely different town back.

"This here must be Florence of the time of Giotto Vongola!" I said to Chrome.

"I think so too!" she nodded.

"So this here is Florence!" Theresa said, I suddenly was not able to interact anymore, she simply spoke, it was back as when I saw Rachelle´s memories, we were like ghosts to the people, we can see them but they cannot see us, and after all it is just a memory not.

"Seems, so though it don´t really looks that beautiful!" Beatrice said.

"Lets go, after all we got the address, from Thierry!" Beatrice said.

"I just hope that he´s alright, and Father too!" Theresa said.

We walked for a while behind them, before Beatrice seemed to want to say something.

"Ne, Theresa, how does it come you speak so good Japanese!" She asked her cousin.

"Mom teached me, after all she was half Japanese, she wanted me to grow up bilingual , my father though never understood Japanese, therefor I speak only French with him.

Thierry also can only little to no Japanese, but he at least tries to learn it!" Theresa laughed.

"Oh, I just recognized , we never truly introduced us to each other properly didn´t we?" Beatrice asked .

"I guess so, anyways, I am Theresa de Lune Deveraux, and you?" She asked.

"My name is Beatrice Deveraux, mostly called Trixie, by the few friends I ever had!" Beatrice said, gently taking the hand of Theresa and shook it, before they both burst out in laughter.

"Well, I think we better hurry up!" Theresa said, and so they went on the way through Florence, in order to find the fitting address, upon the hours they finally stood before it.

"So this is it?" Beatrice asked unbelieving.

"Well the address fits, but I guess we come mighty too late!" Theresa answered as they both looked at the ruin before us.

"What are you doing here girls, this area is a restricted!" A voice said from afar, we looked behind us to see a man in a black suit, a Mafiosi of course.

"I guess we are at the false address, do you may know where we can find the Alabaster street!" Theresa asked in perfect Italian and the man nodded, and showed them the way on Theresa´s map, she had packed out, without being suspicious of them.

"Good thinking cousin!" Beatrice praised her.

"I didn´t thought though that the area has been restricted, but did you see the crest on his jacket pocket, it was the crest of the Vongola, I saw it earlier at the men who killed mom!" Beatrice told Theresa.

"I see, it must be hurtful for you to know that your mother died through the hands of the Vongola!" Theresa said and we saw Beatrice nodding sadly, her head hung low.

"You know, my mother is dead too!" Theresa said, and we saw how Beatrice listened.

"It was 4 years ago, she was on a mission, the last one she wanted to take, same as your mother, she had to go to china and meet her Colleagues down there, in order to solve a politic problem, with an cruel emperor, unfortunately have they all ben killed, since this time no one knew anything about the mission, only that at least the half of the whole Sinfonia team has died that time, if I heard right, your mother, aunt Elenora was, and two others and beside of a few underlings, the last survivor of the Sub-commanders!" Theresa said as both of them sat on a wall.

"I see, so you too have no mother anymore, I see, you know after mom came back from that failed mission, she was not herself anymore, she seemed stressed, angry and just out of her usual self, I wondered that has gotten into her, well until the day that she explained it to me, hours before I saw her the last time, that all her comrades and moreover, her sister died because of the suicide mission the Vongola Primo gave them.

My Mother demanded the life of Vongola Primo for the loss of her sister and all of her old friends.

In the end she was not able to fulfil her wish, she died because of her feelings, she had for her friends, because of the wish to avenge those who meant the world to her.

I never truly knew it before, but I heard from mother that she met my father in the group, they both were the Apprentices of Commander Jubey and Second in Command , Aunt Ariella, and he shall be , according to mother, the only one else who shall have survived but is lost since that time, my father was called, Bermuda van Veckenstein, so to be honest I am Called, Beatrice van Veckenstein Deveraux, even though they both never came together , it was a one night stand but mother said she never regretted to give birth to me, she also said that she was glad that I came more after her than after my father, she said he was maybe sexy but totally unreliable!" Beatrice said and we laughed.

Upon the night, we went back to the old, burnt Headquarter, luckily no one was around, and so we slipped into the ruins.

With pocket-lights, we went further inside of the former building, we found a room with a giant safe, it was closed, we looked for the code or the keys, before we found out that it was only able to be opened by a flame, so Beatrice used her flame and opened the safe-room, we slipped in and closed the gate again, we looked around us, everywhere we found books, documents and other important thing, in the middle of the room we saw a giant crystal like construction, there were a few phials with a red liquid in it, each phial was in a section with a different colour.

"What is that?" Beatrice asked as she looked cosly.

"No idea, but the liquid looks like blood, wait I count 13 phial, could this be, maybe the blood of the 13 Commanders of the Sinfonia Famiglia?" Theresa asked, as another thing fell in her eyesight.

"Look over here!" Theresa shouted as she was at the end of the room.

"Is this a memorial altar, it looks like in the Japanese style!" Theresa said, we saw a few candles and incense sticks.

"Wait isn´t that, aunt Pia Petunia!" Beatrice shouted, as she pointed at one of the pictures above the altar.

"are these, oh god!" Suddenly it dawned to us all.

"This is the Sinfonia Famiglia, the 14 subcommanders!" We shouted all at once, there they stood.

"Pia, Vanessa, Tamara (Theresa's Mother), Elenora (Beatrice's mother),Ariella, Lyra, Flash, Sunshine, Shorao, Raven, Rachelle, Bermuda and Florence, they are all, they are all...!"

"Dead!" Suddenly a voice said behind us, we turned around to be greeted by Jubey Hashimoto, in his young years.

"You´re right, Beatrice Deveraux, all of them are dead, killed in an attempt to save lives, left all alone by those supposed to be their comrades, the Vongola Famiglia, from the family we thought to betray us as last, from us all only we three are remaining, we are the only alive Sinfonia Members, as much as I know!" He said and I saw how Beatrice looked confused.

"But we are no member, we never had a job in this metier or at all!" She said.

"We from Sinfonia, are more than just a simple workplace, we started as a group of orphans and without a home, we tried to fight the crime, and make the life for those who are used by others better, for this we had to become to what we feared, Murderers of the evil, we do not spent our life's in dealing with drugs and all this shit, we kill those who are a potential or known danger for the society, our interests had been the same as the Ideal of Giotto Vongola and his Guardians, that's why we agreed to coexist as two Groups in cooperation, to reach the same goal.

I always counted Giotto to my friends, whenever we needed him he was there, whenever he needed us I didn´t hesitated to step to his help on a Battlefield.

But that day as my Family died because of the suicidal mission he gave us, and the help he denied us, I broke every connection I ever had with him, I wanted to erase him from my mind, but I still wanted that the Vongola always got reminded on the sin they had done, but a year after this battle as I came Back , I had to see that our Treasure room, the most important room, I had built, with all the memories and the files of our successes, had been closed and over it a new Headquarter for the CEDEF has been build, but I didn´t allowed this, furious about the new betrayal of the Vongola , I destroyed the New Building and broke the Treasure room back open, and secured the gate with an Flame driven Door of the Living will type!" He said nonchalant.

"You did this?" the Girls asked.

"Honour the dead family members, this is the very first rule a new Member has to learn, the second is to always help your family and don´t let them down until your or their end, try to save as much of them as you can!" Jubey said sadly.

"I was unfortunately not able to save my family long enough, I asked for help from the Vongola, but it never came, in the end they send me two men, all the others of their group have died, I got boys when I asked for men to come!" he said angry as he sat himself on the mat before the altar.

"Just three persons of my old family are still alive, This guy up there, he was my apprentice and he too had a unique flame, the flame of the night, also called the flame of the space, his name was, Bermuda Van Veckenstein!" Jubey said as he showed up on a picture.

"This is your father Beatrice!" Jubey said and Chrome and I were shocked.

"He´s still alive!" Beatrice said hopeful, but the glance Jubey gave her let her stopping dead in her tracks.

"You´re right, the bastard is still alive, after he left his girlfriend, your mother, and all of us other behind and saved his own skin, since that time he is dead to me and no longer a member of this family, however can I never forget anyone who ever helped in the family!" Jubey said as he clenched his fist.

"The second one was your mother, Beatrice, she survived as her own sister defended her and saved her life by giving her own life, I fought against a hundred men at once that time, I could unfortunately not help them, however was I able to save this way, your both mothers and four subordinates, before your mother took a sword for Beatrice´s mother, she died but Beatrice was so able to kill the men behind her and save so four subordinates!" Jubey said as he began to cry.

"I saw all of them dying, I even saw my beautiful Ariella dying , as the last one who was alive, I tried to defend her but I got defeated , she got deadly hurt before my eyes, she though, more or less, still lived, but to give her soul, if possible, peace, I fought my way away from the soldiers, and I hid myself with Ariella in the catacombs of an old Templar, of the village, I then found something, a creatures , not from this world, it said that it was able to let my Family live again, when I help him, he would help me.

I had nothing to lose, Ariella had died moments ago and I was as good as dead too, so I said yes, suddenly I felt a giantique force within me, I began to lose my mind and the last thing I saw, was that I stood before a dead army, the ground was red of all the blood, only three Persons were still alive but badly hurt, one kid of the army, a young soldiers, only a few days in the duty, the other two were the Vongola Mist Guardian, Demon Spade, and the Vongola Rain Guardian, Asari Ugetsu.

Before I knew what happened, I was on an Island, under a Giant crystal pyramid, which seemed to be under the ocean, I looked around and found this creature floating before me, he told me who he was and what he searched for, he told me about his mission and that he had to succeed or his whole race might die, he asked for my help and guaranteed to me that he will let my Family being reincarnated within the next 480 years, he said that it would last that long for him to get a second chance to get the thing he need, he said he could only get it when the star of the gods is in the right position!" Jubey said.

"Since I wanted nothing more than to see my family again, I agreed, he then brought, as an evidence of his power, Ariella back to life, he let her becoming the host of another one of his race, a female, he said that she was the reason of why he travelled from world to world to find the so called Soulshards, shards of a Jewel called the soul-crystal, the physical appearance of the female's soul, he said that the Soulshard in our world was the last one to complete the Soul-crystal, and that it was important for him to complete it or he might never get Applejack´s Memories and soul back, he travelled over many worlds to complete this task and to find them all,

However he also said, that after our world he only have to find the last piece to complete the crystal fully, the Spark of memory, the right flow of the memories from Applejacks Birth until today, he said that he would sleep now but that his other side, his brother and Granduncle, Raksha and the cat man called Shorao, as well as his Sister Marta Artemis would stay at my side to help me doing things, he said that I soon would get new members for our families, and so he vanished into my body, in my very soul, he is in me, and he protects me since that time, same as Applejack protects Ariella, and Marta Protects my Little sister, Miharu.

The Name of this Creature is Junglebeat, the Brother and Granduncle is called, Raksha, and the creature, which appears then both of them are merging together their souls, is called Raver, unfortunately does Raksha have to use myself now to appear as Raver, that's why his force is reduced, but still very powerful!" Jubey said and it was complete new information for us.

"Jubeat was still weakened by a previous fight, 20 years ago, since for him time flows way faster, 20 years in our world are in his world only 20 hours, and he is bound on the time of his own world not of the time in other worlds. He said that since his depart only 30 days have passed. And since his wounds are only 20 hours old for him, he has to sleep and rest his forces, we made a deal, he promised me that I would get back my family and that someday we would be able to live a peacefully life, he said that he too has a hatred against the Vongola primo, since he denied him to open the Gate of the Goddess Gaea, for him to fight her again and get the Soul shard, he then tried to fight him but was defeated by them, he flee and took the Gate with him down in the ocean, it's the same Island as from that time 20 years ago, to the time of the great world destruction, to the time as Gaea managed for 7 days to break free from her prison, two years before your birth.

To open the gate he need the First Gaea rings, the Acrobaleno rings, the Vongola rings and the Mare Rings, only with them it is able to open the Gate, release Gaea and fight against her, in order to get the Soulshard and to free this world from her influence!" Jubey said and we were buff, all the four of us.

"So this Junglebeat guy, wants to bring Gaea back defeat her, and take the Soulshard for his Girlfriend, to save her and maybe his race!" Beatrice asked and Jubey nodded.

"That's it, however does he is not able for the moment to interact, but he fears that someday he will not be able to gather all those rings in time, he said he has to find them, or else he has to again wait 500 years, so he must find them in the next 480 years, or for him , in the next Twenty days.

He has foreseen that it will become a big battle, and that many peoples are trying to stop him, he saw that he alone would fail, so he need helpers, I wanted nothing more than to bring my family back and to get revenge on those who killed her, it covered with the intentions of Junglebeat, so I agreed to help him, and I cannot regret it, since he brought back my Beautiful Ariella!" Jubey said and he smiled.

"But why is her picture then hanging on the wall here?" Theresa asked.

"It shall always remind me than one cannot trust the Vongola anymore!" Jubey said as he clenched his fist and gritted his teeth again.

"Anyways we better get you home now!" Jubey said as he wanted to leave.

"We ,… we don´t have a home anymore, they almost captured, they got my brother and my father, and the Vongola killed Beatrice's mother!" Theresa said sadly, letting her head hung.

"They Killed Elenora?" Jubey suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

"Yes, two years ago, two years after Theresa's mother died in China!" Beatrice said.

"Tamara, gave her life, to protect her little sister, she died in order to defend her and making her able to live, and the Vongola…..,killed her?" He asked unbelievingly.

"Yeah, I saw the same logo of the man who killed her, and tried to get me, at one of the Vongola employers here in Florence a few hours ago!" Beatrice said.

"These bastards!" Jubey said as he walked to the altar, he took out a photo, and hung it up on the altar; he then took out a Japanese memorial statue, he then kneeled before it and mumbled a silent prayer.

"May your soul rest in peace, Elenora, and no worry I will Care about your daughter!" He said as he stood up.

"Come with me, we have to see if your father and your brother at least are still alive!" Jubey said to Theresa and Beatrice, he then held out his hand and suddenly in a wall a gate opened, we could see a whole different place in this hole.

"I hope we do not come too late!" he said as he stepped through.

"Shall we follow him?" Beatrice asked Theresa.

"I don´t know , but I know that he truly was sad that your mother and all the others have died, I don't know if one can fully trust him, but my mother did and Thierry did too, so I will say, as long as he helps us to maybe save my family I will trust him so far, I guess we should follow him!" Theresa said as she stepped through the gate to another place.

"I guess I have no other choice then!" Beatrice said and so she and we too, walked through the gate, only to find us back in a side alley.

"Where are we?" Theresa said but Beatrice seemed to know.

"This is a side alley, in one of the slums of Mont St. Michel!" she said.

"But why are we here?" Theresa asked.

"To see if your father and brother are maybe still alive, for our mission to awake and defeat Gaia again, we have to get new members, we have to save them!" Jubey said.

"Are you ready, then climb on my back!" Jubey said as they did as said.

"Hold on tight!" And the jumped but it seemed more that he flew through the air instead of jumping.

"Look there!" Suddenly Theresa shouted, as she pointed toward a burning mansion.

"Oh no!" She shouted, as we came closer, we saw that it was the mansion of Theresa.

"We have to help!" She shouted, as we landed on the roof of a nearby house.

"Look there, it´s Thierry!" Beatrice said as a few men in uniform dragged a struggling man out of the mansion, we faintly could hear voices.

"Arrêtez, laissez-moi aller, vous criminels misérables, je vous préviens, je vais, quand mon père entend à ce sujet, alors vous mijoter en prison, vous déjà entrer dans notre maison sans demande, ( Stop it, let go of me, you miserable criminals, I swear when my father is hearing of this, he will throw you in the prison, you already have entering our House without permission)!" Thierry shouted.

"Haha, ce ne sera pas vous aider à nouveau, jeune homme, votre père ne dit rien de plus, parce qu'il est déjà dans les chaînes, en raison de l'obstruction de la justice, le Vatican vous des adorateurs du diable montrent déjà comment c'est fait, ( Haha, that won´t help you anymore young boy, your father won´t say anything anymore, because he already sits in chains, because as hindrance of the justice, the Vatican will show you devil-lovers, what we do with your kind)!" The men said before they threw Thierry in a prison-car.

"Oh no, they will kill him!" Theresa said as she struggled and tried to get to her brother, tears forming in her eyes.

"Thierry, Thierry, hold on strong I will come and rescue you!" Theresa shouted, suddenly a loud bang was heard, as we recognized that Theresa´s emotional outbreak has not gone unnoticed by the soldiers.

"Let´s go, we have to find shelter somewhere, we must plan our strategy before we blindly run into a trap!" Jubey said and so all of us vanished, jumping/ flying over the roofs of the town.

"Where can we hide, where can we hide!" Jubey mumbled.

"I know where, we have to go west, to the old burnt church I have lived in before all this time!" Beatrice suddenly exclaimed, and Jubey nodded.

"Lead the way!" He said and so he jumped for at least a quarter of an hour until reaching the Church.

Upon reaching the old slums, we had to see that there was everything burnt; no soul was out, no one around to ask what had happened.

"Oh god, what has happened here?" Beatrice shouted in horror.

"Beatrice, Beatrice c´est toi, (Beatrice, Beatrice is that you)?" A raspy voice shouted, we looked around to see a girl, the same girl we saw before, it was Amelie, the best friend of Beatrice.

"Amelie, Dieu merci, tu es vivant, je pensais que toi est également pris (Amelie, thank god, you´re alive, I though they got you too)!" Beatrice said as she hugged her best friend.

" Ils me obtenir presque, mais je me pouvais cacher dans les catacombes de l'ancienne église, oh mon dieu, c'était horrible, partout feu et des cris, ils nous ont attaqués dans la nuit, nous étions impuissants, ils sont tous mort.

( they would get me almost, but I could hide in the catacombs of the old church, oh god, it was awful, everywhere fire and shouting, they attacked us in the night, we were powerless, they are all dead, all of them)!" Amelie cried in Beatrice´s arms, in her eyes we could see the bare hatred she felt.

"Aucune crainte maintenant tu es en sûreté, dit ce qui s'est passé.

(No fear, now you are in safety, tell me what happened)?" Beatrice asked.

"Maintenant, après avoir été blessé, l'ensemble de la réunion a lentement dissous, tous sont rentrés dans leurs huttes, je suis de retour à la vieille église, ce que j'étais censé tondre, il a fallu deux jours, et pourtant vous ne revenait pas. Puis, un soir nous avons été attaqués à coup, j'ai entendu des cris et vu le feu, je puis caché dans les catacombes, toute la nuit jusqu'à ce que les cris s'éteignaient, je m'inquiète alors pleinement revint vers le haut pour découvrir l'ensemble des bidonvilles a été disparu, je pouvais voir des cadavres et des maisons brûlées sur tous la place, depuis des temps ai-je vivre seul ici.

(Now, after you were wounded, the whole meeting has slowly dissolved, all have gone back to their huts, I'm back to the old church, what else was I supposed to do, it took two days, and yet you did not come back. Then one night we were attacked suddenly, I heard shouts and saw fire, I then hid in the catacombs, all the night until the cries died out, I then carefully came back upwards only to find the whole slums has been vanished, everywhere I could see corpses and burnt houses, since that time did I live here alone)!" Amelie said sadly, as we sat ourselves inside of the church; it though was a beautiful place, even with the ruins, mind you.

"Je vois, tu sais quelque chose, ce qui va passé avec le roi et le prince. ( I see, you maybe know what´s going to happen to the king and the prince)?" Jubey asked.

"Il a déjà été rendue publique, le roi doit être exécutée pour sorcellerie, ce qu'ils font avec le prince Thierry Je ne sais pas. ( It has already been made public, the king is going to be executed for witchcraft, what they do with prince Thierry I don't know)!" She said as she ate a piece of bread, which she got from us.

"Où l'exécution aura lieu et quand.

(Where is the execution going to be hold, and when)?" Jubey asked again.

"Dans les ruines d'ancienne cour du château, du château Celestone, au midi.

(At noon, in the old castle courtyard of the ruined castle Celestone)!" Amelie said as she pointed over the town up on the hill to an old ruin of an acient castle.

"I will check this out, we have to be prepared for tomorrow, please stay here and be careful girls, I will come as fast as possible!" Jubey said and the girls nodded.

And so he vanished in the night.

"Qui était l'homme qui a voyagé avec vous. (Who was the man who traveled with you)?" Amelie asked.

"Jubey Hashimoto, un ami de nos mères. (a Friend of our mothers)!" Both of them said.

It lasted long and finaly the slept.

"I ask myself what´s going to happen now" Chrome said.

"I am curious too!" I siad to her, I looked at the girls, suddenly we saw how Amelie opened her eyes, she stood up, looked around and then ran away out of the church, she ran over the field towards one of the side alley, we unfortunately could not follow her, we seemed to be bound on the girls.

"What do you think she´s going to do!" Chrome asked me.

"Probably she is going to call some friends who might be alive, anyways we cannot know until it happens, and we are not able to interact anyways!" I said to her and she nodded.

It lasted a little before we saw Amelie coming back, with her a battalion of armored Soldiers.

"I see, she is a traitor!" I siad.

"We have to warn them!" Chrome said as she tried to touch Theresa only to see that she simply went through Theresa´s body.

"This here is a memory, we cannot interact here as long as we are not supposed to.

We could only watch how the soldiers grabbed the girls and chained them.

"What the, what is going on, wait no, no!" Beatrice shouted.

" Amelie aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît, aidez-moi donc, pourquoi tu fait cela, aidez-moi, je te prie, Amélie S'il vous plaît, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi as-tu fait cela, tu traître.

(Amelie help me, please, so help me, why did you do that, help me, I pray thee, Amelie Please, why, why, WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS YOU TRAITOR)!"

" Oublie Béatrice, c'est tout simplement de ta faute, parce que tu es une sorcière, ont tous été tués l'autre, tous mes amis, simplement parce que toi et ton putain de sœur.

(Forget it Beatrice, this is all just your fault, just because you're a witch, has everyone been killed, all my friends, merely because you and your fucking sister)!" Amelie shouted with tears in her eyes, she held a little bag of leather in her hand, she grinned madly not seeing what´s behind her, as suddenly a sword has been sliced over her throat.

"AMELIE!" Beatrice screamed as she struggled hard to break free, with her force she broke free from the soldier, she ran towards Amelie and kneeled to her side. trying to stop the bleeding.

"Amelie, don´t die, I swear we will find an doctor, I swear everything will be back like old times, Amelie, Amelie don´t die!" She screamed, pressing a piece of her dress, on Amelie´s throat.

"Beatrice!" Amélie whispered, her blood flew out of her throat and mouth.

"Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas, mais vous m'avez pas laissé le choix, tous nos amis, morts, cause de toi, et à cause d'elle, je voulais la justice, mais j'étais aveuglé par la haine, si aveugle que moi et d'amitié pour toi et j'avais oublié la connectivité comme une famille, je suis désolé, s'il vous plaît pardonnez-moi.

(I'm so sorry, I did not mean to, but you left me no choice, all our friends, dead, for your and for her sake, I wanted justice, but I was blinded by hatred, so blind that I have forgotten my friendship to you and i had forgotten our ties as a family, I'm sorry, please forgive me)!" Amelie said as last words before she loosed all of her force.

Her body went numb and her hand she had on Beatrice cheek, fell to the ground, but Beatrice only cried in her hair, holding her to her heart.

«Je vous pardonne Amélie, dors maintenant, le sommeil et rêve doux, ..., repose en paix Amélie. (I forgive you Amelie, sleep now, sleep and dream sweet, ..., rest in peace Amelie)!" Beatrice said as she laid Amelie back to the ground, she began to tremble, but still she managed to stand up and the moment she turned around we could see that her face was distorted by wrath.

"You fucking Bastards!" She shouted as she created a dark, black flame around her hands .

"I won´t forgive you!" And so she attacked, but was soon shot down by a gun.

The bullet went again through her shoulder, the other one this time.

"Beatrice!" We saw Theresa scream as she struggled to break free.

"Vous êtes nous échappé la dernière fois fille , cette fois le judgement est en attente pour vous, vous pute du diable!

(You are us escaped the last time girl, this time the stake is waiting for you, you devil bitch)!" One of the soldiers said as he kicked his foot with full force in Beatrice´s stomach, even though these girls were our enemies, I do was sorry for them, their childhood has been hellish, so much like I never can understand nor experience or even imagine to myself.

"Laissez-la tranquille, salauds misérables, laissez-la tranquille. (Leave her alone, you miserable bastards, leave alone)!" Theresa shouted as suddenly a glow in her hands appeared, seconds before her hands burst in white flames.

"Argh!" Suddenly the arms of the soldier who held her in their grasp, exploded.

"Beatrice!" Theresa shouted while running to her, she kneeled to her and defended her.

"Mourir, vous sorcières. ( Die , you witches)!" a soldier shouted as he raised his gun to shoot them.

"Not today!" Suddenly Jubey´s Voice said behind the man, before the soldier was headless.

It lasted a few seconds before the soldiers all had died.

"We have to get out of here; there are coming more of them!" Jubey said, but his eyes and his voice were completely different from before.

"Who are you?" Theresa asked.

"I am Raksha!" Jubey said and his characters matched the name.

"Let´s go, we have to get out of here!" He said as he Took Beatrice Bridal style, and they began to run over the field.

"Dammit!" Raksha shouted, as faster than we knew, we have been encircled by tanks and soldiers.

"Forget it, you will not get out of here anymore, Jubey Hashimoto!" suddenly a, to us well-known voice shouted.

"YOU!" Raksha shouted as he pointed to the man who had spoken.

"DEMON SPADE, YOU DAMN SON OF A BITCH; I SHALL HAVE KNOW, IT HAS TO BE YOU; WHO AGAIN STAND IN MY WAY!" Both Raksha and Jubey shouted with such hatred, that it was practically touchable.

"Theresa , take Beatrice, try to stay out of this as much as you can!" Raksha shouted.

"Ariella, Shorao, Flash, Sunshine, I need you!" He shouted as suddenly, a Portal opened in thin air.

"We are here!" I heard four new voices.

Out of a mist, same as the one Demon spade and Bermuda used, the flame of the night, came the Cowboy Woman I had seen in Rachelle´s memory, the Catman, who attacked Gokudera, and the Pair who was always with Ariella and Jubey.

"Ariella, please defend the girls!" Raksha ordered, and the woman nodded.

"Come on, I will defend you, leave them a bit place to fight!" Ariella said.

As they went back to the church, a few courageous soldiers stepped in their way.

"It would be good for your future if you simply let us through!" Ariella demanded in French.

"As if, you won´t get out of here anymore!" One of the soldiers said.

"Get them Guys!"

"Well, your bad luck, as they say, as you make your bed now lie in it!" Ariella said as she but a strain or her hair behind each ear, freeing her earrings, which looked like tiny double-edged axes.

"Yugorias, please appear!" Ariella shouted as suddenly symbols appeared on her arm, in brown colour, through a magical circle behind her, suddenly a giant bull appeared.

"Valanghe toro, Phaleg (Avalanche Bull, Phaleg)!" Ariella shouted, as she jumped on the bull.

"Phaleg, Cambio Forma!" She shouted while her backflip, as she dived into the back of the bull, the two seem to merge, suddenly Ariella cowboy-hat became horns, the two earrings, suddenly appeared in a giant version of the selves, in her hands, it were indeed two double-edged axes.

"tensione terra.( Earth Voltage)!" Ariella shouted, as suddenly black lightnings crashed out of the ground, and the earth began to shake.

"Terra assi ad alta tensione. (Earthly high-voltage Axes)!" Ariella shouted as the lightnings streamed in her horns and from them down in her axes.

"You should have run away when I told you so!" Ariella shouted, before she attacked.

"Terra shock-Blast!" Ariella shout, as she threw her Axes in the air, they circled around themselves, so fast that it looked like a wheel, as they came back on earth they do actually, ride just like wheels over the ground and towards the soldiers, who tried to shoot them but were merciless, killed or even sliced in halves.

"Voltage Whip!" Ariella shouted as the both axes, flew back to her, and over her head where they merged to one, double sided axe, (two axes on one staff, above and beyond the staff.) with stones floating in a circular manner around.

The Blades were filled with black electricity, who sliced the soldiers out of our way, behind us we could hear, the screams of hundreds of tormented souls.

"Our way is free, c´mon!" Ariella said and so we run again, Beatrice in Ariella`s arms, the bull, Yugorias, ran on our side.

"Where did this bull come from, Aunt Ariella!" Theresa asked upon arriving at the church.

"From an own dimension , from where all these animals are coming from, we do not use Boxes to close them in, the rings we use as portals , and the runes on our arm, are connected with the gate, and allows us to let our Spirit partner appear, our family of the Sinfonia clan once had none of them, we only know them since two years, well the rest of us who still is alive, a few of our old family had been reborn already in these two years, such as Flash, Sunshine and Miharu, Jubey´s sister, and myself.

Jubey found them as Junglebeat used him as host , and brought him towards the 13 Meteors who had fallen, 20 years ago down on earth, each of this Stars was from a different planet, out of the material, Jubey crafted the new Gaea Rings, the 13 Neo Sinfonia Rings, and the Sinfonia Master Ring, which he wears, these rings strengthen our natural born unique flames, in my case it strengthen the Flame of the Eternal Stone.

The different flames are called the Living Will flames, they are the opposite of the Dying Will Flame, the thirteen Attributes of the Universe:

The first one is the Flame of the Eternal Rainbow, it is the flame of Jubey Hashimoto and it is strengthen by the Planet ring, (Sinfonia Master Ring), it allows him to use any of the other flames.

The second one is the Flame of the Eternal Space, (also called flame of the night) and its bearer is momentarily Shorao, before it was Bermuda Van Veckenstein and it is strengthen by the Galaxy Ring, and allows him so to jump through the space and the dimensions.

The third one is the Flame of the Eternal Time, it´s bearer is Flash Sentinel, and it´s strengthen by the Chrono ring, which allows him to jump back and forth, through the time.

The fourth one is the Flame of the Eternal Fire and is worn by Sunshine Amarado and is strengthen by the Volcano ring.

The fifth one was the Flame of the Eternal steel and has been beared by Pia Potts, it shall be strengthen by the Gear ring.

The sixth one was the Flame of the Eternal Storm it was beared by Raven Stormhive and shall too have been strengthen by the Hurricane ring

The seventh one was the Flame of the Eternal Nature and has been beared by our lovely medic Florence Laurens and shall have been strengthen by the Earthquake ring.

The eight one was the Flame of the Eternal Ice beared by Lyra Beluga and shall be strengthen by the Blizzard ring

The ninth one was the Flame of the Eternal Light beared by your mother, Tamara Deveraux and shall have been strengthen by the Shimmer Ring.

The tenth was the Flame of the Eternal Darkness beared by Elenora Deveraux and shall have been strengthen by the Shadow Ring.

The eleventh was the Flame of the Eternal Water and was beared by Rachelle Caterfield and shall have been strengthen by the Tsunami Ring.

The twelfth is the Flame of the Eternal Thunder beared by Vanessa Simons and shall have been strengthen by the Lightning Ring.

The last one, the thirteenth, was my own, the Flame of the Eternal Stone and It is strengthen by the Avalanche Ring!" Ariella explained, and it was good information.

"Here take these!" Ariella said as she gave each of the girls an egg.

"What are these!" Theresa asked as she looked at her white-silver-shimmering egg.

"These are your partners in their egg form!" Ariella said.

"Wrap your flames around them!" She demanded while observing the battlefield in front of the church.

"Alright!" Both of the girls and so they wrapped their flames around the eggs, until they heard a loud crack, suddenly the Eggs became bigger and bigger, until they were as big as them.

Out of the Silver egg, a white, pure white eagle was been born.

Out of the black one, a big black winged wolf was born, both surrounded by their respective flames.

"Woah!" Was everything the girls said.

"These are your new animal partners, Raguel the Black Wolf and Uriel the White Crystal Eagle!" Ariella said as she still looked towards the Battlefield, where the fight began to die out, all of them had managed to bring out their animal Partners.

"There are Razor the Fire Dragon, Aratron the Eagle, Chronos the Time Dragon and Prisma the Rainbow Dragon!" Ariella mumbled.

But suddenly she was up and away as we heard a giant Noise coming from the tanks, before they turned their bullet pipes towards the church.

"Shit, let´s get out of here, before it is too late!" Theresa said to Uriel who nodded, h carefully took Beatrice in the grasp of his claws and flew out of the church, I looked at the wolf and he seemed to nod as Theresa asked him if he would help her.

Together they flew out of the church, seconds before it exploded, being hit by multiple bullets.

"We better get out of here!" I heard this man called Flash saying.

"I guess I have to agree there, as much as I want to beat this asshole, Daemon Spade up, do I know that we are all mighty in the shit if we stay here any longer, They have an armed force which is enormous, and we are currently still too inexperienced in dealing with the animal partner or the new forces in general!" Jubey said as he went back to normal, he opened a gate in thin air and we all walked through.

"See you again, old Archenemy!" Jubey shouted before closing the gate, seconds before a tank bullet could hit it.

"Where are we?" Theresa asked as we stood on a beautifull meadow.

"This is the island Eyjunni forsjónar (Island of Providence), the Pyramid you see in the back is the old island where the Gate of Gaea lies, c´mon we have to go a little before we arrive at the village!" Ariella said.

We wandered for another hour through a jungle.

"Ariella, can it be that this island lies under the ocean?" Beatrice, now finally awoken asked.

"You are right, it does, under the crystal pyramid, in order to save it from the time!"

She said upon arriving on a Meadow.

"Here we are, in the village, Ariatuku!"

"Ariella, where have you been, over the whole island for you I have seen!" A new voice sounded.

"Ah, Zecaria, i´m sorry, Jubey needed our help, I guess I forgot the herbs in the jungle I will go search them.

You guys excuse me!" Ariella said as she ran back in the jungle, together with Sunshine.

"Zecaria, we need a hospital bed and a need shed for our newcomers!" Jubey said and the African-looking woman with a grey and white Mohawk smiled.

"I will see what I can do the best, but for now, don´t you like to rest?" she asked and we all nodded.

"Spike, Spiral please come and help, we have much to do and don´t dare to yelp!" Zecaria shouted as suddenly, out of one of the sheds, a Boy and a Girl, with green and purple hair, ran towards Zecaria and awaited orders.

"No fear you too, you are save in here, from now on you will live with us!" Jubey said and we saw how Beatrice and Theresa shared a few glances.

"What about my dad and Thierry?" Theresa asked.

"I will try and see what I can do, but don´t make yourself big hopes, if Demon Spade has his finger in the game, I know it will be hard to get them out, I cannot say that I´m sure that they will survive it, I hope so but like I say, don´t get your hopes up too high, Shorao, Flash you help me there don´t you?" Jubey asked his male companions.

"We will, no worry Girl I will do anything in my might to bring them back, but I cannot promise it to you, I'm sorry!" Shorao said and I saw how Theresa eyes filled with tears, before she felt a touch.

"No fear we will be able to get them, I am sure about that!" A girl in their age said to them, probably, that Miharu girl.

Suddenly a white flash appeared and before I knew it, everything has vanished.

**Back in the Hospital room, Takeshi´s Pov:**

I woke back up, out of the dream, I stirred and looked up from Chromes.

I smiled as I saw her still sleeping, she looked so peaceful.

I raised from her stomach, before I heard a knock on the door.

"What a great timing I have!" I smiled before I went out of the room to greet a man from the Vongola.

"Yeah, how may I help you?" I asked after I closed the door.

"I shall inform you that you shall go together with Miss Dokuro and Mister Rokudo to the Vongola base, the Limousine and the Ambulance already stands ready to take off!" The Man said and I nodded.

"Alright, we will come in a few minutes, just wait in the entrance hall.

**Chromes pov:**

The first thing I recognized as I woke up, was the fact that I was alone in the hospital room, I groaned in pain as I tried to stand up.

I simply layed back, due of the pain, as the door opened again, revealing Takeshi, who spoke to a Man before he entered.

"We all shall go towards the Vongola Base, so we are all together in a secured place at least!" Yamamoto said as he came to my bed , and kissed my forehead, needless to say I terribly blushed.

"haya!" And suddenly he lifted me up, in bridal style.

"But Yamamoto what are you doing, you don´t have…!" I tried to say, tomato red from the blushing, I tried to object but he gently made my rambling stopping by closing my mouth with a finger.

"You´re right, I don't have to, but I want to!" He simply explained as he carried me towards the outside to find an limousine waiting for us, while Mukuro has been taken by an ambulance over to our base.

**A/N: finally done, I hope you like it, I do would like to hear your opinions and maybe to answer my Poll, I would like that, thanks in advance.**


End file.
